Matticho One Shots
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Just pulling all the Matticho One Shots together. All new ones will posted here, older ones won't be taken down; just copied and moved here. New oneshots start at Chapter 7!
1. Dark Temptation

_A/N: Alright, I'm going to say this ONCE, if rough play or extreme smut bothers you DON'T READ! I don't want to hear about how you don't like slash, or how it's sick. I warned you. If you read anyways then there is nothing I can do for you. So don't come crying to me or leaving me flames because it warped your little mind._

_I don't own these guys, and I'm NOT saying that this is their true sexual orientation. This is just something that has happened to pop into my head and demanded to wrote down. With all that said, I hope that those of you that do read it enjoy. Thank you and good night; day; or whatever it is where you are._

* * *

Chris didn't know when his attraction turned to obsession but before he knew it all he could think about was Matt Hardy. Hell he didn't even know when he started to notice the dark haired man. All he remembered was that once; while engaging in some self gratification, he had moaned out Matt's name at the height of his climax. Of course after he came down from his post-orgasm high he had started to brood on the matter. Matt didn't fit in with Chris' preferences. He was drawn to blondes as evidenced by his dalliances with Shawn, Jay and Adam; just to name a few. In the end he decided that it must have been a freak occurrence; he had seen Matt walking with Jeff before leaving the arena.

His dreams that night had centered around Matt, as had his dreams for the rest of the week. Soon Chris wasn't able to close his eyes without Matt's face swimming before them. He knew he had to do something and quick; he couldn't take it anymore not knowing what Matt felt and tasted like. He had to have Matt Hardy and it didn't matter how. Chris' chance finally came with the 3 hr Raw. With all three brands in one place it gave Chris the perfect opportunity to lurk unseen in the madness. He watched from a far, taking in every movement, every facial expression like a drowning man clings to a life raft.

He knew that when everyone was together there was going to be mass hysteria in the local bars as the superstars converged on them. Chris waited around the locker room long enough to find out which one Matt was going too then rushed back to the hotel to change. He had heard from Adam during one of their trysts that Matt had admired the way he looked in his black pants; black vest combo so he decided to indulge him. He clipped the chain on his waist and looked in the mirror, smirking at his reflection. He checked his watch and left, making sure to grab his room key on the way out.

The bar was crowded by the time Chris got there, but he didn't have any trouble locating Matt. He was over by the bar, leaning against it and watching Shane Helms with a half smirk. His ebony tresses were pulled back in a pony tail and Chris bit his lip hard when he dropped his gaze to see what Matt was wearing. He had on his grey and black camo print pants with a white Affliction t-shirt. It was a casual look, but Chris couldn't help but pant; Matt some how had the ability to look good in almost everything he wore. Chris worked his way over and took up the space next to Matt, trying to act as if he didn't notice him but failing when Matt accidentally brushed against him. He jumped with a little yelp, flushing slightly when Matt turned and looked at him. Chris forced himself to glare and curled his lip.

"Watch what you're doing." He barked.

"Accident man." Matt said, his voice a little slurred.

Chris squinted his eyes and frowned as if he was offended and moved a whole millimeter away from Matt. Matt laughed and turned back to Helms whom was now trying to dance with Jeff. Chris watched Matt out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he was going to be able to slip him the little pill that would render Matt almost completely unconscious for a little while. As luck would have it, Matt ambled off towards the bathroom, leaving his drink next to Chris. With barely any movement Chris dropped the instant dissolving pill in his own drink and switched glasses with Matt. He had ordered the same drink so that he could pull it off seamlessly. All he had to do now was wait.

Matt came back a couple minutes later and picked up his glass, draining it then wiping his hand across his mouth. He grinned and went to say something to Shane and Jeff but never got a chance too. His eyes rolled back and he slumped forwards. Right into Chris's arms. Jeff and Shane looked at Chris confused, their mouths flopping up and down silently.

"What? I was the only one close enough to catch him. You two drunken imbeciles would have just let him fall flat on his face." Chris barked, "Not that it would it matter."

Jeff and Shane were still just standing there, looking on wide eyed. Chris rolled his eyes and pulled Matt up, locking his arms around Matt's waist. He started to move away from the bar, relishing the feel of Matt leaning against him.

"Hey…now." Jeff called as he took a shaky step forwards. "W-where do ya think you're going with mah brother?"

"Seeing as how you and the Green idiot over there are trashed beyond belief, I'm going to take him back to the hotel." Chris said as he rolled his eyes. "At least then he'll make it there alive."

Before either Shane or Jeff could get another word out Chris was walking away as best he could with Matt's dead weight. The lack of resistance that Chris had faced from Jeff and Helms bolstered his spirit and soon he was carefully loading Matt into the back of his car. He tried to make the dark haired man as comfortable as he could, tilting his head so that it wouldn't give him a crick in the neck. Before he closed the car door he stretched out over Matt's body and kissed him lightly; lapping at Matt's lips as he freed the ebony mane from its elastic prison.

Chris felt himself stir to life in his jeans and forced himself away, there would be plenty of time later on for exploration. Quickly he slid behind the wheel and after pausing only long enough to put on a seat belt; he all but peeled out of the parking lot. He knew that he didn't have long before the drug wore off; twenty minutes at the most, so he pushed the speed limit as far as he could the entire way back. Thankfully lady luck seemed to be on his side; every single light had been green as he passed under them. Then when he got to the hotel no one was in the lobby to see him practically dragging Matt over to the elevator.

On the ride up he felt Matt starting to move; meaning that he all of about ten minutes before Matt came too. Once the doors slid open on his floor he hurried down the hall as fast as he could with Matt's dead weight. As he slid the key into the lock Matt groaned and rolled his head to the side, leaving Chris only five minutes--give or take--to get Matt stripped and trussed up. Chris flung the door open then kicked it shut as he started to peel Matt's shirt off. Hungrily Chris kissed the flesh as it was revealed to him; picking up his pace when he reached Matt's waist.

Almost brutally Chris yanked Matt's pant's down, gasping and biting his lip when he seen that Matt hadn't worn anything under them. Matt groaned again and Chris moved him over to the bed; positioning him then cuffing him down. Matt's eyes fluttered open as Chris secured the last buckle on Matt's right wrist. Chris watched fascinated as Matt tried to make sense of where he was; his confusion almost palpable when Matt tried to move his arms but found out he couldn't.

"Wha tha hell man?" He asked, his accent thicker due to the alcohol and the drug coursing through his veins.

Chris didn't say anything; letting his eyes wander over Matt's nude form. Then slowly he started to strip out of his clothing, loving the way Matt's eyes followed each movement. Chris's hands trembled when they reached the fly of his jeans, the sweat making it hard to maneuver the button. Finally he managed to get them off, kicking them over into a darkened corner of the room. He stood in front of Matt, his rock hard; throbbing member straining against his baby blue leather thong. If Matt was disgusted he didn't show it; his eyes were flicking up and down Chris's semi nude form.

"Chriss….." Matt slurred as he tested his bonds again. "Lemme go."

"I can't Matty." Chris breathed as he crawled up on the bed and straddled Matt's waist. "You've driven me insane with the need to fuck you; with the need to own you." He reached down and ran his fingers over Matt's chest lightly.

"C'mon Chris. I know this is one of your jokes, but it's not funny." Matt shivered as Chris's fingers ghosted over his nipples.

"Neither is this." Chris growled as he pressed his erection against Matt's waist. "Do you know how many nights I've gone to sleep hard and aching for the feel of your warmth wrapped around me, whether it's your mouth or your rounded; perfect ass?"

Chris swallowed a laugh as he seen Matt's eyes widen when he realized just how serious Chris was. Matt started to buck wildly underneath him; trying to unseat Chris, but just ended up in turning him on even more. Chris grabbed a hand full of Matt's hair and pulled him up; kissing him hard on the mouth. Teeth clicked as Chris pressed harder and soon the metallic taste of blood welled in both their mouths when Chris shredded the inside of his lips from the contact and shared it with Matt. He let go of his hold on Matt's hair and moved his hands down to Matt's strong shoulders, digging his fingers in until the dark haired man gasped; allowing Chris's tongue entry.

As his tongue thrust and withdrew from Matt's hot; wet mouth, his hips rocked against Matt's. The feel of skin against skin causing Matt to harden and whimper against his will. Finally Chris pulled away, his eyes blazing with lust and his breathing ragged. Matt screwed his eyes shut as Chris's hands wandered over his body; gently questing for the spots that brought out sighs and whimpers from him. Through sheer force of will he managed to keep silent; not giving Chris what he was looking for. Instead of frustrating the blonde man, it made him laugh. Matt opened his eyes and glared slightly up at Chris, wondering just what he found so funny.

"What?" Matt demanded, wondering if this really was one of Chris's practical jokes.

"Nothing Matty. Just admiring my Dark Enigma." Chris laughed.

"I'm not your anything, and you're drunk if you think I'm Jeff." Matt hissed as his brain started to sober up.

"No. I know which one you are." Chris smiled, pulling at one of Matt's nipples and making him yelp.

"You must not if you think I'm the Enigma." Matt contested through his gritted teeth.

"But you are. Matt Fact: Matt Hardy hates not being in control." Chris recited, grinning when Matt growled. "Fact: You're loving the fact that you can't touch me or stop me." As if to illustrate his point, Chris wiggled his hips; causing Matt's now pulsating cock to twitch against his ass. "True, you're brother might be the Charismatic Enigma. But you…you Matty are the Dark Enigma. Everything Jeff does is done purposely to confuse people. Yet you…." Chris stroked the side of Matt's face, snickering when he jerked away. "You Matty are truly compelling. No one knows what you're going to do next, who you're going to be next. Are you going to be 'Good Big Brother Matthew that watches out for Jeff'? Or are you going to be 'The Black Cloud that's bent on his brother's utter destruction.'? It's why the people watch you Matty. They want to see who you're going to be next. A true Enigma."

Chris once again tried to run his fingers down Matt's face but Matt jerked away once more, growling at the contact. The display made Chris laugh some more and he ground himself against Matt, groaning when Matt bucked up against him. Chris slithered down until he was eye level with Matt's twitching cock; licking his lips when he seen the bead of pearly pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. With a dainty lick he cleaned the essence away before blowing across the sensitive head. Matt writhed and tried to pull his legs up to block Chris's access but Chris placed both hands on Matt's thighs and pressed down hard, his nails leaving little bloody crescents on the skin from where they pierced through.

"Matty, I don't want to hurt you." Chris breathed, his warm breath making Matt harden even more.

"Well I don't want you to touch me either, but that ain't stopping you." Matt hissed as he turned his head back to stare down at Chris.

"That's a lie Matty. You want me to touch you. You don't want me to leave you hard and wanting……do you?" Chris questioned as he flicked his tongue up and down the underneath of the shaft.

Matt opened his mouth to say yes, to scream for help but just as the first sound left his lips Chris took him completely in his mouth; sucking him almost all the way down his throat. Whatever denial was on Matt's lips died as he arched into Chris's mouth; whimpering when Chris pulled away after a couple of deep hard sucks. A blush settled on Matt's face as Chris chuckled; a dark, ominous sound. Chris moved off the bed, leaving Matt panting and watching Chris move around the room as he writhed on the bed. When Chris returned he had a small leather ring in one hand and an unmarked box in the other.

"W-w-what's that for?" Matt stuttered as he rubbed himself against Chris when Chris dropped down on the bed; brushing against his leg.

"You'll see Matty." Chris breathed as he set the box down on the nightstand.

The small leather ring was held in Chris's hand as he moved back down and teased Matt's shaft with the tip of his tongue; running it up and down lightly then darting out to taste the head. Unable to help himself Matt continued to arch off the bed, trying to force Chris into take more into his mouth; but the older man just smirked at him and continued his teasing. Every once and a while Chris would stop and watch was Matt panted and pleaded with him to continue. When Chris was certain that Matt couldn't get any harder he slipped the leather ring down to the bottom of Matt's shaft and tightened it; grinning as Matt cried out.

"There now I can have my fun without worrying about you getting off too soon." He smirked.

"Chris………please……" Matt whined, the pressure almost too much for him to bear and making him want to cum then and there.

"You'll cum when I want you too."

With that Chris moved back and sheathed Matt once more in his mouth, drinking in the copious amounts of pre-cum that was now flowing freely from the head. The pressure of the ring had forced more blood to the shaft and made Matt even harder and with every long stroke of Chris's tongue Matt whimpered and moaned; arching his back and forcing Chris to take more and more.

"Matty, you taste delicious." Chris said as licked his lips and moved up to straddle Matt's waist. "Here, try some."

Chris forced his tongue into Matt's mouth, his hands fisting in Matt's hair and tugging gently as he shared Matt's heady taste with him. Eagerly Matt's tongue danced with Chris's as he bucked; rubbing himself obscenely against Chris to try and find some relief. He moaned into the kiss when Chris reached behind him and gripped his length hard; pumping him harshly while he nipped at Matt's lips.

"Fuck Matty, I can't keep this up. I want to fuck you so bad, I want to pin you to the mattress and hammer your pretty ass so fuckin bad, no holds barred until you're screaming my name." Chris growled as he yanked the leather loose that bound Matt to the bed. "Get on your knees Matt." Chris commanded; slapping Matt's thigh when he didn't move right away. "What did I say? On your knees!" Chris impatiently wiggled out of his thong, tossing it over in the corner where his pants had flown earlier.

Still Matt didn't move and Chris growled as he flipped Matt over, pinning him to bed and biting down hard on his neck; causing Matt to yell into the pillows. Chris reached down and grabbed Matt's hips roughly; putting him into position. He leaned over Matt's back, pressing the engorged head of his member hard against Matt's entrance as he grabbed the unmarked box he had carried in earlier. Matt turned his head to see what Chris was doing, crying out when Chris slapped him hard on the ass.

"Eyes straight ahead." Chris commanded.

"What's wrong Chris?" Matt said breathily, "Can't take looking into someone's eyes as you're raping them…." Matt's sentence ended on a yelp as Chris thrust two of his fingers deep inside without warning and wiggled them around; coating Matt with what ever was in the box.

"Matt if you didn't want this, you would have gotten up and left already." Chris breathed as he pulled his fingers out and thrust clear to the hilt, groaning as Matt hollered at the intrusion.

Chris didn't give Matt any time to adjust; he started to snap his hips hard against Matt's backside, reaching around and grabbed Matt's cock and pumping it even though he knew that Matt would find no release. Suddenly Chris brushed against his prostrate and Matt yelped as an electric shock ripped through him.

"That's it Matty." Chris said in his ear before he grabbed Matt's hair and yanked back hard, pulling Matt almost to a vertical position. "Who's fucking you Matt?"

"You…" Matt panted as the electric pulses seemed to multiply with each hard thrust.

"Who am I Matt?"

"Chris…."

"Chris who…"

"Jericho…"

"Scream it Matt. Let everyone on this floor know who's fucking you senseless right now." Chris growled, pulling Matt's hair even harder until his lips were at Matt's neck.

"Fuck! CHRIS JERICHO!!!"

"That's right. Chris Fuckin' Jericho." Chris panted as Matt's yelling rose in volume until they were nonsensical screams.

Matt's screams were punctuated by the sharp sounds of Chris's hips snapping against his as Chris slammed in and out of him and Chris's guttural growls and groans. Chris sped up, letting go of Matt's hair and shoving him face first back into the pillows; holding him there as his climax washed through him. He allowed himself to shoot the first few jets of his hot seed deep in Matt but pulled out and covered Matt's back with the rest. Shakily Chris pulled away and fell heavily to the bed; sweating as if he had ran a mile. Matt moaned and rubbed against Chris, whimpering his need for release.

"What's the matter Matty?" Chris smirked tiredly.

"Please Chris, lemme get off." Matt pleaded half out of his mind as he continued to grind against Chris.

"Maybe…" Chris hedged, grinning happily as Matt straddled him and crashed their lips together.

Chris felt himself getting hard again as Matt wriggled and writhed on top of him and it wasn't long before he rolled Matt under him and plunged in for a second time; not even bothering to prepare or lube him. Chris stayed still long enough to throw Matt's legs up on his shoulders. Matt pushed against him, crying out as Chris pounded against Matt's sweet spot; making him shiver and arch almost completely off the bed. Chris's thrusts started to speed up and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room mingling with Chris's grunts and Matt's hoarse yells.

Chris reached between them, grabbing Matt roughly and stroking him in time with his thrusts. Matt started to scream as the dual sensations washed over him and he began thrusting into Chris's hand and pleading to cum. With Matt tightening his muscles to the point of painful Chris knew that he wasn't far from cumming a second time. When his first jet spurt hot and deep inside of Matt he reached between them and yanked the ring off, covering Matt's mouth with his own as Matt screamed and covered Chris's stomach and chest with his thick, hot seed. Matt continued to convulse and whimper as Chris lapped at his lips. The intensity of Matt's orgasm rendered him unconscious and Chris snickered as moved over to the side; holding Matt loosely in his arms as the after shocks still caused him to tremble.

"My Dark Enigma……my temptation; will I ever be free of you?" Chris questioned as he too dropped of to sleep; knowing that that one taste would never be enough for him.


	2. Blonde Obsession

_A/N: Once again this is some extremely xplicit slash. Meaning really, really smutty man love. So if anything about slash bothers you or you don't like rough play/bondage or bad language then turn back now. Ye be warned. I don't want to hear any crying about how sick this is._

_With that being said, this is the follow up to Dark Temptation. Now you don't have to read that one to get this one, but it's a good read. *shameless plug* Now I don't own any one in this other than the shop keeper and the oil. This is NOT a truthful depiction of their sexualities and I am not making any money off of these. So Enjoy faithful readers!_

* * *

"Chris....fuck….Chris I'm gonna……CHRIS!!!!"

Matt arched up from the bed as his orgasm ripped through him. His hand tightened around his shaft and he continued to stroke himself as he slowly relaxed into the mattress. Once Matt's breathing returned to normal he started to growl in annoyance. Ever since that demeaning night with Chris, thoughts of the cocky blonde wouldn't leave him alone. His dreams were putting X-rated movies to shame and no matter how many times he snuck away to jerk off, he was instantly hard again the minute Chris's name was brought up. What made it even worse; in Matt's mind at least, was the fact that Chris had gone out of his way to ignore Matt. If they were in the same room he'd look everywhere else to avoid making eye contact; even going so far as to ignore Matt when he was talking.

To anyone else in Matt's position it would have been a blessing but to Matt it was the most horrible of insults. How dare that damned loud-mouthed bastard humiliate him then treat him like trash? The more Matt thought about it, the angrier he became and soon he only seen one way to rectify the situation. With a half formed plan in Matt cleaned up and got dressed; a devious smile curling his lips. His stop was an adult store that he had passed on his way to the hotel. He flashed his id and stepped into the store, his eyes scanning the place until he found what he was looking for. The back of the store held what he was looking for; leather fetish wear and bondage toys.

Matt flipped through the clothing, grabbing a pair of chaps, a vest with chains running criss-cross on the sides and chest, and finally a leather thong that had chains for the sides. He was on his way out of the area when he happened to see a leather dog collar with the word 'Bitch' spelled out in jewels. With a smirk Matt grabbed it and headed up towards the register, his eyes flicking back and forth between the merchandise as he passed. As he waited to cash out, the lube display in the corner caught his attention and he wandered over to browse. Most of the items were flavored oils for lovers, but on the very bottom shelf was a box with only one word on it; 'Insanity'. Intrigued Matt picked it up and flipped it over to read the back, his smirk widening into a large smile.

_Insanity: Where ever this oil is placed the skin will be so receptive that even the faintest of breaths can cause an intense orgasm. This oil is also edible, so it can be applied before fellatio or cunnilingus for maximum pleasure. Besides the 10oz bottle of oil included inside are a set of nipple clamps and one high quality leather cock ring. Perfect for that 'special' night in._

Matt gave off an evil chuckle as he placed the box on top of his other treasures and once more turned towards the cash register. If the man behind the counter recognized Matt he didn't show it; but then again Matt figured that he had seen such an array of people in his shop that was Matt probably didn't look out of place to him.

"Ya might wanna get some restraints." He said gruffly as he rang Matt's chaps.

"E-excuse me?"

"Restraints. That there oil is gunna have yer filly dancing all over yer bed. An if ya want her to hold still yer gunna need sumthin to keep her tied down."

Matt chewed his lip as pictured Chris strapped down the same way he had been; of course he also wanted the freedom to move Chris any where he wanted him. In the end Matt went with two sets of cuffs. One that went under the bed and a regular set that had a little extra leeway between the actual cuffs. The man chuckled and added them on; giving Matt a small crash course on how to use and care for the items he had bought.

"Have a good night Mr. Hardy." The man drawled as Matt headed towards the door.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and turned around; he had paid in cash to avoid an embarrassing charge on his credit card.

"How did you….."

The man just laughed and waved Matt away. "Relax; yer secret is safe with me. I jest pity the poor girl yer gunna use all this on."

Matt flushed clear to the roots of his hair as he mumbled a hasty 'thank you' and 'goodbye' before he headed out to his car. As he pulled out in to traffic a plan started to gel in his mind. He had no part on any of the shows this week so he decided to wait for Chris……in his room. It only took a little southern sweet talk to get Chris's room key from the front desk. Not long after he was relaxing on Chris's bed in his leather outfit flipping through channels. He had already set up his leather cuffs; hooking the actual cuffs of the set that ran under the bed to the legs so that the strap stretched over the mattress and hidden the strap with pillows. Then he wound the second pair around that so that when Chris was cuffed down it made a sort of zip line set up. Chris would be able to move along the bed and flip over but his hands would still be restrained.

Matt must have drifted off at one point because the sound of the door scuffing against the carpet caught him off guard. Quickly Matt jumped up from the bed and darted into the bathroom, closing the door as softly as he could. Fate must have been on his side because Chris didn't bother to turn the lights on and was shuffling towards the bed mumbling something that Matt couldn't make out. Matt cracked the door open and watched quietly as Chris shed his clothes and situated himself on the bed. Matt's eyes widened when he seen Chris take his length in his hand and start to slowly stroke it. Small whimpers and moans were ghosting from his lips and Matt had to bite his knuckles to keep quiet.

"Matty….Fuck Matty your mouth is fuckin hot……" He cried out as he writhed, his hand gripping his shaft tightly.

Chris closed his eyes and started to pump himself harder and faster; his free hand fisting in the sheets as his groans and mewls raised in pitch. Stealthily Matt moved from his hiding spot and carefully climbed up on the bed, waiting until Chris seemed to be too lost in what he was doing to notice; thus giving Matt the advantage. After a couple of moments Matt seen his opening and in one quick move he grabbed both of Chris's hands and shackled them to the cuffs hidden under the pillows. The older man's eyes flew open and he started to thrash wildly; whether to free himself or to use the friction to get himself off Matt didn't know and didn't really care.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hardy?" Chris demanded as he tried to wrench his arms free.

"Just returning the favor you done me." Matt laughed as he sat straddling Chris's waist.

Chris continued to buck, his hardened length sliding up and down the crack of Matt's ass. Matt stayed still and watched as Chris's eyes went from being dark with anger to being dark with lust. Matt then climbed off of Chris and walked over to where his bag was setting, smirking as Chris whined and pleaded with him to come back and finish him off. Matt headed back over to the bed, sitting on the edge and watching as Chris rolled his hips and tried to rub his thighs together to push himself over the edge.

"Matty….please, please get me off." He panted; sweat rolling down the side of his face and landing on the pillows.

Matt reached into his bag and grabbed the leather ring from the box of oil, biting his cheek to keep from sighing as he slid it down Chris's erection. Chris started to thrust into his hand; his head falling back and a choked moan issuing from his mouth. Matt blocked the sound out and cinched the ring tight, making Chris yelp. Next Matt grabbed the bottle of oil and let it dribble over the straining head of Chris's cock. Making himself ignore the tortured pleas that were falling form Chris's lips swiftly he started to work the oil in the only way he knew how. His grip on Chris's shaft was hard, but it slipped easily in and out of Matt's fist with the aid of the oil.

"Fuck Hardy….." Chris panted as he thrust into Matt's hand over and over again the oil working its magic and making each touch more intense than the last.

"Later." Matt breathed as he covered Chris's body; forcing his tongue into Chris's mouth.

Their tongues swirled and fought for dominance as Matt used the left over oil on his hands to coat Chris's nipples. Beneath him Chris wriggled and ground himself against Matt, his erection rubbing against Matt's ass.

"You're such a slut Jericho." Matt growled when he broke away.

"Matt…God please Matt……" Chris whined as he continued to grind against Matt; needing release so bad that it was starting to hurt.

"Please what?" Matt pinched on of Chris's nipples between his fingers; grinning when Chris yelped in pain.

"Please let me get off….I need to cum so bad Matt….." Chris mewled, arching again into Matt. "Please just fuck me or something…." He continued to whimper incoherently as he thrashed around on the bed.

"Damn Jericho; anyone ever tell you that you talk too fucking much?" Matt asked as moved up to straddle Chris's chest. "Guess I'll just have to put some South in your mouth to shut you up." Matt unclipped on side of his thong and let his own erection spring free, stroking it idly before prodding Chris's lips with the head. "Open wide slut." He demanded.

If Chris had thought to disobey the order, the decision was taken from him when Matt thrust as hard and deep as he could; gagging Chris as when he hit the back of Chris's throat. For a moment Matt didn't move, he just groaned at the feeling of Chris's lips wrapped tightly around his aching length.

"If you bite me I swear that I'm going to make this worse for you." Matt threatened; his teeth bared and his eyes hard.

Chris swallowed out of reflex, making Matt moan as he quickly thrust in and out of Chris's mouth a couple of times. Matt knew that he had to be bruising Chris's lips, but he didn't care; he wanted to humiliate Chris as much as Chris had humiliated him. Matt grabbed what he could of Chris's hair and started a brutal pace, hitting the back of Chris's throat with each thrust. Matt felt himself getting ready to spill and forced himself to slow down; he didn't want to blow his first load too soon. Chris on the other hand seemed to appreciate the change in pace; he laved the head and shaft eagerly, dragging his teeth lightly when Matt would withdraw.

"Jesus Chris…." Matt breathed as he thrust back deep into Chris's throat, there was no way he was going to hold back his first orgasm at this pace and with Chris using his tongue the way he was. "I wonder though…do you spit or swallow?"

Chris's eyes widened as Matt came hard in his mouth, holding his head so that he couldn't move away. Chris swallowed as much as he could, but still some leaked from the corners of his lips and when Matt pulled out he coughed, expelling some onto his chest. Matt laughed then stuck his hand back into his bag once more, this time pulling out the nipple clamps from the box and the studded collar. With a dark smirk he started to pull and roll Chris's nipples, watching as Chris arched in pained pleasure as the oil started to take effect. When the first clamp bit into the ultra sensitive skin Chris yelped and tried to jerk away, but the clamp held firm and Matt watched as tears leaked from Chris's eyes.

"Matty, I'm sorry…please…." Before Chris could finish his plea Matt clipped the other one and gave the chain in the middle a light tug.

"Does that feel good?" He taunted.

"Shit…" Matt didn't know if it was a moan or an expletive at that point so he tugged again to see what Chris would do. "Matt….please Matt…." Chris's head fell back and he rolled his hips trying to find some sort of release as his entire body trembled on the sheets.

Matt's patience was wearing down quickly, he could feel himself starting to harden again and smacked Chris's thigh the same way Chris had done to him. He loved the ragged yelp that burst from Chris's throat so he gave the other thigh the same treatment; grinning as they turned a bright red.

"On your stomach." He commanded.

Chris complied as quickly as he could, arching his back and wiggling his ass in invitation. Matt unclipped the other side of his thong and pulled it away, tossing it to the floor before grabbing the dog collar. He opened the box it came in and had to keep himself from laughing when Chris stiffened at the sound. Almost lovingly Matt ran his hands up Chris's sides and over his shoulders before coming to rest on either side of Chris's throat. The leather collar dangled from his hand and it only took Matt a couple of seconds to get it on. He had wanted to remove the metal tab that kept it place, but it was too late to stop and do it now; he just had to make sure that he didn't clinch it too tight.

Matt let one hand drift back down to Chris's cock and pumped it a couple of times, gathering as much of Chris's pre-cum as he could and then applying it to himself in place of lube. Pitifully Chris thrust into his hand, almost sobbing as he pleaded with Matt. Matt gritted his teeth and gripped Chris's hips hard; thrusting in completely the first time. With a scream Chris reared back as far as his restraints would allow. Matt stilled, panting as Chris rolled his hips; taking him even deeper. The older man started to sink back towards the pillows but Matt grabbed the end of the collar and pulled it tight; making Chris bend almost backwards to avoid being choked out.

Chris's breathy whimpers and whines spurred Matt into a fast pace; slamming in and out of the blonde ruthlessly as he every so slightly pulled the collar tighter. The action only seemed to intensify Chris's reactions and Matt dipped his head and bit the side of Chris's neck; suckling the salty flesh. Matt moved slightly to the right and slowed his thrusts, pulling almost completely out before slowly sinking back in.

"MATT!!" Chris whined; trying to thrust himself back against the dark haired man. "Don't fuckin tease me Matt. Fuck me!"

"Like this?" Matt breathed as he pulled out once again then slammed back in.

"Harder…fuck…me…harder…" The breathy quality of Chris's voice was getting airier so Matt loosened his hold somewhat as he complied with Chris's demand.

Soon both men were nothing more than moaning and growling entities, and Matt felt his second orgasm beginning to wash over him. Chris was sobbing as he brokenly pleaded with Matt to let him cum. Matt ran his hand down Chris's sides to his throbbing shaft, stroking it as hard and fast as he was pounding into Chris. Just moments before Matt filled Chris with his hot cum, he jerked the ring off. Chris started to holler as his seed exploded from him but Matt cut it off by pulling the collar as tight as he dared; slamming in and out of Chris until the older man sagged back against him bonelessly.

Chris's chest was rising and falling rapidly as he fought for breath after the intensity of his orgasm, so Matt slowly loosened the collar until it was dangling limply from his hand. Chris was still leaned back against him, making Matt's thighs burn from the exertion of holding up two men. Matt maneuvered around until he and Chris were lying on the bed, Matt's hands wrapped around Chris's chest and his leg thrown over Chris's waist. It didn't take long for Chris to pass completely out and once he was asleep Matt undid his hands and quickly rounded up his things; leaving only the cuffs attached to the bed legs behind. Before he left however he grabbed the collar back out of the bag and as gently as he could he put it around Chris's neck, buckling it loosely as he snickered.

"_That'll teach him not to treat Matt Hardy like a common locker room whore._" Matt smirked before closing the door. "Sleep well bitch." He murmured as he made his way back to his room for some well deserved sleep.


	3. A Trading of Roles

_A/N: Alright, done a request and for the fact that I can't seem to get Matticho out of my mind. Warning: Extreme Smut! Slash! Rough Play! If any of those three bother you then I suggest that you turn and click out of this fic right now. If you stay and read I don't want to hear about how it scarred you for life. I warned you; you ignored it, case closed._

_Anyways….on with the fic. And I hope y'all enjoy!_

Chris was lounging around in Matt's locker room watching his match on RAW. It was a pretty standard Tag Team match; Matt and Miz against Shawn and Kofi. So far Matt and Kofi had the most ring time and the crowd was eating it up. They flew around the ring, Matt pulling out some of his older moves that hadn't graced the ring in quite a long while. Chris could tell that Matt was getting winded; his face was a light shade of pink and there was a sheen of sweat on his brow.

Matt hit the side effect and instead of going for a cover he moved over for a tag. Miz jumped down from the apron, laughing as he held his hands out. Matt's brows pulled together and Chris wondered if he knew that Miz was going to do that. While Matt and Miz were arguing in the corner Kofi rolled over and tagged in Shawn. Chris sat up and watched intently as Shawn snuck up behind Matt and without warning just tugged his tights down.

There was a stunned silence in the arena for a few seconds and then quickly it cut to commercial. When they came back, Matt had his tights back in position and was standing on the apron glowering at Shawn. Kofi and Miz were in the middle of the ring and within moments the match was over; Miz had somehow managed to steal a win for him and Matt. Not long after he heard bickering in the hallway but before he could get up to see what was going on the door slammed open and Matt stormed in.

Without saying anything Matt hurried into the bathroom, slamming that door behind him. It was clear that Shawn's little stunt had him in a bad mood but the slight of Matt walking past him without a word made Chris frown. It wasn't his fault that Shawn decided to show Matt's ass on live TV. Not that Chris really minded, in fact he was sort of turned on by the fact that so many had seen the round perfection that belonged to him. He walked over and even through the door he could hear Matt's grumbling and growling.

Without knocking Chris pulled the door open and walked over, wrapping his hand in Matt's hair and pulling back hard. Silently Matt stood there; his back arched backwards almost painfully. Chris looked in the mirror, licking his lips as he seen the anger fight with the desire on Matt's face.

"Chris…..I'm not in the mood for the rough play tonight." He growled.

"Too bad. Get dressed. We're leaving."

"Chris.."

Chris tugged on his hair, pulling a strangled grunt from Matt. He felt himself twitch in his jeans and let go before he lost himself completely in the play and took Matt right there in the locker room where everyone could him screaming as Chris fucked him hard and fast.

"I said; Get. Dressed."

He waited impatiently for Matt to finish getting changed, drumming his fingers on the table that sat next to the couch. Even though it was less than five minutes later, to Chris it felt as if Matt had been three hours. He pulled Matt close and forced his tongue into the warmth of Matt's mouth; a kiss of possession that when Chris broke away left Matt breathless. Matt's eyes were still dark, although now it due more to the lust than the anger.

"Let's go." Chris commanded, smacking Matt on the ass when he didn't move quickly enough.

As they walked through the backstage area on their way to the garage, countless cat calls and wolf whistles were aimed at them. Chris felt Matt tense besides him and looked over. Matt was grinding his teeth and his hands were wrapped tightly around the strap of his ring bag; his whole body seemed to be vibrating in anger. Chris furrowed his brow; he'd seen Matt slightly aggravated before, but never this mad; at least not since the whole thing with Amy and Adam. Miz walked out of the shadows and stepped into their path; clapping slowly as he smirked.

"Bravo Hardy…..bravo."

Miz didn't get much further into his taunting due to Matt lunging at him and pinning him to the wall by his throat. Miz's eyes were wide as Matt got mere inches away from his face, hissing some threat that Chris couldn't hear. Chris watched fascinated as Matt exerted his will over Miz; his mouth going dry as Miz whimpered for Matt to put him down. The whole thing was getting Chris more excited then he had been and he tugged at the back of Matt's jeans hard. Matt turned his head, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"What?!"

"We're leaving. Now." Chris tried to put his master voice back in place, but the words came out breathlessly as Matt narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine." He shoved Miz back hard, cracking the younger man's head against the wall.

Matt stalked away, leaving Chris to stare at him with his mouth open. He had never seen this side of Matt, but Chris enjoyed it. He cast a look down at Miz briefly then took off after his lover. Matt was already behind the wheel and was revving the wheel as he flipped through radio stations. Chris opened his door and slid in, holding his breath when Matt turned and looked at him; his eyes hard. Chris glared back, hoping that his face wasn't as flushed at it felt.

"Are you just going to sit here all night wasting gas?" Chris prodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Matt narrowed his eyes again but put the car in gear and ghosted out of the garage. It didn't take long to reach the hotel seeing as how Matt had broke nearly every law in the book; his foot glued to the petal and his hands tight on the wheel. The people in the lobby were giving Matt a wide berth as he strode through with Chris following behind closely. Matt didn't even wait for the elevator; he flung the door open to the stairs and stormed up. By the time Chris stepped off the elevator Matt was pacing in front of their room.

"What took you so long?" He demanded when Chris got close.

"What was that?" Chris ground out as he grabbed Matt's hair again and pulled hard.

"Chris…I'm really not in the mood for this tonight."

"Too bad."

"Chris, I'm warning you."

"Excuse me?" Chris asked gruffly. "You're warning me? I don't think so. I think you need to remember who's in charge here." Chris said as he pressed Matt up against the wall, forcing himself to glare at the younger man.

Chris was taken by surprise when Matt grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him around so that he was the one trapped against the wall. None to gently Matt dug his fingers into the muscles at Chris's shoulders, smirking at the flinch of pain.

"Who decided that?" Matt taunted, his eyes blazing. "Who decided that you were to be in charge? I don't remember being asked my opinion." Matt leaned in and bit at Chris' lips.

"That's because you have no say. You're my bitch." Chris gasped out.

Matt pulled away, a frown on his face. In all the times they had engaged in rough play; Chris never once referred to Matt as his bitch or his slave. The fact that he did now pushed Matt further into his black mood. In retaliation Matt moved one hand up to grip as much of Chris' hair as he could and pulled his head back.

"I'm _your_ bitch?" He questioned, his chocolate eyes burning as they locked with Chris' cobalt blue ones. "Tonight we'll find out who the real bitch is." He snarled.

Chris couldn't help but shiver at Matt's words; whimpering as he wondered if maybe he hadn't gotten in over his head.

"Now open that door." Matt commanded as he moved so that Chris could get to the door.

Chris fumbled in his pocket for the key, his hands sweating as he felt Matt behind him.

"Hurry up Chris." Matt breathed in Chris' ear; biting down on the lobe.

Chris' hands were shaking as his breath came in short bursts. Matt's hands were gripping his waist to the point of painful; pulling Chris back hard against his arousal. Chris fought to regain control but it was proving difficult to do with Matt grinding against him.

"Stalling isn't going to save you Chris. The longer you make me wait, the harder I'm going to fuck you and the louder I'm going to make you scream."

"I'm not stalling Assclown....." Chris's sentence ended on a yelp when Matt brought his hand down hard on Chris's ass.

"What did you call me?"

"You didn't let me finish....." Matt smacked him again, drawing a whimper from Chris. "Matt..." Another smack; and another whine. "An Assclown." Chris finally admitted with a mewl.

"You really need to watch your language." Matt purred as he massaged the area where he had kept slapping Chris.

The soft contact made Chris groan and wiggle against Matt. He hated to admit it, but this new dominating side of his lover had him turned on the point of being torturous. Belatedly Chris remembered that they were still out in the hallway were anyone could see them. As he raised the key card he heard Matt chucked behind him; then felt Matt sink his teeth into Chris' shoulder.

"If you don't let me concentrate we're never going to get into the room and then some how pictures of you and that massive piece of jean covered wood you're sporting are going to find their way onto the internet."

"Then why don't we make the pictures interesting?" Matt laughed sensuously. "Get down on your knees and show everyone how much of this 'monster piece of wood' you can swallow."

Chris couldn't help but moan at the thought of people watching and taking pictures of him sucking Matt off. He imagined sucking as much as he could down his throat as Matt panted above him with flash bulbs going off so quickly that it looked like strobe lights. He had gotten so wrapped up in his fantasy that he completely forgotten about getting the door open until Matt grabbed his hand and swiped the card. The door emitted a soft beep and soon they were in their room; Chris not even remembering moving forwards. Unceremoniously Matt shoved Chris forward, causing him to stumble and go down to his hands and knees.

"Stay like that." Matt commanded when Chris moved to get back up.

Chris heard the rustle of clothing and turned his head, watching as Matt peeled each article off slowly. Within a matter of minutes Matt stood completely bare; the head of his long. thick length already glistening. He moved over to the bed and sat down beckoning Chris forward with his finger while he stroked himself.

"Crawl."

Chris swallowed hard and did as he was told, crawling over to Matt on his hands and knees. When he was close enough Chris reared up onto his knees and placed his hands on either side of Matt's hips. Chris' mouth watered as the musky scent of Matt's arousal filled his lungs. Matt reached down and grabbed Chris' chin roughly, forcing his head up. Matt's eyes were simmering pools that didn't give Chris any indication as to what Matt was thinking.

"It turned you on thinking about people watching you suck my cock; didn't it?" Chris nodded, licking his lips. "Do you want to taste me Chrissy?" Matt asked, his voice softening somewhat. Again Chris nodded, his mouth fairly watering. "Some me how much."

Matt fisted his hand in Chris' short locks; forcing his head down. Eagerly Chris parted his lips and wrapped them around the engorged head. Greedily he lapped at the salt pre-cum that was already oozing steadily from the tip. He felt Matt pushing his head down and Chris drug his teeth lightly down the shaft. Matt groaned and bucked up, forcing himself further down Chris's throat, making him gag. Chris tried to bring his head up, but Matt pushed down on his head and thrust twice quickly before using Chris' hair to pull him up and away. Tears stung Chris' eyes from the pressure but he remained quiet; the tiniest bit of fear unfolding in his stomach.

"Strip." Matt demanded harshly, his voice down as low as it could go.

Slowly Chris got to his feet and slipped his shirt off, biting his lip and casting his down as though he was embarrassed. He knew that that look always got Matt harder and he was rewarded with a low growl from him. The next item to go were his jeans. He unbuttoned them and brought his eyes back up to stare at Matt as he shimmed his hips to make them fall. When he was completely nude he stood still, watching silently as Matt looked him up and down.

"C'mere love." Matt murmured, holding his hand out to Chris.

Obediently Chris did as he was told, his breathing quickening when Matt pulled him down onto his lap. Matt wrapped Chris's legs around him then thrust into him without any preparation; making Chris yelp hoarsely as his fingers dug into Matt's shoulders.

"Did I hurt you?" Matt asked, stilling completely and holding Chris tight.

"A little." Chris admitted; rolling his hips to try and relieve some of the pressure, a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Matt said as he buried his face in the crook of Chris's neck; his whole resolve of being the rough one gone after seeing the tear.

"Matty...." Chris whimpered, his face red.

"Yes love?"

"Make me hurt?" Matt jerked back; surprise evident on his face as Chris bit his lip. "Make me scream Matty." He pleaded as he moved against Matt.

Matt nodded and laid back, moving Chris so that he was straddling Matt's waist. Matt bucked a couple of time; trying to find the right rhythm to do as Chris asked. On the third thrust Chris moaned loudly and tightened his grip on Matt's shoulder. With a smirk Matt started to hammer into Chris, pulling Chris down hard on each upward thrust. Chris raked at his chest, his mewls and whimpers rising in pitch; letting Matt know that he was close. When Chris arched his back and closed his eyes, Matt stilled completely, choking back a laugh as Chris's eyes snapped open. They were glazed and unfocused and Matt watched as Chris tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Matty..." He whined finally.

"I want you on your hands and knees."

Quickly Chris scrambled into position,wiggling his ass invitingly. Matt bit down hard on his lip; drawing blood as he moved into position. Chris wiggled again and Matt brought his hand down hard, making Chris jump and whimper. Gently he rubbed the already red area and trailed kisses and nips up Chris's spine, loving the way he shivered under him. Finally Matt rested his hands on Chris' waist and placed the head of his member at Chris's entrance, slamming inside hard. The force of the thrust knocked Chris face first into the pillows and the slight change in position allowed Matt to thrust deeper than he had been.

Chris's moans and mewls spurred Matt on and he pounded into the older man, pressing him harder into the pillows. He felt Chris tighten around him and he used one hand to press hold his head down as the other wrapped around and took hold of Chris's hard length. Chris fought to bring his head up, but Matt just pressed harder as he started to harshly pump Chris in time to his thrusts. Moments later he felt Chris's hot, thick seed coat his hand and Chris sagged into the mattress. The extreme tightness of Chris's muscle clenching around him sent Matt over the edge and he howled as he shot deep inside his lover; biting down hard on his shoulder at the same time.

Shakily Matt pulled out and rolled over onto his side, pulling Chris along with him. The older mans eyes were closed and for a moment Matt was afraid that he had held Chris's head down too long. Matt rose up on one elbow and pressed his fingers to Chris's neck praying that he'd get a pulse. He sighed as he felt it racing beneath his fingers and he planted a relieved kiss to Chris's forehead and dropped back down on the pillows completely exhausted and was asleep minutes later.

"You're so my bitch, Assclown." Chris mumbled before he gathered Matt in his arms and drifted off to sleep himself; a sated smile on his face.


	4. Here Without You

_A/N: Just a random Oneshot that been begging to be written. I had to get it down before it exploded my brain. Another dose of Matticho for those that have a craving._

_And I don't own anything, nor is this the truth. It be nothing but my over active brain and a hyperactive Matt Muse. The song is Here without You by 3 Doors Down. So props go to them as well._

Matt couldn't believe that he had finally done it. He had walked away from the WWE. That major change in his life had taken place a little over three moths ago, yet the reality of it was just now sinking in. He had grown weary of the storylines, hated the fact that Vince had turned him into a villain. The only other thing that he hated more than that was leaving behind the one person that made it all ok. The one person that made him feel alive in ways that he couldn't remember the last time feeling.

That one person was known in households the world over as Chris Jericho. Matt still remembered the time they had been face to face. It was mere minutes after terminating his contract. He had led Chris to an unused locker room and held the older man as he fought to get the words out. The shattered expression on his face was enough to bring Matt to his knees but he held strong, kissing away the tears that fell from the cobalt blue eyes.

He had told himself that it was better this way. That if he had stayed, his anger at his job and the resentment towards Vince would have been taken out on Chris. The one person that didn't deserve the harsh words for foul moods that Matt had found himself in nearly every minute of every day there towards the end. But deep down, he knew that it wouldn't have mattered to Chris. He would have stayed by Matt's side, he would have taken it all in stride and then turned it into a joke on the off chance that he'd make Matt smile.

Matt was puttering around in his living room, not really doing anything other picking random things up and putting them somewhere else when Chris's face danced before his eyes. It was as if Chris was standing there in front of him, smiling that crooked smile that Matt's heart skip a beat. Matt shook his head; there was no way that Chris was there. But the vision remained and Matt sat down on his couch, losing himself to memories of their time together; of their love making. It wasn't long before Matt drifted off into a deep sleep, a smile curving his lips as he dreamed about holding Chris again in his arms.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Chris sat in the front passenger seat, watching the road rush by. His travelling companions were talking animatedly yet to him it was nothing more than white noise. His heart was still raw from Matt's leaving and nothing he could do could lessen the feeling. It had been almost four months and he still yet had to have a good nights sleep. If those around him noticed his morose attitude they were loathe to talk about it; something that he was grateful for. He couldn't remember how many signings he'd had in the last week, but it didn't matter. All that mattered where the few minutes that he had each night where he called to check up on Matt.

They weren't going to keep in contact, but Matt had been the first one to break that. He said that needed to hear Chris's voice to help him through the night. And the first night they did spend all night on the phone, it was as if they were just in separate cities rather than completely alone. His heart ached as he recalled the one piece of advice he had been given before starting his career on the road. "_It's hard. You'll lose everything near and dear to you. This business takes over your life. You don't for the ring…..the ring lives through you. It uses you and then tosses you away when it has no further use for you. And sometimes, it's use for you lasts for only a matter of minutes._"

Truer words had never been spoken, but when he and Matt had gotten together he though that he had beaten that system. Yet in the end, the system won. The ring brought he and Matt together and it tore them apart. Everything that he had come to depend on had been ripped out and trampled on. One lone tear slipped down his face as he leaned against the cool glass. Soon the rhythmic rocking of the car lulled him to sleep.

Before him stood Matt, smiling and holding his arms out for him. Chris took off at a dead run, flinging himself into Matt's arms and covering his face with kisses. The scene fast forwarded and they were in the ring, facing off as they grinned at one another. It was sparring and they ended up the way they always did, Matt writhing and moaning as Chris drove into him. His lips curved into a smile as he dreamed about laying in Matt's arms and kissing his soft lips.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy its only you and me_

Chris watched as the stage crew packed the last of the ring ropes. He had thought that it would have gotten easier to be without Matt as the months rolled on. But it seemed to him that the old adage was true. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Their next show was in North Carolina and he had asked Jeff if he could tag along when he went home. With a smile Jeff agreed, saying that Matt needed the surprise. As Jeff's car got closer, Chris could feel his body tense. What if Matt had found someone else? What if he didn't feel the way he used too? He seen Jeff look over at him and the younger man smiled.

"Don't worry Chris. I know Matty; he's probably missed you just as much if not more than you missed him."

Chris smiled gratefully and watched as the trees raced past the car. In what seemed like no time, Chris was standing at Matt's door; his heart beating against his chest with enough force to rip from his body. He felt Jeff nudge his back and looked over, swallowing hard and raising his hand. With a chuckle, Jeff dug around in his pocket and pulled out a key on a Hardy Boyz symbol. He fit the key in the lock and pushed the door open, yelling as he stepped into the foyer.

"Matty!"

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Chris looked up, smiling as Matt appeared. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he was wearing only a pair of sweats.

"Jeff? What are you doin—"

The words dropped off and Chris's breath stopped as Matt practical darted down the stairs. He grabbed Chris in a tight hug, covering his face with kisses. Neither man heard Jeff snickering quietly as the door closed behind him. They were both breathing hard when they pulled away. Chris brought his hands up and cupped Matt's cheeks. Staring deeply into the chocolate orbs he'd missed.

"Matt…."

"Chris…."

Words were no longer necessary as Matt led Chris to his room and proceeded to show the blonde man how much he missed him. As they lay in the afterglow of their love making, Matt holding Chris close and running his hands up and down Chris's arm. He was fast asleep, his head on Matt's chest and his leg thrown over Matt's. He missed these moments, the ones where nothing existed but him and the man in his arms. Chris snuggled closer and Matt smiled down; kissing the top of Chris's head before falling asleep himself. They may not have a lot of time together, but they at least had the night.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy its only you and me_


	5. Taken out of Context

_A/N: Apparently my musi like to make me look like a hypocrite. Or rather just my Edge Muse. This story was all his brain child. Another Matticho fic for all those that need their fix. XD One Shot Only_

_Enjoy_

* * *

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Matt and Chris had just sat down at a table in catering after Chris's Super Stars match. They were playfully bantering as their feet nudged and tapped at each other under the table. In the middle of some smart ass remark Matt looked up and watched as Glen walked through, Adam and Mike Mizanin following him with matching smirks. Chris turned around to see what had Matt's attention and snorted while rolling his eyes.

"What?" Matt asked when he turned back to Chris.

"What's so amazing about Glen and his harem? I mean, it's a has been, a nothing, and a never will be. What's so special about that?"

"You're just jealous." Matt said with a smirk.

"Of what? I can have twice as many toys as he does. All I have to do is look around and smile."

As if to prove his point, he looked over and sent a flirtatious smile to David Hart Smith, whom had just walked in with his cousin. David broke away with a wave to Natalya and jogged over, dropping down into a seat next to Chris, grinning like he had just won the lottery. Chris went to say 'I told ya so' to Matt, but when he looked, Matt was gone; his tray and bottle of water the only thing marking his place. Chris shrugged his shoulders, figuring that Matt had gone to the bathroom. That was the last he seen of him for two weeks.

_*******_

Chris was at his wits end. He had tried to call Matt, to see what was going on but every time his call went straight to voice mail. He had seen him twice in those two weeks, and each time he was talking with Adam and Glen. That in itself was enough to make Chris see red. Not that he minded Matt talking to other guys, he just didn't want him talking to those guys. He still didn't even know what he had done to make Matt mad in the first place. Chris was contemplating what he possibly done when he seen Glen walking past, alone for once. Without giving it a second thought he took after the big man, calling his name.

"Glen! Hey Glen! Wait up." Glen stopped and turned around, waiting for Chris to jog up to him.

"Can I help you?" He drawled as Adam sidled up to him and wrapped an arm around Glen's waist.

"I was just wondering…" Chris trailed off, rubbing the back of his head and wondering how he was going to finish the sentence without looking like a complete douche bag; he mumbled his next sentence. "I haven't seen him in two weeks, and I seen him talking to you and Adam, so I was wondering if you knew where he was."

"Lemme get this straight." Glen said with a laugh. "You don't know where your boyfriend is at?" Chris nodded his head yes, his face turning red. "It's been two weeks and you're just now worried about him?"

"N-no. I just figured that after a few days, he'd come around and give me a tongue lashing for whatever stupid thing I've done now and then we'd work it out."

"No wonder he was so pissed." Adam said with a smirk. "But seriously Chris, has it dawned on you where we are this week?"

"We're in North Carolin……ah."

Glen and Adam nodded their heads, laughing as Chris took off at a dead run. He darted into his locker room and grabbed his phone, hoping that Matt would pick up. He went to dial Matt's cell, but decided to call the house phone. He paced the room as the phone ran, biting his nails.

"_Hello?_"

"Jeff?" Chris asked confused, maybe he'd dialed the wrong number.

"_Chris?_"

"Yea, hey is Matty there?" He asked, slipping into the affectionate nickname that he stolen from Jeff not long after he and Matt had gotten together.

"_Yea, but he's rather…busy at the moment…….damn Matty, you're fucking tight."_ Chris paled as he heard Matt moan.

"What the hell is going…."

"_Hey Chris, I have to go…….Matty loosen up or I'm going to hurt you."_

The dial tone sounded in his ear and Chris rushed from the room, leaving his bag sitting on the couch. He dug around in his jeans for the keys to his rental, his hands shaking hard. He had heard the rumors about Matt and Jeff, about how they were closer than brothers should be but he had refused to believe it. Chris jumped into his car and sped from the parking lot, his mind flashing ideas through his head; none of them to his liking. He had been to Matt's house twice before, so he roughly knew the way.

Soon he was striding up the steps to Matt's door, hand still shaking as he tried the door knob. He wasn't surprised that it swung open, Matt always left the door unlocked when he was at home. The front room was darkened, but Chris dimly heard the sound of voices coming from the den near the back of the house. With his feet feeling like lead he walked back, trying to stay as silent as he could. He couldn't shake the thoughts though that he had somehow driven his lover into the arms of his brother. When he got closer he managed to picked Matt's voice out clearly even though it was apparent that he was talking lowly.

"Damn Jeff, you called me tight? You have to be tighter than I was."

"Sorry Matty….." Jeff trailed off into a moan and then Chris heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Jeff, quit moving, it's only gonna make it hurt worse."

"I can't help it Matty, you're hurting me." Jeff whined.

"Just give me one more……YES!" Matt's loud exclamation was followed by Jeff groaning loudly.

"God Matty, you're good."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!?" Chris yelled; unable to take it anymore.

Both brothers jumped, Matt falling off the couch and Jeff landing on him. Chris moved around so that he get a good look, his face red when he seen that Matt was fully dressed and that Jeff still had his pants on. Jeff got up first, massaging his lower back and held a hand out to Matt.

"What the hell are you doing here Jericho?" Matt asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"I come to see what the hell is wrong with you. Where have you been these last two weeks? Why won't you talk me? What have I done now?" All the questions that Chris had been holding inside came rushing out as he stood there.

"Shouldn't you be back at the arena working on your harem so that it'll out number Glens?" Matt asked harshly.

"What?"

"Nevermind." Matt huffed as he walked off, grumbling.

Chris stood there staring at his retreating back as he tried to figure out what in the hell Matt was talking about. He heard Jeff snicker and looked over, frowning as Jeff's snicker then turned into a full blown laugh.

"What's so funny Hardy?"

"You." Jeff wheezed as he slipped his shirt on.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope. I'm going home."

Chris glared as Jeff waved at him with a big smile on his face as he left through the sliding glass doors. The fact that Jeff knew what Matt was mad at and wasn't telling him making him growl. He heard footsteps going up the stairs and figured that the best way to find out was to get it straight from the horses mouth. As quietly as he could he walked up the stairs, listening for any clue as to what room Matt was in. All he heard at the top of the stairs was Matt grumbling about toys and douche bags. Confused Chris snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Matt, smirking as he jumped.

"I've missed you." He breathed into Matt's ear.

"Why didn't you have one of your toys keep you company."

"Dammit Matthew, I don't know why you're mad at me!" Chris turned Matt around, locking his arms around Matt's waist so he couldn't get away.

"Then I'm not going to tell you."

"I have ways of making you talk Mr. Hardy." Chris said in his best Bond impersonation, hoping that Matt wasn't so mad that a little teasing wouldn't work on him.

"Your tricks aren't going to work on me Chris." Matt sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Let me go so I can finish what I was doing."

"Not until you tell me."

"Then we're going to be standing here all night." Matt said defiantly.

"That's fine. But I must warn you, I haven't eaten and your neck is looking very tasty right now." Chris accentuated his words with a nip to Matt's neck. "Tell me…….please?" He pleaded before biting Matt's earlobe.

"N-no."

Chris smirked to himself, Matt was beginning to break and he really hadn't done anything to him. He pulled his head back and watched bemused at Matt tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, making it red and swollen; the perfect target for him to nip at next. He bent his head and grasped Matt's bottom lip gently, worrying it then soothing it with swipes of his tongue.

"Matt….tell me love." He murmured, stealing quick kisses between the words.

"Why should-should I?"

"Because you love me, and if you don't then I'm going stop and leave you standing here all hot and bothered."

"You wouldn't." Matt hissed, arching into Chris with a slight mewl.

"Wouldn't I?" Chris let go of Matt's waist and went to walk away, grinning when Matt grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Fine, but you're going to think it's stupid." Matt conceded with a sigh and Chris waited for him to go on. "When you made the comment about how it wouldn't take much for you get anyone you wanted, and then flirted with David, it made me realize just how replaceable I am, and then when you didn't follow me when I left? I don't know, it just made it seem like I don't matter much to you, that you felt proving you were better than Glen was more important. I didn't need it thrown up in my face that no one is immune to that smile of yours."

"Matty, that's not stupid. Why didn't you just tell me that instead of avoiding me for the past two weeks?"

"To be fair, you didn't come find me either."

"I wanted to give you your space, I figured that you'd come to me when you were ready to rip me a new one."

"Yea, well, I thought 'out with the old, in with the new' as they say." He whispered.

"Matt, you'll never be old to me." Chris said quietly as he kissed him gently. "Besides I don't need more than one lover. The one I have now is more than enough for me. Who cares if Glen has to have two, that means that one of them isn't getting the job done." He smirked when he pulled away.

"I never thought of it like that."

"Besides, it's Adam and Mike." Chris twisted his face up into a grimace.

"They're not that bad."

"But they're bad enough."

Matt rolled his eyes and moved away from Chris, heading down to his room. Chris followed smirking as his eyes flicked up and down Matt's form. Only one thing remained on his mind though and he couldn't help but ask as he stood in the doorway.

"Matt, what were you and Jeff doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Matt smirked before grabbing Chris by the shirt and dragging him into the room; kicking the door shut.


	6. A Hardy Never Tells

_A/N: So I just realized that I left the ending of Taken out of Context vague, and Edge Muse decided to show up and butt in again, so here we go, a Sequel. Now if I can only get Edge to work with me on Mirror seeing as how Kane is lagging. XD_

_Enjoy!_

Things were back to normal between Matt and Chris, but still in the back of Chris's mind was the question about what he had walked in on Matt and Jeff doing. Every time he'd ask Matt, Matt would smirk and change the subject knowing that it was driving Chris insane that he didn't know. After a couple of days spent with the brothers observing every move, every touch that passed between them; he was still at a loss about what had happened. Matt gave away nothing, and Jeff was such a free spirit that even if he said something about it, Chris wasn't able to decipher it from his twisty poetic speech.

They were getting ready to ship off to the next city, it was still in North Carolina; maybe a couple hours away, so Matt and Jeff decided to just to drive. Matt was packing the car, growling about why Jeff needed a large suitcase, they'd probably end up driving back and forth anyways. With a laugh, Jeff shook his head and patted Matt on the back before walking away. From the inside of the house Chris watched silently, trying to read something into the casual exchange. The front door opened and closed, startling him almost as much as Jeff jumping onto his back.

"Whatcha doin' Jericho?" He laughed in Chris's ear.

"Just remembering a time when you hated me." Chris quipped.

"Ah, I never really hated you, just the fact that you were with Matty."

Chris closed his eyes and laughed; Jeff certainly made no bones about how much he hated that fact. They had had some intense ring battles during that time, both of them trying to make the other see their point of view. In the end it had been their mutual love of Matt that made them set their differences aside and start an uneasy friendship. Of course with Jeff once he got past hating someone, they became a target for his pranks and sometimes unwanted physical contact.

"Get off of me." Chris said as he pried Jeff's hands apart.

"Bet Matty's never heard that before." Jeff laughed.

"Of course not. I love it when he's on my back." Chris leered, unable to resist the silly mood that Jeff seemed to exude at all hours of the day.

"Me too." Jeff said cryptically before walking away to grab Matt and his ring bags from the couch.

Chris watched with a quirked brow, his mind going back to what he had walked in on not too long ago. They both had been clothed, but the sounds and the moaning, there was no way that it wasn't what Chris thought. And he had waited a moment, so it was possible that Matt had tucked himself back into his pants and pulled Jeff's up. He furrowed his brows, hating the fact that he still had these doubts.

"Jeff, what did I walk in on?" Chris asked, knowing that he didn't need to elaborate.

"Chris, a gentleman never asks and a Hardy never tells."

"Well I'm no gentleman, I want to know."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does." Chris was starting to get aggravated, he wanted to know damn it.

Jeff walked over to the bookshelf that was situated in the corner and searched the spines of the books, his tongue poking out of the corner of his lip. Chris walked over, shifting impatiently. Then with a triumphant 'hah' Jeff pulled a book free and stuffed it into his ring bag before leaving the room. Growling Chris followed Jeff out, the two of them fighting over who was sitting in front with Matt. In the end Matt shoved them both in the back, placing the ring bags in the passenger seat, rolling his eyes as both men whined about the decision.

"If y'all want to act like children then I'm going to treat y'all like children." Matt said with an eye roll as they pulled out of the driveway.

By the time they arrived at the arena, Matt had a total of ten minutes to get ready for his match. Jeff and Chris decided that it would be better if they just got a hotel room that night seeing as how Matt would be exhausted and he didn't trust Jeff or Chris to drive for long periods of time. Apparently he thought that they'd get sidetracked by something or the other and drive off into a ditch. It was a constant source of amusement to both Jeff and Chris and they took great pains to try and convince Matt otherwise; knowing that it was and exercise in futility. Chris slipped off and made the call setting up a set of adjoining rooms.

Jeff was lounging around in the locker room while Chris waited at the gorilla for Matt to come back. The match was running longer than normal and he watched as Matt took a rather hard kick to the back from Kofi. Matt lurched forwards, pressing his hand to the lower back and grimacing in pain; no doubt he'd be in pain as the night progressed. Ten minutes later the bell rang and Kofi's music filled the arena as Matt made his way slowly up the ramp. Chris grabbed him the minute he stepped through and looped his arm around Matt's waist, supporting Matt as they walked. Jeff had packed up the bags and was waiting outside the locker room. When Matt and Chris got close, Jeff looped his arm around Matt on the other side and as one they started out to the car; ignoring the cat calls from guys they passed.

When they got to the car, Matt moved to get behind the wheel but Jeff maneuvered him into the back seat, making Matt lie down as Chris took the wheel.

"Come on guys. I'm driving back home."

"No, we got a hotel room for tonight. You need to rest Matty." Jeff said as he climbed into the front seat.

Matt grumbled but did as he was told, his back was hurting too bad for him to put much of a fight. At the hotel Jeff picked up the keys and started up to the rooms as Chris went next door to get them something to eat. When he got back he seen that one of the doors had been left cracked so he nudged it open, setting the bags and pop carrier on the table and looking around. Neither Matt or Jeff were to be found, and he was about to call one of their cells when he heard soft moaning from the direction of the door that adjoined their rooms.

With a furrowed brow he walked over, noticing that that door too was left cracked as well. He pulled the door, relieved that it moved without sound and practically fainted at the sight he seen. Jeff was sitting on Matt's thighs, clad only in boxers and he was murmuring as his body rocked back and forth.

"Matty, this might hurt. I'm gonna try something new." Matt just mewled and wiggled, bringing Chris's eyes down to his exposed legs. "Hold on, I need more oil."

Chris heard Matt's indrawn breath at the feel of the cold liquid that Jeff squirted on him. Chris moved back into his room, kicking his shoes off so that he could walk bare foot on the carpet.

"Ouch Jeff, was that a damned knuckle?" He heard Matt yelp.

"Yea…" Jeff's voice sounded guilty but Chris knew what a good actor he was and figured that Jeff was smirking.

"Jeff move or do something, you're killing me here." Matt whined.

"Wait a minute, I've never done this one before."

Chris padded over silently, unleashing a round relieved of guffaws as he looked over Jeff's shoulders. Jeff yelp and jumped, slipping off of Matt and landing on the floor, while Matt jerked. On the bed was a book and a bottle of oil, the name of the book glaring from the top of the page '_Deep Tissue Massage for Dummies'. _Matt turned his head and glared at his lover, rolling his eyes when Jeff launched himself at Chris; taking the both of them to the floor. They rolled around for few minutes, and Matt pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Y-you mean this entire time you guys were just giving each other back massages?" Chris gasped out between laughs.

"What did you think we were doing?" Matt asked, frowning as Jeff got up and plopped down next to him.

"Uh--well…."

"Relax Matty, he was just thinking what half the roster thinks."

"And what's that?" Matt asked, quirking an eyebrow at his brother as he flipped through the book slowly.

"That we're fucking." Jeff replied off handedly as he studied a diagram.

"What?" Matt yelped as he turned his eyes to Chris. "You thought that I….and Jeff were…."

"Well, you guys weren't telling me and from what I've over heard, it seemed plausible. Not to mention the fact that you looked like you weren't wearing anything and Jeff is in his boxers." Chris said as his face burned.

"We have to do something Chris." Jeff said, never once looking up from the book. "The only good masseuse Vince employs is always booked. And Matty and I don't trust our backs to anyone. So we started to do the work ourselves. And I didn't want to get oil on my pants or shirt, they're new."

"All of the masseuses are good. If they weren't Vince wouldn't hire them." Chris said confused.

"Chris have you ever had an appointment with the one that has the booker and the bouncer?" Matt asked.

"Uh, no."

"Then you don't get it. Go to her and you'll see the difference. In fact she's the one that gave us this book." Jeff said.

"What does a masseuse need with a booker and a bouncer?"

"I don't know, but she's worth the wait. And the Booker and Bouncer are pretty awesome to talk too. I think they're all sisters, at least they fight like sisters, can't remember their names though…." Matt said as he trailed off; trying to remember their names.

"So you two have never…" Chris probed as he climbed up and laid so that his head was in Matt's lap.

"Uh, I love my brother, but not in that capacity." Jeff said with a grimace.

"Chris, if you would like to eveeerrrrrr have sex again I suggest you drop the subject." Matt warned.

"Fine, consider it dropped. Our food is sitting in the other room guys."

Jeff put the book aside and darted into the room, leaving Matt and Chris still on the bed; laughing when they heard Jeff exclaiming over everything that he pulled from the bag. Chris moved to get up but Matt pulled him back down, kissing him gently.

"What was that for?" Chris panted when Matt finally pulled away.

"Being you." Matt smiled as he moved off the bed, pulling Chris along with him.


	7. Fishing Trip? What Fishing Trip?

Matt groaned as he slowly drifted back towards consciousness. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Beside him Chris mumbled in his sleep and rolled over; wrapping his arm around Matt's waist. With a soft chuckle Matt absentmindedly stroked his lover's hair, another yawn erupting from him. The room was silent; Chris's soft breathing barely registering to Matt's ears. It was at that time that his stomach decided to make itself known, breaking the silence and making Matt grin. Gently Matt removed Chris' arm; laying it across one of the pillows and swallowing a laugh when Chris hugged it close.

Matt padded into the kitchen and put some coffee on to percolate before he started to rummage through the cabinets for pancake mix. It had been awhile since he had been up to the family cabin so he hoped that Jeff had left him some. Towards the back was a box and Matt grabbed it with a happy yelp and soon he was splattered with the wet mix and had smudges of the dry mix across his forehead. He moved over the refrigerator and grabbed the tub of butter out and put a large dollop of it on the griddle before pouring the batter.

It didn't take long for the delicious scent of fresh pancakes to waft through the small cabin and Matt opened a window to let in some fresh air. He had just put the last two cakes on his plate when Chris wandered in, running his hands through his hair and yawning. He plopped down in one of the chairs and grimaced as he popped his back, the crackling sound making Matt wince slightly. He set the plate on the table before turning around and making them two cups of coffee; leaving Chris's black while he dumped sugar and Irish creamer in his.

"You know you don't need those." Chris remarked over the rim of his coffee cup; his eyes glittering as Matt covered his pancakes with honey in place of syrup.

"I know." Matt cut off a nice sized hunk and stuck it in his mouth, smearing honey on his lips.

Chris rose out of his chair and moved around to Matt's chair; straddling Matt's lap as he bent down to lick the sticky sweetness away. "You're messy do you know that?" He asked with a smirk.

"But you love me anyways." Matt grinned as he leaned in and captured Chris's lips, slipping his tongue inside to explore.

Chris pulled away, slightly out of breath and reached around his back to grab Matt's plate. Matt quirked an eyebrow when Chris pulled off a small piece with his fingers and offered it to him, his eyes sparkling mischievously. With an equally devious grin Matt took the offering in his mouth, suckling at Chris' fingers before releasing them with a wet pop. He then reached down and pulled a nice size chunk off and presented it to Chris; biting his bottom lip when Chris reached out with his tongue and took it from him.

"If we keep doing this, we're never going to finish eating." Matt groaned Chris took his hand and licked the honey from his fingertips.

"And??????"

"And my brother and Shannon are coming up here today to go fishing. Or have you forgotten that?"

As if they had been waiting for their cue both men barged through the door laughing. Jeff was the first one to see the position that Matt and Chris were in, his face going a bright red color. Shannon; whom had been a couple of paces behind Jeff didn't and moved out from behind him. He was getting ready to say something when his eyes landed on Matt and Chris. Both men looked to be naked and Matt had honey smudges on his lips.

"Dammit Harvey, give a man some warning or something. We don't wanna come in here and catch you two tongue wrestling in the nude." Shannon yelped as he closed his eyes.

"Yea Matty, you coulda put sock or something on the door to let us know that you were getting some." Jeff teased, watching as Chris buried his face in Matt's neck.

"Alright you jokers, out." Matt laughed as he pointed towards the door.

Jeff and Shannon didn't need to be told twice, they disappeared so fast that Matt was surprised there wasn't smoke coming from their feet. When the door shut behind them, Matt gently gripped Chris's chin and moved his head back so he could stare into the blue orbs that he loved so much. Chris's cheeks were stained light pink and his tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips. Matt pushed his chair back and stood up, shifting Chris's weight.

"What do you think you're doing Matthew?" Chris yelped when Matt started towards the bedroom after locking the front door.

"Well, I have to get dressed. And all my clothes are in the bed room." He said matter-a-factly as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"So? What does that have to do with carrying me?"

"You looked so comfortable sitting there that I didn't want to disturb you." Matt smirked as he dropped Chris on the bed; covering him with his body a second later.

"And what's the point of this?" Chris breathed as Matt started to kiss and lick at his neck.

"Because you're a tease…" Matt trailed off as he bit at Chris' jumping pulse.

"Matty, you don't have time for this. Jeff and SHANNON…." Chris yelped when Matt whisked his pants off and sunk two fingers into him; readying him.

"They can wait." Matt panted and he wriggled out of his pants. "Right now, I have _bigger _things to take care of."

"Are you making fun of my weig…mnmmmmm."

Matt pulled his fingers out and thrust in clean to the hilt, his lips catching Chris' as he began to snap his hips at a fast pace. Chris writhed under Matt, tearing his lips away to mewl and whimper as his fingers dug into Matt's arms. Matt kept the quick pace up for a few minutes; loving the sounds that were pouring from Chris's mouth. He felt himself getting ready to blow and slowed down, pulling almost all the way out before sinking back in slowly.

"Matty…" Chris whined as he bucked up against Matt.

"Shush babe. I want you to ride me." Matt rolled over onto his back and gripped Chris's hips, smirking when whimpered. "Dance for me Chrissy."

Chris started to roll his hips as his hands splayed out on Matt's chest for balance. Matt groaned and tried to stay as still as he could; letting Chris work his magic. Sweat trailed down Chris's face and Matt reached up to wipe it away, chewing his bottom lip when Chris nuzzled his hand. Chris sped his pace up, tightening his muscles painfully on every downward stroke until Matt was thrusting up hard into him. It didn't take long after that for both men to hit their peaks, Chris covering Matt's chest with a loud cry and Matt shooting jet after hot jet deep inside of Chris with a howl. Chris panted as he slid off of Matt and stretched out by his side; running his fingers through Matt's tangled hair.

The sound of banging filtered through their after glow and Matt snickered tiredly as he got up from the bed. He quickly washed up and slipped into pair of worn out jeans and his Tar Heel's jersey; pulling his hair back into a messy ponytail while Chris watched from the bed. Matt sat down on the bed to pull his shoes on and smiled when he felt Chris at his back; his lips trailing up his neck softly before latching on and leaving a large lover's bite. When he pulled away, Matt pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him until neither man could breathe.

"I'll….be back….later….babe." He panted when he pulled away.

"I'll still be laying here." Chris grinned as he took Matt's hand and rubbed himself against it. "I'll be laying here just…..like….this." Chris laid back against the pillows, stroking himself slowly as he shot Matt an innocent look.

"Fuck fishing." Matt growled as he disrobed again and jumped onto the bed.

Chris laughed and soon they were lost to their own little world, leaving Jeff and Shannon banging and hollering at the front door for the next four hours.


	8. Wanted: One Whiskey Boy

_A/N: I don't own the wrestlers or the songs. Just thought y'all like to know that. _

* * *

"_Fuck you Chris." -SLAM-_

Those were the last words I heard come from Matt's mouth before he stormed out of my life over three months ago. Three Fucking Months. Three months of pure hell. He had been transferred back to SmackDown, so I got to see him often. From afar. And always surrounded by men completely unworthy of his time and attention. Like that dimwitted dolt Dolph Ziggler. If I have to see him with his arm around _my _Matty one more time I swear I'm going to rip it off and beat him with it while he bleeds to death. Then there's that new kid, Tyler Reks; or T-Rex as he's known in the locker room. That one needs to keep his hands to himself too.

Doesn't he know that veterans never mingle with the rookies? Maybe I should be the one to tell him; with a fist to the face and foot to the junk. Of course I know that each and every offer that had been laid at Matt's feet had been ignored and turned down. Jeff had told me so….atleast when he decided to talk to me instead glaring at me. I really thought we had moved past that. Apparently we hadn't. In fact if look could kill then I would have suffered a horrible, painful, fiery death tonight when I walked into the arena for my match.

I looked up at the clock in my locker room, 20 minutes until my promo; which was then going to be followed by my match. Coincidently my promo was against Jeff, as if I needed to have him yelling in my face about something but meaning something else all together. I bent down and tugged my left boot on before heading over to my bag. I sift through the contents, pushing aside a couple of Matt's shirts that been left behind before grabbing the small bottle of baby oil. According to the powers that be, all wrestlers that compete bare chested must now be slicked with the stuff.

I sighed and started the process, pouring some of the liquid into my hand and closing my eyes as my hands slid over my chest and shoulders. I wished that it was Matt doing it, and soon my hand starts to run lower. When it hits the top of my trunks I snapped my eyes open and threw the bottle against the wall with a scowl. A moment later there was a soft knock followed by a muffled 'Its time Mr. Jericho.' I grabbed my belts and headed to the door; wishing that I could leave after my promo. I really don't want to go up against that pretty boy John Morrison; he'll probably cry if I break one of his nails or muss his hair.

I stalked down the ramp, my kayfabe glare faltering when I seen Matt standing in the ring with Jeff. They embraced; smiling at some whispered thing and I ground my teeth, that should be me in his arms; smiling at him like that. I climbed into the ring and eye them both warily. One Hardy boy is enough to deal with without having to worry about what the other one is up too. Never mind that I had forgotten what I was supposed to say. I flicked my eyes up and down my lost lover. He looks fucking delicious in his distressed jeans and charcoal gray button up Affliction shirt. He'd look even better though wearing nothing while writhing under me, crying out my name as loud as he can.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts away. I didn't need people to start thinking that I'm like Randy; popping wood every time I stepped into the ring. Although if they knew what Matt looked like in the throes of passion, they'd pop a stiffy in no time whenever they seen him.

"Chris? Chris?"

Great Jeff had been running his mouth the entire time and I had no clue what he had said. I forced my face into a scowl and did what I do best; hurl insults.

"I'm sorry Hardy, but I don't have the time to decipher what the hell you just said. So why don't you two clear out of my ring and let us big boys play."

Ok, it wasn't an insult, and it really wasn't that mean but damn it, Matt's distracting me. He keeps licking his lips and biting the bottom one. I want to drop my mic and take him to the mat; covering him in kisses as I bare his body to my eyes and the eyes of the world. I moved my eyes from his lips to his eyes; wondering how Matt could just stand there and act like he doesn't care; like he's not affected at all by seeing me in my trunks glossed with oil. The kick to the stomach really was a surprise, as were the words Jeff mumbled in my ear as he executed the 'Twist of Fate' as Matt watched on; seemingly unaffected.

"I don't care what you do, but you better fucking end Matt's suffering……tonight."

They then exited the ring, leaving me to figure out how I was going to do what Jeff wanted me to do. Given the fact that I had to sell Jeff's move, I rolled around for a few minutes before slowly getting to my feet. My match started just seconds after that, but I couldn't tell what happened, I was too busy trying to come up with a plan. Which being the amazingly, intelligent and awesome man that I am, I put together something that was guaranteed to blow Matt's mind as I headed backstage. I quickly dressed, shoving my phone deep into my back pocket then practically running from the room. Tonight was the perfect night even; it was almost as if I had made it right to order.

I sped back to the hotel, darting up to the third floor and grabbed my guitar. I tuned it and changed into the outfit that I had worn the first night Matt and I had gone out. I had gotten lucky that night and I hoped that history would repeat itself. My hair had deflated at some point; the sweat from my match loosening the gels hold, causing it to flop down onto my forehead. There really was no point in fixing it; if everything went to according to plan it'd just get messier. The only potential wrench in my plan was that I wanted Matt and only Matt to hear me. And seeing as how he and Jeff were staying on the second floor serenading him on his balcony was out of the question. I didn't need an audience as I sang my heart out to my love.

There was a park only a little ways from the hotel, it was surrounded by trees and brush; completely hidden from the road and from even the prying eyes of those in the hotel. It was the perfect setting now all I had to do was get Matt there. I sent off a few quick texts to Jeff; explaining what was goin on. I waited on pins and needles; going over what I was going do. His reply, when it came was one word "Fine." I let out a small victory yelp and headed off to the park. I had only been there a couple minutes; no more than ten when I heard Matt's laugh followed by Jeff cussing. The bench I had taken residence up on was hidden from the main part of the park by some bushes so I slowly; so as not to make too much noise, made a small hole in the leaves so that I could look through.

Matt was wearing the same outfit that he had been in when he was in the ring. Only now his hair was loose from his ponytail and floating on the light breeze that crept through the trees. He looked beautiful standing in the moonlight, a small smile on his face as he watched Jeff run up the slide before back flipping off of it. I decided that now was as good a time as any and started to strum the strings on my guitar; softy pulling the melody of Alan Jackson's 'Wanted' out of nowhere. I heard the bushes start to rustle so I turned around as if I was just out there for some me time. An in drawn breath gave me my cue to start singing. First I just hummed, mainly to warm up my vocal chords but also giving the setting a more informal feel. Then I started to softly sing the chorus; tweaked of course.

"Wanted; One good heart man, to forgive imperfections in the man that he loves. Wanted; Just one chance to tell him how much I still love him. I can't be sorry enough."

I heard footsteps come towards me in the grass; I swallowed hard and moved flawlessly into the chorus of Toby Keith's "Whiskey Girl"; my voice wavering slightly as I sang.

"He ain't into wine and roses; Beer just makes him turn up his nose an he can't stand the thought of sipping Champagne. No Cuervo Gold Margaritas. Just ain't enough good burn in Tequila; He needs something with a little more edge and a little more pain. He's my little Whiskey Boy; He's my little Whiskey Boy. My ragged on the edges boy, but I like 'em rough."

A hand on my shoulder made me jump even though I knew that someone was there. I lower my guitar and closed my eyes as I turned around; praying that it was my someone and not one of the other guys.

"You do know that those are two different songs........dontcha?"

I opened my eyes; his soft accented voice caressing my ears and making me want to smile. On his cheeks is the slightest touch of a blush; almost as if he's embarrassed to have interrupted me.

"Does it really matter? Its country; it all the sounds the same." I retorted with a small smirk.

"An those weren't the right words." He continued; ignoring my jibe.

I rolled my shoulder in a careless shrug. "So, I made them better."

He shook his head; a sad smile on his face. "Well I better get back to Jeff before he thinks something ate me."

He turned away from me and started back through the bushes. I set my guitar down and leap from the table. Before he can disappear to the other side I grabbed his arm and pulled back to me; sighing when I felt his familiar weight against me. I waited for him to struggle or yell at me, but he didn't; he melted against me, lying his head back on my shoulder.

"I missed you Chris." He said softly as he ran his hand over my arm.

"I'm sorry Matt, can you ever forgive me?" I asked as I started to nuzzle his neck.

"Only if you don't ever stop that." He moaned when I bit down on the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

"Never."

He turned around in my arms and we spent a few minutes reacquainting our lips as our hands sought out spots only known by one another. We then moved back into the hotel were history did indeed repeat itself...many, many times.


	9. Bad Boyfriend

_A/N: Alright, because this song is stuck in my head and my Matt muse has decided to be a bona-fide pain in my ass and put ideas in my head when I dnw them. The song is Theory of a Deadman's Bad Girlfriend. But because when Matt is agitated, a certain CJ muse gets agitated I changed the words so that it'll fit better. _

_I do not own the song or the wrestlers contained with in this fic, and I am not looking to make any money off of this. Now that that spiel is out of the way, lets get down to business. _

* * *

Matt watched with a sly smirk as his boyfriend ate up the attention from the guys at the club. There were some faces from the roster in that ring, but most of them were locals looking to score with the one and only Chris Jericho. He loved to watch Chris work his magic on those unsuspecting admirers. He reclined in his booth and watched as Chris was helped up onto the stage; his tight black jeans hugging his curves lovingly and leaving Matt achingly hard. Chris picked up the mic and started to belt out one of Fozzy's hits, smiling and gyrating as his 'groupies' fawned at his feet.

When the song was over Chris jumped back down into the throng of men and started to dance suggestively with a few of them, biting his lip and looking over at Matt as he ground against who ever was in front at him at the moment. If Matt was a jealous man he'd up there strangling every idiot that reached out and touched him as he passed. But he knew that Chris could take care of himself; he'd seen many a man decked for going farther than Chris wanted to go. In fact there was one now that just punched for grabbing his ass and trying to kiss him.

The man went down and Matt laughed at the look of astonishment that crossed the man's face. Chris continued to dance, teasing each man in the circle in turn and Matt over heard the whispered wondering from the locals as to whether or not Chris was high on something. After watching Chris slither his body down Adam Copeland's frame Matt got up and wandered over, gripping Chris's hips and pulling him close as his nipped at his neck.

"Let's get out of here." Matt suggested as Chris shivered from the feel of Matt's warm breath against his skin.

Matt smirked as those around him groaned when he and Chris started towards the door. He pulled the door open and waited for Chris to go through first; turning around and shooting each person a 'Sorry-bout-your-luck' glance before following Chris out. At the car Matt pressed Chris up against the door, ravaging his mouth as his hands slid over Chris's body, making him moan and writhe. Matt pulled away seconds later and grinned.

"Why don't we finish this back at the hotel?"

_My Boyfriend's a dick magnet My Boyfriend's gotta have it  
He's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get him drunk he'll scream like hell.  
Dirty boy, gettin' down dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab his ass, actin' tough. Mess with him, he'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if he's drunk or if he's stoned, but he's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!_

The ride back to the hotel was interesting……to say the least. A rather dirty song had com on the radio and Matt had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road as Chris moved and gyrated the best he could in his seat; his hands wandering up and down his chest and sides. There was no doubt in Matt's mind that their night was going to be a long and loud enough to wake people on three floors up. Once closeted in their room Matt pushed Chris down on the bed and started to tease his neck as his hands ghosted over Chris's arms and chest. With a growl Chris pulled Matt's hair, forcing his head back so that their eyes locked.

"Quit teasin me." He panted, his blue eyes blazing.

Slowly, still wanting to tease; Matt stripped him. The shirt being the first thing to go followed by his pants and boxers, each area of skin licked and suckled until Chris was nothing but a writhing puddle under him. Chris; having had enough of the teasing flipped them over and impaled himself on Matt, causing the dark haired man to chuckle at his impatience before thanking whatever deity was watching over him for bringing them together.

_He likes to shake his ass; he grinds it to the beat  
He likes to pull my hair when I make him grind his teeth  
I like to strip him down he's naughty to the end  
You know what he is, no doubt about it  
He's a bad, bad boyfriend!_

A couple of weeks later Glen and Mark were throwing a party and Matt reluctantly trudged after his lover. Chris had begged and pleaded with Matt until he gave in, saying that he wouldn't be sorry for going. After a few hours of watching Chris dance and mingle with the others Matt pulled him aside and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going back to the hotel."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Chris said, pulling Matt in for a deep kiss.

"Don't so anything I wouldn't do." Matt teased half-heartedly as he watching Shawn's eyes roam over Chris's body.

"I promise Matty. I'll tell you everything when I get back."

Matt nodded and left, thinking that maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave Chris with 'wolves'. He knew that when Chris got into the party mood it was as if he was three sheets to the wind or flying high on Heroine. The only saving grace was the fact that Matt knew without a doubt that Chris would be coming back to their room. He just wondered if Chris would have any 'tales' about what had happened after he left.

It was sometime after 2am when Chris wandered back to their room, smiling as he straddled his sleeping lover and kissing his jaw line; his tongue flicking out when he reached Matt's ear. Groggily Matt blinked awake, groaning when Chris bent his head and captured his lips, the purring when Chris slipped his tongue inside Matt's mouth. They kissed passionately for few minutes before Matt broke the lip lock; gulping in lungfuls of air.

"So what happened?" He panted as Chris continued to rain kisses down on his neck and chest.

"Nothing, I danced with Adam and Mike before Glen drug them off." Chris pouted, making Matt laugh. "Shawn danced with me for moment," Chris frowned for a moment before continuing. "And then Cody tried to get fresh."

"Fresh?" Matt laughed.

"Yes, fresh, he tried to put his hands down my pants." Chris sniffed before going back to what he had been doing.

"I see." Matt said as he toyed with the strap of Chris's red thong that rode up on Chris' hip. "Why don't you let me take your mind off of it."

_  
Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if he's drunk or is he's stoned  
But he's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far he's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight.  
_

Matt laid Chris down on the bed and stood up; heading over to his laptop that was sitting on open on the table. He surfed through his ipod playlist before finding one of Chris's favorite songs. He pressed plan and moved back over to the bed, holding his hand out.

"Dance with me Chris?"

"I don't know." Chris smirked as he took Matt's hand. "You look like the type that doesn't know when to stop touching."

"Trust me, you'll like my touches." Matt laughed sensuously as he pulled Chris close and started to sway to the beat.

Like he always did, Chris took the lead; grinding and writhing against Matt's body as his hands roamed over Matt's chest and back. Their heavy pants soon filled the room and Chris gasped when Matt kissed him roughly, grabbing Chris's ass and pulling Chris flush against him. They moved over towards the bed as one; Chris yanking Matt's hair to make him growl and Matt slowly stripping Chris's clothing off.

_  
He likes to shake his ass; he grinds it to the beat  
He likes to pull my hair when I make him grind his teeth  
I like to strip him down he's naughty to the end  
You know what he is, no doubt about it  
He's a bad, bad boyfriend!  
_

Soon Matt was howling Chris's name while Chris shuddered and moaned under him. It was one of th things that Matt loved the most about him. No matter what happened, Chris was always focused on them 100%. He might have flirted or danced like he was single when they went out but he always laid ground rules; letting everyone know that he was taken and was just out for a good time. And that was what made all the difference to Matt. Chris had the time and the opportunity to hide the fact but he never did; giving Matt the peace of mind to let him go out and party.

_  
Doesn't take him long to make things right.  
But does it make him wrong to  
Have the time of his life? (the time of his life)  
(My boyfriend's a dick magnet My boyfriend's gotta have it)  
_

He couldn't believe it; still didn't believe it. There was no way that Chris had used him for his money. Chris had more money than he did, he didn't need to be supported. But the more Matt looked back he seen a trend; Chris paid for the things that they did maybe one time out of ten. Or course Matt never seen the harm in giving Chris money when they were out; he wanted to keep Chris happy. Which he thought he had achieved until his bank statement came back and showed that he was completely wiped out. They had had a few fights over it, Chris maintaining that it wasn't Matt's money he was after, but the proof was there. He stopped spending as much time with Matt; staying out later at the clubs, sometimes not even coming back to the hotel room.

_  
He's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger,  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent  
_

Sullenly Matt lounged on his front porch, thinking back over his and Chris's relationship. It had seemed so perfect, like they were two halves of one whole. Now that he was gone all other prospects seemed dim in Matt's eyes. There were a few bright spots, but upon closer look they all paled in comparison to Chris.

_  
I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man he's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Mr. Hardy!_

SmackDown had been horrific. Jeff had put in a feud with Chris over his use of face paint and Matt was turning face again so creative had him run in to help Jeff. As he and Chris stared each other down Matt felt himself wanting to pull Chris into his arms and beg him to come back. He barely managed to stay in character, yet that night at the bar he found himself panting after Chris just like the 'groupies' he had ridiculed months earlier and hating himself for it.

_He likes to shake his ass; he grinds it to the beat  
He likes to pull my hair when I make him grind his teeth  
I like to strip him down he's naughty to the end  
You know what he is, no doubt about it  
He's a bad, bad boyfriend!_

_He's a bad, bad boyfriend.  
He's a bad, bad boyfriend._


	10. Broken

_A/N: Another songfic, cause Matt muse is pushin them. So here we go and I hope y'all enjoy. _

_BTW I don't own the lyrics, this is "Broken" by Seether, so props go to them._

* * *

Matt watched from across the room as Chris laughed with Adam; his voice lightly floating over and landing in his ear. His lips kicked up into a half smile as Chris turned and locked eyes with him, blushing when Matt winked at him. They had just made their relationship known to the rest of the rosters; Matt wanting Shawn to know that Chris was no longer torn up over him. The look on the older man's face had been priceless when he seen Matt standing backstage at the Super Stars with Chris practically wrapped around him.

Still there were times when he could see the hurt of Shawn's betrayal glimmering deep in the sapphire depths of Chris's eyes. Matt had done everything he could think of to make his blonde lover forget the past, but even he knew that sometimes things ran too deep to be erased completely. Like now, Chris was now standing next to him, but his eyes were tracking Shawn's movements through the room. Shawn was laughing and working his way around the guests as Paul brought up the rear; a hand placed possessively on his lower back.

Matt grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him out onto the patio, breathing deep the crisp fall air as he pulled Chris close. Music filtered out and they swayed slowly, each man watching the other; their eyes doing the talking for them. Shawn sudden voice cut through their intimate moment and Matt felt Chris stiffen. With a stoney face Matt turned and told Shawn that they'd be right in, frowning when he heard Chris sob softly. With a deep sigh Matt held Chris while he cried, wishing that there was a way that he could Chris's pain and bear it for him so that his jewel like eyes never had to shed a tear again.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

Chris sulked around backstage. He felt completely and utterly alone. Matt had been injured in a match against John Morrison and was now home rehabbing from it. Everywhere he turned he was reminded of his Matty, and he taken to shadowing Jeff after shows. The rainbow haired young man had taken pity on him and went out of his way to include Chris in everything he did. To many it seemed rather odd, and there were whispers that Chris was two-timing Matt with his own brother.

Apparently a 'Good Samaratin' had decided to call Matt and tell him that, causing a small spat between them that had both of them crying themselves to sleep at night. In the end it was Jeff that had gotten through to his brother and convinced him that nothing had happened, that he was just keeping Chris company while he was getting better. The separation was rough on them both, each man feeling like there was a dead weight sitting in the middle of their chests; choking them and dragging them down.

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
_

Chris was sitting in catering, half listening to Jeff and Phil joke over something that had happened the night before at the hotel. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice when they both quietly got up and left the table. A moment later he was yanked up from his chair and then pressed down onto the table, lips sealing against his as he was held down. He struggled until he recognized the scent that was swirling around him. Breathlessly he pulled back and grinned up at Matt, his fingertips running faintly over Matt's full lips.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Don't get injured again, I don't think I'd be able to take it." Chris threatened with a smile.

"I'll try not too." Matt grinned; kissing the tip of Chris's nose. "Besides I couldn't saddle my brother with you again." He teased.

Chris huffed and tried to cross his arms, but Matt held them down at his sides laughing as Chris pouted at him. Though the time apart had been only a few months it seemed like forever to the two and they hurried back to the hotel, bent on spending the night relearning each others bodies. As they lay in the afterglow of their love making, Matt noticed that the shadow of pain that normally haunted Chris's cerulean eyes was gone, and he sighed happily as he pulled Chris in for a long slow kiss. Their tongues dueled lazily for a few minutes before the flame that always seemed to flicker between them exploded and turned it into a heated meeting of tongues, teeth and lips.

_  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

That night when they finally lay sated, Chris watched Matt sleep; gently sweeping tendrils of hair away from his face and loving the way Matt turned his face into his hand. It occurred to him then that he had found the on thing that his life had been missing, and prayed that the two of them would always find a way to be together.

_  
_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough; 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away." Chris murmured softly as he stretched out next to his slumbering lover and drifted off, his body wrapped possessively around him.


	11. Don't Close Your Eyes

_A/N: Jeeze....you'd think I have nothing better to do than write today. XD Anyways, another Matticho song fic for ya's. _

_The song is 'Don't Close Your Eyes' by Keith Whitley. Enjoy my darlins._

* * *

Chris looked down at his sleeping lover, wondering what his face drawn up in a frown and his finger twitching against the fabric of the bed sheets. It didn't take him long to find out, Matt sighed and his face smoothed out as he whispered the name, "_John_" The single word held enough power to shatter Chris's heart; he knew that Matt still harbored feelings for his ex, but he never really knew how far those feelings ran until now. The soft exclamation had Chris wondering if it was him that Matt was loving or if he was picturing John's face as they made love.

The night turned slowly to morning, yet Chris didn't sleep; he couldn't. His mind was keeping him awake with all sorts of horrible images and off the wall suppositions. He knew that Matt cared for him, that Matt loved him on some level but it still hurt that he was clinging to the remnants of a relationship that had been dead before it even had a chance to live. Chris had thought that once their relationship had had a chance to grow then Matt would see what he had right in front of him rather than living in the past.

Matt shifted around in his sleep and cracked his eyes open, blinking up at Chris with a sleepy smile on his face. He reached one sleep warmed hand up from under the blanket and ran it over Chris's chest, resting finally on his heart.

"Hey there." He said, his voice sleep logged.

"Hey yourself."

"Can't sleep?" Matt pulled himself into a sitting position, running his hands through his hair.

"I guess you can call it that."

"Wha----what's wrong?" Matt yawned, his eyes already starting to droop back closed.

"Nothing Matty, just go back to sleep." Chris smiled as Matt tried to glare at him, but in the end Matt did as Chris suggested; curling himself up next to Chris as much as he could. "I just want to know why you close your eyes when we make love." Chris murmured softly, stroking his hand over Matt's chocolatey curls.

_I know you loved him a long time ago  
And even now in my arms you still want him I know  
But darlin' this time let your memories die  
When you hold me tonight don't close your eyes _

Chris let it go, thinking that maybe it was just a bad dream that had John's name on his beloved lips but a week later he once more heard the hated name. Matt had been thrashing around on the bed, arching up off and moaning sweetly when it slipped from his lips. Chris had stilled instantly, making Matt look up at him with glazed eyes.

"W-why'd you stop?" He panted, his hands gripping Chris's arms.

"Please don't close your eyes." Chris whispered as he bent down and pressed kisses against Matt's lips.

"Wha? Why?" Matt looked confused, his lust momentarily displaced by his curiosity.

"I want to watch your eyes as you go over, and I want you to see what you do me." Chris breathed as he started thrusting in and out again. "Keep your eyes on me Matty." Chris reminded him when his eyes started to close.

Chris's breath caught in his throat as Matt arched up from the bed and cried out loud enough for the people in the next room to hear. His eyes open wide as his release shuddered through him; the pure ecstasy of the moment reflected in their dark depths. Chris felt his own climax start and he kicked his thrusts up a pace. Matt's eyes started to drift closed again and Chris reached down and bit down on Matt's shoulder, making his eyes shoot open.

"Watch me Matty." He groaned as he felt himself go over the edge.

His eyes bored holes into Matt's; trying to convey all the love he felt for his dark haired lover into the gaze. He brought ran his hands up Matt's arms and intertwined their fingers, moaning Matt's name against his neck.

_Don't close your eyes let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him in some fantasy  
Darling just once let yesterday go  
And you'll find more love than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight when you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes_

When Chris pulled away Matt's eyes were closed and he felt his heart plummet to the souls of his feet. He had been so lost in the final throes of his orgasm that he hadn't noticed when they closed. He berated himself mentally as he pulled out and rolled over onto his side; pulling Matt with him.

"_Why can't you love me?_" He asked silently as he watched Matt's eyelids twitch rapidly.

It was easy to see that he was lost to a dream; a small smile curved his lips as his fingers ghosted over Chris's arm. With a sad smile Chris pulled him tighter, breathing in Matt's scent as he started to drift off to sleep; praying that maybe he had managed to dislodge John from Matt's heart and take his place. And if he hadn't, he prayed that it would be someday soon.

_  
Maybe I've been a fool holding on all this time  
Lying here in your arms knowing he's in your mind  
But I keep hoping someday that you'll see the light  
Let it be tonight, don't close your eyes  
_

Every night since then Chris pleaded with Matt to keep his eyes open when they made love in the hopes of getting Matt to see that he had much more to offer him than some fantasy that never even existed. Chris knew the way John treated Matt and it still boggled his mind that Matt was as in love with him as he was; but he was more determined than ever to get Matt to see that what they had was special. However just like the first night, Matt's eyes always drifted closed just as the most powerful part of Chris's release washed over him.

After wards they would lay together, Matt falling asleep almost instantly and Chris watching him sleep while silent tears coursed down his cheeks. He had finally given up, it had been months since he started and there was still no change. And as always the height of his orgasm hit him and he felt his own eyes close, only to hear Matt panting at him.

"Don't close your eyes Chris…"

Chris's eyes snapped open and dipped his head down, capturing Matt's lips and slipping his tongue inside as he rode out his orgasm. When he pulled away he was light headed and Matt stared up at him with a small grin.

"I love you." Matt yawned as he propped himself up on his elbow, running his finger over Chris's chest.

"Love you too." Chris murmured.

_  
Don't close your eyes let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him in some fantasy  
Darlin' just once let yesterday go  
And you'll find more love than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight when you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes  
_

"Are you up for another round?" Matt asked, pulling Chris over on top of him. "I wanna watch you love me."

_Just hold me tight when you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes..._


	12. A Party for Two

"Matt I swear that you had better be dressed and ready to go." Jeff hollered as he bounded up the stairs.

"Jeff, this is ridiculous." Matt grumbled as he stepped out of his room. "We're grown men and it's no where near Halloween."

"C'mon Matt live a lit—Oh Matty." Jeff's playful jibe died when he seen how the costume he'd left for Matt looked.

Matt had on a pair of loose legged, soft-as-butter tan leather pants with a billowy white peasant shirt tucked in at the waist. The shirt was left open, the wide V coming down to mid chest with the leather lacing left undone. Around Matt's waist was a wide length of silvery fabric that was tied on one side while a matching length held his dark mane away from his face. A gold hoop glittered in his right ear and a couple of gold chains encircled his neck. Matt's natural olive coloring and dark tresses really made the look and Jeff unconsciously licked his lips; thinking briefly that maybe incest wasn't as bad as people painted it.

"A pirate? You have me dressed as a pirate while all you did was squeeze into some of your old Brood clothes?" Matt asked as he eyed Jeff's costume.

Jeff spun with a little smirk on his face. He was wearing black cargo pants that were three sizes too big, a bright neon yellow belt clenched tightly at the waist to keep them up. He had on a fishnet shirt that was molded to his muscled torso, the sleeves coming down and ending with a loop that was hooked around the base of his middle finger. His hair was freshly dyed, neon yellow from roots to middle and screaming red from middle to ends and Matt could see the dry residue of the UV paint that Jeff used to use on his face.

"You're a gypsy Matt. Not a pirate." Jeff breathed, still in shock over how good Matt looked. "Besides I look hot in my Brood gear."

Matt rolled his eyes and played with the cuffs on his shirt. He was all for fun, but being dressed up in front of his co-workers wasn't high on his list of things to do. Granted it was a 'costume party' Jeff had thrown, and everyone was supposed to be dressed up. However Matt had the sinking feeling that other then he and Jeff no one else would be.

"Well let's go already. Who knows what those yahoo's are doing to my house." Jeff laughed as he pulled Matt down the stairs.

"You left people alone in your house? You couldn't have just called me and told me to get my ass over there?" Matt asked as he tried not to fall down the stairs.

"Well, Shan and Helms are keeping an eye on things. Besides would you have really came over if I called?"

Matt mumbled something that Jeff didn't hear but Jeff assumed that it was something about being caught. They headed out into the inky darkness, laughing and yelling as they trekked through the woods towards Jeff's home.

* * *

Chris fingered the tight leather bustier top and sighed; he couldn't believe that he'd let Adam drag him along. Let alone allowed Adam to dress him in drag. The top wasn't that bad; it looked like something that China used to wear but the short leather skirt barely covered his goods, which were housed in what had to be the tiniest leather thong known to man. The boots were rather comfortable, flat soled knee highs with zippers up the side.

"What's the matter Chris_tina_?" Mike asked; nudging Chris in the side with a smirk.

"If you weren't Adam and Glen's lover I'd flatten your face junior." Chris growled as he tried to yank the skirt down a little further.

"Aww, come on. It's a party, lighten up and have some fun." Mike teased; tugging on the small loop for a leash that was attached to back of the neckline.

"Maybe if I wasn't dressed like a ten dollar hooker…" Chris grumbled as he batted Mike's hand away,

"Psh, I wouldn't even pay that much for your old wrinkly ass."

Chris' face turned red and he reached over to grab a fistful of Mike's shirt; too bad for him Glen chose that moment to pick Mike up and carry him away to the makeshift dance floor.

"This is far from over Mizanin. Jacobs can't save your ass all the damn time!" Chris yelled as he shook his fist in their direction.

He heard laughing from besides him and cut his eyes to the right. Adam was leaning against the wall with a large smirk on his face. Chris rolled his eyes and shoved the taller blonde, causing him to spill his drink on the unsuspecting person next to him; one Phil Brooks. The Straightedged super star let out a yelp before hightailing it away from them; his whiskey soaked cowboy costume flying in every direction as he ripped the cloth from his body. Behind him his long horn lover ambled quietly; a rather lecherous grin on his face. Neither Chris nor Adam could contain their laughter and soon the two of them were leaning on each other for support with tears streaming down their faces.

"Is there a reason why Phil is running around my house naked?"

Both men jumped and whirled around to find Jeff and Matt standing behind them. Chris felt his cheeks heat up as his eyes roamed Matt's body covertly.

"This jackass shoved me and I dumped my drink on him." Adam grinned as he bumped Chris; sending him into Matt's chest.

For a moment Chris couldn't move and he found himself staring at Matt's lips. He heard Adam snicker and straightened up, glaring at his friend while Jeff rolled his eyes and watched as Phil darted past them again; as naked as the day he was born. Matt laughed and Chris found himself mesmerized by the throaty sound and wondered what a whimper would sound like coming from him. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to what the others were saying and blushed a deep red when Adam snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What?" Chris asked, averting his eyes to the drink that he had managed to keep a hold of and completely missing the hungry look in Matt's eyes.

"Matty here wanted to know…" Adam started, laughing when Matt grimaced at the syrupy nickname.

"No, these two idiots are saying that my Brood gear made me look like an emo kid." Matt explained.

"And how did we get on this conversation?" Chris asked, his mind dredging up memories of Matt dressed his black, stretchy ring gear.

"I wanted to know why I had to dress up when all _Addy_," Matt lilted, trying to make Adam blush with the nickname, "and Jeff did was dress up in their old ring costumes. If that was game I could have worn my Brood outfit in stead of dressing up like a pirate."

"Gypsy." Jeff corrected.

"Whatever."

Matt frowned and wandered away from the three, grumbling under his breath about idiot little brothers and asshole best friends. Chris couldn't help but track Matt's movement; much to the amusement of Jeff and Adam. The two men shared a covert look; identical smiles breaking out on their faces. They had seen the heated looks that the two had shot at one another when the other wasn't looking and decided to do some something about it. They chatted for a few more minutes; managing to put together a plan without Chris being wise, before Jeff broke away to mingle with the guests. Chris had lost Matt in the crowd and decided to go and refill his drink which had been empty for some time. Adam trailed behind him, signaling to Jeff. Chris was standing at the island in the kitchen mixing a cola and rum and watching as various guys from the roster ghosted through; smiles on all their faces. He felt someone sidle up next to him and seen Adam leaning against the counter with his ever present smirk on his face.

"What's the matter Copeland, Jacobs and Mizanin go off for some fun and leave you behind?"

"No, they're right there."

Chris followed Adam's finger and sure enough there was Glen in his leather goth get up shooting pool with Mike. Chris shook his head and wondered what Adam promised Glen to get him to dress that way. The bald man was wearing a shirt that looked more like multiple belts hooked together and black leather trip pants; more belts cris-crossed and hanging down low from the back pockets. A leather dog collar around his neck and 'Edge' leather wrist cuffs on his arms. Mike had gone the traditional route and was dressed as a vampire, complete with sharp-faux fangs. Chris was going to fire off some smart assed retort when Jeff and Matt walked into the kitchen laughing over something. Unconsciously Chris licked his lips; once more eyeing Matt up and down.

"Adam?" Jeff said, cocking his head to the side and squinting his eyes at Chris. "Is that one of your outfits?"

"Sure is." Adam laughed as he tugged on the ring at the neckline. "Looks as good on Chris as it does on me."

Chris's eyes widened as he turned and looked at the taller man. Adam had told him that it was brand new, never been worn. Before he could ask about it, Mike and Glen joined their little group, catching only the tail end of Adam's sentence.

"Addy that…" Mike faltered as he stared at Adam, the two of them sharing a silent communication with their eyes. He cleared his throat a moment later and continued. "Addy, it's never going to fit again. It'll be all stretched out." He said with a faked pout.

"Did ya at least get it cleaned?" Glen threw in; not really knowing what was going on but deciding to get in on it.

"I think so. I mean I only wore it once last week."

Chris started to tug on the top, wanting to get out of it as soon as possible; his mind running wild with what they were insinuating. He finally managed to get it off and threw it as far from him as he could. Next he started on the skirt, grimacing as he pictured Adam being bent over by Glen; the short leather riding up and showing off the rounded globes of his ass. The zipper on the back was stuck and he growled as he continued to try and get the leather monstrosity off.

"Hey now. I don't need no more naked people running around my house." Jeff said seriously.

"I'm not staying in this thing." Chris argued as he still tried to get the zipper undone.

"Matty's about your size…maybe he has something you can wear?" Adam tossed out casually, biting his lip when he seen a blush settle on Chris's cheeks and Matt's eyes turn to molten chocolate.

"I might." Matt eyed Chris from top to bottom, trying to keep his eyes from staying too long on Chris's bare chest. "Follow me."

Matt started through the crowd, Chris trailing behind him still trying to get the zipper down. Adam smirked and picked up Chris's abandoned drink, gulping it down as his eyes danced with laughter. Jeff giggled and ran his eyes appreciatively over Adam.

"So what do I get for helping you out?' He asked coquettishly.

Adam shared a look with Glen and Miz before wrapping his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"Why don't we go discuss this upstairs?"

* * *

Chris followed Matt through the woods; he had given up on the zipper in order to keep a close eye on the ground so that he didn't trip over a root or something. Matt moved quietly through the undergrowth and Chris wondered how many times he had walked this route. Soon he could see soft lights in the distance and he watched as Matt started a slow jog, sighing at the easy way Matt loped up the stairs. He hung back as Matt practically burst through the front door with a small laugh.

"Can't believe you let Adam dress you." Matt snickered as he shut the door behind Chris.

"Yea……well……you let Jeff dress you." Chris shot back. "_Smooth move Irvine; just insult his family._" Chris groaned mentally.

"Touché." Matt laughed; his brown eyes dancing. "Follow me, I'll show you what I have…which by the way is all clean and haven't been worn in atleast two to three years."

Chris' heart skipped a beat at Matt's smile and he nodded silently; unable to force himself to speak. They climbed the stairs quietly; Chris taking in everything around him with a small grin. At the top of the stairs Matt turned right and disappeared into a room at the end of the hall. Chris figured that it was just a guest room and followed; only to stop dead when he seen the large bed that dominated the room. There were dressers lining two walls and what looked like two walk in closets. Chris flicked his eyes to bed and noticed that there was an open bag lying in the center of it. A pair of Matt's new tights peeked out and Chris swallowed hard as he pictured Matt stripping down in this room after a long work out; his body glistening with sweat as his hair hung around his face.

Thankfully Matt's back was turned to Chris, keeping him from seeing what Chris's thoughts were doing to him. When Matt started to turn around, Chris hurried up and turned; making it look like he was studying the different paintings and sketches on the walls. There was the soft sound of scuffing noises and Chris tensed, his nerves suddenly switching into hyper drive. He felt fingers at his lower back and jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Matt said, his breath puffing against Chris's neck. "Just figured that I'd help you out of that skirt."

It was said teasingly but to Chris the simple sentence was laced with dirty intentions. Chris bit his lip and forced himself to stay still as Matt slid the zipper down; his fingers ghosting over the rounded curve of Chris's ass. Once the zipper was completely down Matt stepped back and Chris groaned at the lost of contact.

"You ok Chris?" Matt asked.

"Y-yea…just feeling stupid for letting Adam dress me is all." Chris covered.

"I see."

If Chris had looked over to his right he would have seen the full length mirror reflecting a perfect frontal view and if he would have looked into the mirror he would have seen Matt watching him with dark eyes. Instead he kept his head down, willing the aching hardness between his legs away before he turned around. He heard Matt move and assumed that he had gone back to the closet to find Chris something to wear. Chris turned around, about to say something only to find himself face to face with Matt. He gasped and moved backwards, the back of his knees bumping into the bed and knocking him off balance. He flailed for a moment and almost went backwards onto the bed but Matt reached out at the last minute and grabbed him around the waist; pulling him so that they were chest to chest.

"I…uh…" Chris licked his lips; his eyes wide as he watched Matt follow the movement of his tongue.

"I thought that maybe you'd look good in this." Matt grinned as he held up an outfit in one hand. "But I think that you'd look better wearing nothing at all."

Chris shook his head, thinking that he imagined those words; that his imagination had finally ran away with him. His breath caught in his throat as Matt dropped the clothes in his hand and settled both hands on Chris's hips, shoving the leather skirt down to the floor. Chris then gasped when Matt's fingers played with the sides of the thong, snapping them lightly against his hips.

"Chris, I'm going to give you two choices," Matt's voice was husky and Chris trembled in anticipation. "One, I can get you a new costume and we can head back to my brothers party." Matt licked his lips as one of his hands slipped down and rubbed small circles on the straining piece of leather that kept Chris from being completely naked. "Or Two; we can stay here and have our own little party."

"O-our own little party?" Chris stuttered; his body shivering under Matt's touch.

"If you want." Matt's voice dropped a notch as his fingers dipped under the small scrap of leather.

Chris couldn't get his voice to work and stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Matt smirked; palming Chris' hardness gently, quirking an eyebrow when Chris pressed himself harder into Matt's hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." Matt purred as he leaned in and captured Chris' lips.

Chris whimpered deep in his throat as he tentatively wrapped his arms around Matt's neck; part of him wondering if it was some short of joke. Matt growled against Chris' lips and hooked one of Chris' legs around his waist, grinding his throbbing member hard against Chris's ass. The blonde moaned at the feeling and forced his and Matt's mouths together harder until their teeth clicked against one another. Air was in short supply and when Matt broke the kiss both their heads were spinning.

"Fuck Irvine…" Matt panted as he tumbled down to the bed; pulling Chris down on top of him.

Chris had no way of knowing that the night was going to turn out this way, but he intended on making the most out of it. He bent his head down and sealed his lips to Matt's, slipping his tongue inside and rubbing it against Matt's as his body writhed; the friction making them both moan into the kiss. He felt Matt's hands come to rest on his hips and shivered as one slipped down to squeeze his ass. Matt continued to tease Chris, his fingertips lightly gliding over his shining skin and driving him half insane. In a hurry Chris yanked Matt's shirt free from his pants and ran his hands under the fabric, his nails grazing Matt's skin lightly. The touch had Matt growling and before Chris knew what was going on he found himself pinned beneath the dark haired man.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Matt murmured as he bent his head down to suckle at Chris' neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh every so often.

"Fuck me Matty." Chris pleaded as he arched up into him; not realizing that he has used Adams pet name for the dark Hardy.

Matt's grin was down right sinful as he nipped his way down Chris's body. Stopping only the bathe each nipple and to dip his tongue into Chris' navel. Chris's mewls and whimpers were driving Matt crazy with need, the older man's body wriggling and undulating under him as his hands gripped the sheets in a death grip. Impatiently he yanked the leather thong down Chris' legs; tugging it over his boots and throwing it across the room while his eyes feasted on the nude body before him. Matt hurriedly stripped out of his clothing, flinging them behind him hastily; not caring where they landed, all that mattered was the naked man on his bed with that 'come-fuck-my-brains-out' look in his eyes. His mouth practically watered as Chris' erection bobbed lightly against his stomach, the head twitching at the sudden change in temperature. Teasingly Matt flicked his tongue out; laving the head before tracing the large vein on the underside.

Chris's hips surged upwards at the feeling, every muscle in his body drawn as tight as a bow string. Matt's hands ran down Chris's thighs, his fingernails leaving thin red scratches from inner thigh to knee cap. His head thrashed from side to side as Matt swallowed his length, the young man's tongue weaving a spell that had Chris begging for release.

"Matty…god please…Matt…" Chris pleaded brokenly, his mind completely centered on the tight warmth of Matt's mouth as it slid up and down his shaft while Matt's hand worked in a slow twisting motion.

It was so close, Chris could feel it. His body started to tense; the already tight muscles tightening even more until there was a pained edge on Chris's pleasure. He managed to unclench one hand from the sheet and reached down, grabbing a handful of Matt's hair and pulling; trying to urge him on so that he could find completion. He trembled as he felt the first twitches that signaled his orgasm, but before he could jump from the edge of the cliff Matt clamped his fingers around the base; keeping Chris from getting off. Chris's eyes shot open and he stared down at Matt with a mixture of confusion and longing.

"Wha? Matty…" Chris whined.

"Calm down Irvine. I'm going to take care of you." Matt let go of Chris's shaft once he was sure that Chris wasn't going to cum and slithered his way back up so that they were face to face. "I just want do what you asked me too." He breathed, his lips a mere fraction of an inch from Chris'. "I'm going to fuck you till you're screaming my name."

Matt's hand disappeared under his pillow and pulled out a small bottle of lube, grinning when Chris bit his bottom lip. The older man was trembling uncontrollably as Matt coated his fingers and slipped one inside; covering Chris' lips to swallow the moan that erupted from him. Matt couldn't stop the smile that formed when he worked a second finger into Chris. The blonde man arched up and mewled loudly; his hips rolling as he started to buck against Matt's hand. He clenched his muscles and Matt groaned, imaging that glorious feeling on his hard cock. Matt thrust a few more times before pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his rigid length. He slid home; watching transfixed as Chris gasped and practically came up off the bed. Matt started a slow place, making sure to hit Chris' prostate each and every time.

"Talk to me Chris." Matt breathed as he interlaced their fingers and pinned Chris's hands above his head.

"Matty…I-I-I…fuck….god." Chris managed to get out, his body starting to coil up again as he felt his release building. "Harder Matty……please……make me scream." He panted; reaching up and nipping at Matt's lips.

"As you wish." Matt breathed.

The pace was quickly picked up, Matt releasing Chris' hands and putting the blonde's legs up on his shoulders. The change in position allowed Matt to hammer into Chris's body and he did so relentlessly; his hips snapping out a fast tempo. Chris's whimpers continued to rise in pitch and Matt felt him tensing; his muscles gripping Matt's shaft in a near death grip.

"That's it Chris, cum for me." Matt panted as Chris started to buck against him, driving Matt deeper than he had been before. "Scream for me Chris."

Matt's husky command seemed to trigger Chris's orgasm; he arched up off the bed as far as he could and screamed loudly as he painted Matt's stomach. Chris's trembling pushed Matt over and he slammed into Chris once more before filling Chris completely. Gently Matt let Chris's legs down and once more interlaced their fingers above Chris's head while he bent down and pressed his lips to Chris's lovingly; tracing the wet seam with his tongue. With a quiet moan Chris parted his lips and lazily twirled his tongue with Matt's. When Matt pulled away he slid free and curled up next to Chris, yawning widely.

"You wanna go back over to Jeff's?" He murmured, his eyes drooping.

"Nah."

Matt smiled and pressed a kiss to Chris's neck before falling into a deep sleep while Chris shifted so that he could watch Matt sleep; a smile curving his lips as he too drifted off to sleep, his body tangling around Matt's of it's own accord.


	13. Two Hearts in the Dark

He's so close that I could reach out and touch him; so close that I can breathe in that unique smell that's his and his alone. Our eyes lock and sparks are flying; fooling the crowd into thing that we honestly can't stand each other. If they only knew the truth, hell if only I knew the truth. The fire in his eyes could really be hatred for me, and I couldn't blame him if it was. After what I had done to him; turned my back on him when I thought that maybe something else was better than the soul consuming love we had; hatred is the least I deserve. He licks his lips, knowing what it does to me and it's all I can do not to moan into the mic while apologies come pouring from my lips.

"Face it Hardy, you're just as much a failure as your brother."

"Really? Because the only failure I see in this ring is you."

"You make me laugh. Me a failure? I'm part of the most dominate tag team in WWE history."

"I wouldn't call a washed up old has-been hiding behind a no talent tub of lard 'the most dominate tag team'. In fact I'd call it pathetic, something you excel in."

We're face to face now, our breaths fanning each other. It would take so little to take his lips; to slide my tongue into his mouth as I run my hands over his body. Just thinking about it has my body twitching to life. And he knows it. I can the familiar glint in his eyes; that look that always preceded a round of rough sex. He bites his bottom lip this time, moaning only loud enough for me to hear. I have to break away and put some air between us or else I'm going to do something extremely stupid. Before I can our partners insert themselves into the fray, pushing us apart and getting in each others faces.

I don't know who threw the first punch, but soon all four of us are brawling in the ring. Each man trying to take the other down, to cause as much damage as we could. I take the opportunity and take him to the mat, rolling around with him as I make sure to brush against each spot that drives him wild. And it's working, his eyes are simmering and his breathing is way too heavy for what little exertion he's put forward in the fight. His hands are slowly trailing from my chest to my waist and ghosting ever so lightly across my groin. I want to take it further but I can't, we're in the damned ring with thousands watching us and he fucking knows it. The little grin on his face lets me know that he's playing the game, that he wants it as much as I do.

Jeff gets tossed into us, knocking me off of him. Both of us glare as we get back to feet; challenging each other to make the first move. Our brawl lasted all of five minutes before security and Teddy Long break it up. Our eyes lock once more as we stare over the heads of security and he licks his lips again; a silent invitation. The crowd goes wild as Teddy announces the main even for the next week; Us against Them with the gold on the line. What better match card could there be? He's smiling at me now, but not the smile I've come to love and miss horribly. This smile is a sick and twisted parody, his eyes hard now instead of the slowly burning orbs that were flicking across my body moments ago.

They leave the ring first, going up the ramp backwards; both of them grinning and gesturing. I want to chase them back, but I reign myself in; with some help from my partner. He knows me so well, he could see me fairly vibrating as I watch them. Soon we're heading back ourselves and I feel my heart shatter a second time as he leaves with him; a smile on his face and laugh on his lips. I start to go after him, wanting to plead; to beg on my knees if would get him to take me back. I only get maybe three feet before I get jerked back. I look over and stare into eyes I know better than my own.

"Let 'im go."

"I-I…" The words choke me; tears stinging my eyes.

"Matty, I know. But it's over."

My brother enfolds him in his arms; the very same arms I forsook Chris's loving arms for, and holds me close. His hand is slowly stroking my hair and he's murmuring soothingly in my ear. He starts to lead me towards our locker room. Eyes are on us as we go, I'm sure we make quite the sight but I don't care. I'm half aware as Jeff opens the door for me. Numbly I head over and drop down onto the couch; flinching slightly when his hands run over me; caressing me in the most intimate of ways. I swallow hard, hating the fact that I'm enjoying the sensation. I let out a sigh as he puts his talented tongue to work, closing my eyes and tangling my hand in his hair. If he only knew that I was picturing Chris with his lips wrapped around me, his hands dancing teasing circles on my inner thighs. I feel the end nearing, and I bite my lip so that the name on my tongue doesn't slip out.

If only Jeff knew that I wanted Chris where he was at the moment; he wouldn't have that satisfied smirk on his face and he wouldn't want to be cuddled in my arms. The minutes tick by and my eyes are drooping closed, my chin dropping down to lay on my chest. I hear laughing and crack my one eye open, Jeff standing in front of me; his green eyes dancing.

"C'mon Matty, lets get you back to the hotel."

Silently I nod, too tired to day anything else. As we're leaving the garage I see Chris standing over in the corner by his car, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. I only get a fleeting glance of the man on his knees before we slip from the parking structure, Mike. I knew their 'flirting' on the net meant more. I close my eyes, blotting out the sight and stifling my tears.

* * *

"_Damn that Matt Hardy._" I growled as my eyes narrowed on the car coming towards us. "_Damn him and his public sex acts, and his fucking teasing, and his fucking sexual aura._" Just thinking about what happened in the ring had me harder than hell and looking for someone to fix it.

Mike just happened to be handy. He was on his knees, too engrossed in what he was doing to hear the engine. But I could, and I knew who's fucking car it was. Mike increased the suction and I couldn't help the moan that had me throwing my head back and leaning against my car. I open my eyes just as the car goes to exit the garage and in the passenger seat Matt has his eyes glued to me. If he had had his window down he would have heard me yell his name as I flooded Mikes' mouth and throat, but it wasn't so my declaration went unheard except for Mike. He slowly got back to his, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and smirking at me. He knew it didn't mean anything, that it was just a thing of convenience.

"Here's my room key. Feel free to use it later if you want too. I don't mind being Matt for you."

I slip it into my pocket, not the lest bit interested in taking him up on the offer. There was only one Matt, and no amount of imagining was going to help. He smirked at me before walking away, a slight swagger in his step. I move around to the drivers side and practically peel out of the garage. My plane had been late so I hadn't had time to check into the hotel before the show and all I wanted to do now was curl up in my bed and sleep. Thankfully the desk clerk knew what she was doing and got me my key right away. With a slight nod I head up to the fourth floor, room 420. I smirk slightly at the room number and think about taking a picture for my Twitter page but decide against it. It was something that Matt would do. Just the thought had me growling and I slammed into my room with more force than necessary.

I can hear muffled voices as I change into my lounge pants. Great that means that the walls in this supposedly five star hotel are little more than a piece of paper. I groan as I settle down on the bed, hoping and praying that my bed isn't on the same wall that theirs is. No such luck. I go to grab the remote so I can drown them out with the tv, but just as I go to flip it on I hear Matt's name moaned loudly. I turn and look at the wall with wide eyes, there was no way in hell that I had ended up in a room next to him. I drop the remote and inch slightly closer to the wall, hating myself but wanting to know if it is my Matty that's on the other side.

"God Matt...." The voice was Jeff's, no doubt about that. "Faster Matty, I wanna cum before you fuck me."

There's a low growl, well probably not low to Jeff, but to me it's muffled and it's definitely my Matty. I should be horrified, my ex is fucking his own brother, HIS BROTHER. I mean I knew the rumors, and Matt had told me that he wanted to pursue something with someone he'd known all his life, but his brother? I quite inexplicably find myself turned on as I picture Matt with his lips wrapped around Jeff's cock. I wonder if Jeff dyes his hair down there like he does the hair on top of his head. I laugh slightly at the visual, Matt blowing a rainbow. But the sound and the smile disappear as the head board starts to crash against the wall, Matt's grunts coming clearly now throw the wall. I feel myself start to twitch to life again and look down in shock. I should not be hard to the sounds of Matt and Jeff fucking like rabbits in the next room. With a red face I slip my hand beneath the elastic band and grip my shaft; biting my lip as I start a slow rhythm.

I close my eyes and picture myself in Jeff's place; Matt pounding into me as I arch up from the bed. He's quiet now, but Jeff just yelped; meaning that Matt probably bit him. He likes to bite and I like to be bit, so it worked for us. Apparently Jeff isn't found of the biting, I hear him whining about Matt being too rough. I start to speed up as the head board thumps faster and faster against the wall. Dammit I want to cum so fucking bad, but I can't; there's something hold me back. I hear Jeff cry out Matt's name as he finds bliss and I speed up some more; tightening my grip until I feel as if I could snap it in two. Sweat is pouring down the side of my face now, but it's close, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. Then it hits, I grip the sheets with my free hand as I cover my hand and stomach with my juices; crying Matt's name out loud enough for them to hear me. Although the sound was lost in the howl of Matt's orgasm.

As I float back down, my face turns ten shades of red, wondering if they had heard me and if they did what they were thinking. Well not they, but Matt. I wonder if Matt heard. It's quiet on their side now, no doubt both of them tired; tangled in a pile of sweat slicked limbs, lips gently kissing and caressing each other as they nod off. With a sad sigh I flicked the tv on, and head into the bathroom to clean up. As I toss the wash rag into the sink I sigh; turning off the light and heading back to the bed. I curl up in the middle as tears start to slid down my face.

"I love you Matty." I whisper; my eyes drifting closed as I imagine arms wrapped around me holding me close.


	14. Dark Angel

_A/N: alright, two new chapters and couple of shout outs. One, there is this writer, she has two screen names, so I'll give you both of them, one is Erosenis'sDeciplesKJT and the story is Heart 2 Hart. It's one of the best written fics on the site. Features many of the guys plus an old fan favorite. Her other name is XxShawns Guardian AngelxX and the name of the story is 'The Deal'. This chick is one of the real deals out there. Some other shout outs are for Wrestlefan4, all her stories are good and she has alittle bit of everything so I'm positive that you'll find something you like. Then there is a new writer, she's one of my good friends her name is xsup3rhardyrhodesdiva. She writes alot of Jeff/Cody but does some Legacy stories as well. So stop on by, she doesn't have much up right now but you'll like what you find._

_Alright, enough of my rambling. One with the fic! Lovies to you all. *throws kisses to readers*_

The locker room wasn't too much different from WCW's. It was controlled by those precious few favored by Vince, just like every other promotion he'd been in. Chris grinned however, his mind assuring him that it wouldn't be long before he was in a position of power. He dropped his ring bag on a bench in one of the corners; not wanting to be caught off guard on his first day. From his spot he had a nearly unobstructed view of the locker room. With a contented smile he started to pull his outfit from his bag, smoothing the wrinkles that had formed on the short ride from the hotel. He had just shimmied into his tights when the door to the locker room banged open; making him jump.

Five men entered the room in complete silence, a large muscular blonde leading the group. Chris rolled his eyes, he'd heard about them. Apparently they thought they were vampires and took great pains to convince everyone around them that they were. Three of them were blonde, two tall and willowy with sunglasses on and one big and strongly built with curly hair. One had a brightly colored hair and looked like he had dipped into various cans of paint, and the last one; the last one stole Chris's ability to breathe. He had dark hair and eyes; not really stocky but not as thin as the two blondes with the glasses. His face was a mask of complete boredom, his coffee colored eyes flicking over everything with palpable disinterest. His dark hair was pulled back from his face and like the others he was dressed from head to toe in black.

Chris' small in drawn breath as he passed must have caught his attention because he turned his head to stare at him. He arched an eyebrow, his dark eyes running over Chris and making him tremble. The dark haired devils' lips quirked up, kicking Chris's pulse into overdrive. His perusal had caught the attention of his companions and they walked back over, smirking at Chris as their eyes ran over him

"Well, well, well." The burly blonde laughed as he pulled the young man to him. "Seems like Matthew has found us a pre-show snack."

Chris swallowed hard as they crowded around him, each on trying to touch him in some way. The only one keeping his space being the dark haired one, Matthew. Chris jumped as he felt a tongue at his throat; the one with the rainbow hair was pressed against him; his small tongue licking up and down the column of Chris's neck. Chris cast a panicked glance at the dark eyed fallen angel; silently begging him for help.

"Matty, he tastes wonderful." The living rainbow purred.

"Well, who feeds first?" One of the glasses wearing blondes asked as he snapped his gum.

"Ah do." Chris whipped his head back towards Matthew, the sound of his voice soft and melodic.

"You sure Matthew?" The large blonde asked as he turned to stare at him.

"Yes M'lord."

The burly blonde snapped his fingers and the other three fell back; licking their lips and murmuring amongst themselves. Matthew stepped forwards, the sudden movement making Chris take a step back and plaster himself against the wall. Chris' heart fluttered as Matthew raised a hand and trailed a finger down his cheek. Matthew took another step forwards, pressing their chests together.

"Do as Ah say and you'll won't be hurt." He murmured before he slanted his lips over Chris'.

Chris jumped as he felt twin pin-pricks on his lower lip and he gasped. Matthew slipped his tongue into Chris's mouth, teasing and prodding until Chris's tongue thrust back against it. Chris felt a languid sense of feeling seep into his body and he raised his arms to wrap them around Matthew's neck.

"Ah'm going to bite you." He said lowly, "It'll hurt, but Ah need you to close your eyes and go to your knees at mah feet with your head bowed. Understand."

"Mmhmm." Chris whimpered, his eyes never leaving Matthew's face.

"An only do what Ah say."

Even though he had warned Chris, the feel of sharp teeth piercing his skin made him cry out. Just under the pain though was the feel of Matthew's tongue soothing the bite; licking the blood away that trickled down from the wound. Chris trembled, moaning as he slowly sank to his knees, his head tilted downwards and his eyes closed. There was a gasp of breath from those behind Matthew, but Chris blocked it out; forcing himself to keep his eyes closed as he felt a tight ring of bodies press around him.

"Grel? What's wrong with him?" Matthew's voice sounded panicked and Chris felt someone tilt his head up.

Which ever one Grel was laughed and let Chris's head fall back gently to his chest. "Matthew, nothing is wrong with him. I forgot that you've never been the first to feed. You've marked him as your own." There were complaints from the others, but where soon silenced and Chris fought with the urge to open his eyes and watch what was happening.

"What's that mean?" Matthew questioned, his southern voice flowing over Chris like warm honey.

"It means that none of us can feed. He's your slave, bound to you by blood. If we were to feed from him, his blood would turn to ash in our mouths."

It was quiet again, almost too quiet. Chris decided to risk a look and found himself alone with Matthew. He was surprised that four grown men could leave like that without any sound what so ever but the thought was pushed from his mind as he felt Matthew's eyes roaming over him hotly.

"Rise."

Chris did as he commanded; his body twitching as Matthew moved back to cover him. Matthew bent his head and licked away at the trail of blood that had worked its way down from the bite and Chris whimpered, pleading breathlessly for something that he didn't understand. Matthew's hand fisted in Chris's hair and pulled his head back, allowing him greater access to the bite.

"Please…" Chris whined breathlessly.

"Please what?" Matthew breathed in his ear as he tugged harder on Chris's blonde mane.

"I-I want you." Chris gasped out when Matthew bent his head again and licked at the still bleeding mark.

"You want me to what?"

He was teasing Chris now, and if Chris hadn't of been in such a pitiful state of arousal he would have engaged the handsome devil in the game. They were nearly the same height so Chris arched into him, pressing their groins together and moaning when he felt that Matthew was as hard as he was.

"Matthew.." Chris moaned when Matt slipped his hand down the front of Chris's tights; palming his hard length.

"Matt. Call me Matt." He commanded as he bit at Chris's lips again.

"Matt…god please Matt…"

He started a slow pace, and Chris started to thrust into his hand wanting--needing to get off. The pressure was almost too much to bear and just as Chris felt himself just moments from letting go the door opened again. Matt withdrew his hand, a smirk on his face as Chris's knees gave way and he sank to the floor with a whimper. Voices filtered the through the room, but all the registered to Chris was the throbbing hardness in his tights and beautiful dark angel looking down at him. Chris's breathing kicked back into overdrive when Matt bent down and practically yanked him to his feet; their chests colliding again.

"Ah'll come get you after the show." Matt said as he suckled Chris's bruised and bloodied lips. "Be waiting." Chris nodded, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "Ah mean it, don't make me come looking for ya."

Chris said the only thing that came to mind, "Yes master."

The two words brought a smile to Matt's face and he leaned in and kissed Chris; softly running his tongue over Chris's lips and grinning when Chris eagerly opened his mouth for him. The sound of new voices broke them apart and Chris watched as Matt seemed to vanish into thin air. A shiver ran through Chris's body as he reached up and touched his neck, his fingers trailing over the broken skin; over the mark that now branded him as Matt's. With a small grin he started once more to get ready for his debut, his mind spinning in circles as he realized that jumping ship to the WWF was the best thing he could have ever done.


	15. Cryin

_A/N: Not my best work, but Matt muse pestered me until I posted it. The song is 'Cryin' by Aerosmith and I own no one. K? Now that that is out of the way, Enjoy!!!!_

* * *

It seemed like the days/weeks/months had all melded into one long; never ending minute of misery. Every breath stung his lungs as tears flowed from his eyes in the privacy of his room or rental.

"_Maybe I'm doomed to never find love._"

That thought was the most prominent one in Chris Irvine's mind. It never failed, every time he found someone he thought he could settle down with it was ripped to shreds; either by him and erratic mood swings or from the pressure of his job. There weren't many that could stay faithful as their significant others traveled and it was only a matter of time before his eyes too strayed. Even when he tried to hook up with someone he worked with it spiraled down the tubes as quickly as their affair had started. That last one being with Mike Mizanin. That time it had been the young man to stray; drawn to a larger—apparently more competent lover. To see them walking around the back stage area cut through Chris and he had to bite his lips to keep from crying and demanding what Glenn had that he didn't.

Finally Chris gave up; deciding that was better if he just stayed to himself. After all he couldn't hurt himself the way his other lovers had. Of course deep down he really only wanted someone that he couldn't resist no matter how hard he tried. And there was one person that fit that description. He had used him many times when he strayed from his other lovers and the dark haired devil never once asked for more. At least not with his words, he let his lips and hands do the asking. Only then Chris wasn't looking for more than a one night stand, a sater of his raging lusts. But now, now he wanted what Matt Hardy had offered so freely.

He tracked the older Hardy down to his locker room, nervously biting his bottom lip as he tried to form the words in his mind. He raised his hand to knock but his knuckles never collided with the smooth metal of the door. It was yanked open and he almost planted his fist between Jeff's eyes. The younger; more vibrant Hardy looked at him strangely for a moment before skirting around him, yelling into the locker room as he scurried to the gorilla position for the start of his match.

"Matty, you have someone wanting a booty-call out here."

Chris's ears burned pink as Matt stepped into the view with only a towel around his waist. His face lit up and he beckoned Chris inside, smiling as he started to play with the terry cloth. Chris swallowed and shut the door, his eyes flicking over Matt's muscled chest and strong arms.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Matt purred as he draped himself over Chris's body; pressing close as he breathed against Chris's neck.

"I-uh-well…"

"It's been awhile." Matt pouted as he led Chris over to the couch in the room and pushed him down; straddling the older mans hips and leaning in close. "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"N-never." Chris murmured as Matt gently lapped at his lips. "But I did come here for a reason."

"I can feel that." Matt laughed as he ground against Chris.

"Make that two reasons."

"Hmmmm……tell me about them." Matt whispered as he started to work the buttons on Chris's shirt from their holes, his tongue flicking across the skin as it was bared to him.

"I wanna—" Chris shivered when Matt took one of his nipples into his mouth, swirling his talented tongue around the taunt bud. "I wanna make this permanent between us." He finally managed to get out.

Matt sat back and looked at him, his eyes confused for a moment before his mind fully processed what Chris was saying. With a happy yelp Matt flung his arms around Chris's neck and kissed him soundly; slipping his tongue between Chris's lips and thoroughly plundering the blonde's mouth.

_There was a time  
When I was so brokenhearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
The tables have turned, yeah  
'Cause me and them ways have parted  
That kind of love was the killin' kind  
All I want is someone I can't resist  
I know all I need to know  
By the way that I got kissed_

_  
_What followed were the best three weeks of Chris' life. He had never felt happier than he did when Matt was with him; making him laugh until he cried. However after that it all went down hill. Matt still clung to him, and went out of his way to make Chris smile but sometimes it felt like he wasn't all there. He started to stay out late at night; always coming home in the early dawn's light wearing something different than he had been the night before. Matt always had an excuse; he was out with Jeff, he was taping a new episode of 'The Hardy Show', and Chris's favorite one, he was just hanging with the Core Group.

Finally he admitted that he needed space, that Chris was smothering him. Tearfully Chris agreed to a separation; hoping that Matt would see how much he loved him. After a couple of weeks Chris started telling himself that he needed to move on, that Matt wasn't coming back. His mind ran in circles as he thought about the good times he had with Matt and how it all started because he let Matt do what Matt did best; sex.

Just as Chris felt himself getting over Matt he showed back up, tears glistening in his chocolate orbs. Without words Chris enfolded him in his arms, breathing in the scent of Matt's shampoo as he shivered in Chris's arms. Soon they were no more than a tangle of limbs on the bed; Matt panting as Chris lovingly ran his hands over Matt's body.

"Chris……just fuck me already." Matt whined as he arched against Chris. "I need you."

Chris fulfilled his lover's request, kissing away the tears that fell from his eyes; wondering if they fell from sheer pleasure or from the pain of whatever had happened to him prior to his return. Before he gave over to the mindless pleasure that he always found in Matt's arm he decided that it was there probably wasn't any difference between the two. Pleasure often resulted in pain and sometimes there was Pleasure found in pain.

_  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do - down on me_

_Now there's not even breathin' room  
Between pleasure and pain  
Yeah you cry when we're makin' love  
Must be one and the same_

It had taken all of Chris will power not to blurt out the three words that had been bombarding his senses since Matt came back. He watched his Dixie land delight sleep; his chest rising and falling gently as his lips twitched into a smile. They had worked through everything, coming out stronger than they had been before. Now they were inseparable and Matt's natural predisposition for pranks had worn off on Chris. They were the bane of everyone backstage, often called Bonny and Clyde by their prankee's.

There was no doubt about it; Chris was head over heels in love with Matt. He wanted to wake up by his side every single morning for the rest of his natural born life and for the rest of eternity. When Matt smiled, Chris felt his head go light and his chest tighten; it was as if an angel had graced him with its presence. Gently so that he wouldn't disturb Matt, Chris moved hair from his face, biting his lip when Matt stirred. His lips pursed themselves as his brow furrowed; leaving Chris wondering what he was thinking about.

Chris's attention soon centered solely on Matt's full lips; his fingers ghosting over them feather light. It was a rumor in the locker room that no one had had more experience with his lips than his Matty; that he practiced to keep his skill at the top of its game. Even if it was true Chris didn't care, he would gladly put up with all of Matt's infidelities if it meant that he could loose himself in the depths of Matt's eyes and the feel of his skin beneath his hands. Chris's fingers trailed down from Matt's lips to the pulse at the base of his neck, twitching as it started to pick up pace. Tentatively Chris bent his head and lapped at the now jumping pulse; grazing his teeth against the soft skin.

"What a way to wake up." Matt gasped when Chris bit down.

"Tell me about it." Chris grinned as he nipped his way down Matt's body; whispering '_I love you_' between each little nip.

_  
It's down on me  
Yeah I got to tell you one thing  
It's been on my mind  
Boy I gotta say  
We're partners in crime  
You got that certain something  
What you give to me  
Takes my breath away  
Now the word out on the street  
Is the devil's in your kiss  
If our love goes up in flames  
It's a fire I can't resist  
_

Things were still going strong even though Matt still found other people to practice his trade on. Chris gave him everything; including his heart—even though Matt didn't know it. Seeing Matt with other guys always twisted Chris's heart but he would stamp down on the pain; telling himself that he was the one benefiting from Matt's straying ways. His newest conquest was not one, but both of the Brothers of Destruction. And Chris hated it. He hated seeing the marks on his lover's chest and thighs from where their teeth and fingers bit into Matt's sensitive flesh.

Matt was readying himself for another night out with Glenn and Mark while Chris watched. There were some purpling bruises still on his skin from the last time, and he walked favoring his right side slightly. To say that Chris didn't want him to go was an understatement. Matt wiggled his way into his black leather pants that they had bought him when Chris thought of the perfect way to keep his lover home for the night.

He waited until Matt glanced at him before turning on the water works. As usual Matt stopped what he was doing and dropped down on the bed, straddling Chris's hips and wiping the tears away gently before bending down and nipping at Chris's lips.

"Baby, you know that I'm doing this for you." He whispered as Chris reached around and palmed the taunt globes of his ass.

"I-I know." Chris sobbed loudly. "But I wanted to spend tonight with you. I miss you Matty."

Matt's eyes softened as he hung his head. Chris knew that the more lost his voice sounded the guiltier Matt always felt. He climbed off of Chris and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He walked into the bathroom and five minutes later he came back out, a smile on his face when he seen Chris lying on top of the covers nude. He shed his clothes and slithered his way up Chris's body, his tongue flicking across skin as he went. Chris shuddered as Matt teased him as only Matt could.

"Matty……" Chris panted as Matt took him in his mouth. "Ilove you Matty." He couldn't stop the words from tumbling from his mouth but then again he didn't want to either.

Matt pulled away from what he was doing and stared at Chris, his mouth moving wordlessly as he held Chris's gaze. Chris reached up and trailed his fingers down Matt's cheeks, sighing when Matt grabbed his hand pressed his face into the palm.

"Chrissy……"

"Matt…I know…"

"No you don't know Chris. I-I love you too. I may not show it, but I do Chrissy. What I do with the other guys is just sex, it means nothing to me. But—but with you I'm making love. I'm giving myself to you…"

"Matt, I want more than your body. You mean more than that to me. I want your heart Matty."

"Chris…I don't know if I can do that…" Matt hedged; his eyes apprehensive.

"You can Matt. Just open up and let me love you the way you need to be loved. I know you're more than what you put out to be. Lemme see all of you. I've seen the good; now show me the bad and the ugly."

"You don't know what you're asking Christopher."

"Sure I do…please Matty? For me?" Chris watched as a torrent of emotions crossed Matt's face.

"For you Chris." He said finally, stretching out so that they were pressed from shoulder to hip. "Only for you Chrissy."

_  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do to me_

_'Cause what you got inside  
Ain't where your love should stay  
Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love  
'Til you give your heart away_

Matt watched his lover sleep; tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he twirled the platinum wedding band that circled his ring finger. They were tears of joy and he curled as close to Chris as he could, wanting to stay that way. It had never dawned on him that Chris would be the one to tempt him away from his promiscuous life style. After all Chris at one time hadn't been much better.

Their relationship had been fraught with problems, with Matt wondering when Chris was going to tire of him and move on. But he had been surprised when it was Chris that had stayed loyal while he was the one to go out and play. On some level he had thought that if he done it first then it wouldn't hurt as bad when Chris finally did lose interest. Now all Matt wanted was for Chris to love him the way that only he could do—that only Chris had the power to do. Chris shifted in his sleep and his arm snaked around Matt's waist; pulling him close till Matt couldn't tell where he ended and Chris began. But then, that was how Matt wanted to spend the rest of his life.

_I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' to let you  
Do what you do what you do down to me  
Baby, baby, baby_

_I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do down to, down to, down to, down to  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet  
I was cryin' when I met you_


	16. Drunken Midnight Confrontations

I tiredly wipe at my eyes as the script on my computer screen dances and gyrates. Loud music seeping under the door that joins my room to the next one lets me know that Chris and Jeff are still involved in their childish Guitar Hero tournament. I glance down at the clock on my lap top; 2:45 am. I should be sleeping right now, but I can't. There's too many things I have to go through and get sorted out before I plop down on that soft mattress that's been calling my name for the past hour or so. I shake my head and go back to putting the finishing touches on my newest blog and post it to MySpace before popping over to Twitter and leaving a short tweet with the link. A yawn erupts from me and I stretch; arching my back over the back of the chair and winching as various vertebrae pop in and out of their spots.

I stand at the edge of the bed for a moment; mentally debating on whether or not to strip down as normal or sleep in my boxers. After all I'm sharing a room with Jeff—not that he hasn't seen me naked before—and our room is joined to Irvine's. After a few minutes I climb into bed and slip under the covers……as naked as the day I was born. Well except for my socks, I've never been able to sleep with out them for some reason. I lean over and switch the light off; nuzzling my face into the pillow. The cool fabric and soft scent of clean cotton envelope my senses and with a contented sigh I feel myself starting to drift off, the muffled sound of 'Holy Diver' mingling with my foggy mind.

Some time later I find myself being prodded from sleep by the feeling of someone climbing into bed with me. I let out an annoyed sigh thinking that it's Jeff. That means that he and Chris got into the Grey Goose and that he's probably three or more sheets to the wind. It never failed; whenever Jeff drank he always crawls into bed with me. I've never figured out why and when I ask him in the morning he just shrugs his shoulders and goes on about his day. I move over to the far side, Jeff likes to stretch out completely when he sleeps. I start to settle back down into sleep when a warm hand trails up my leg and over my hip; resting on my waist.

My eyes shoot open. That means that it's not Jeffrey that just climbed into bed with me. He has never, ever touched me during our infrequent bed sharing experiences. My heart starts to race, if it's not Jeff, then who just crawled in my bed like they own it. The next words; said so softly only confirmed my fear.

"Completely naked. Just like Jeff said you'd be." They were slurred but I was still able to identify the person speaking: Chris Irvine. That calmed me down somewhat and I was about to roll over and confront him but he kept talking, his hand now ghosting up my waist and side; his fingertips making my skin tingle. "If only you knew how much I've wanted to touch you; how many nights I've wanted to be the one that you bring back from the bar, to be the one moaning your name as I shatter beneath you."

Chris's fingers move agonizingly slow over my left nipple, sending shivers up and down my spine. A soft sigh escapes me and I burn red with embarrassment. Thankfully he thinks I'm asleep, or else this could get sticky. I force myself to keep my breathing level so that he doesn't know I'm awake. Even though I'm a little uncomfortable, I find myself wanting to hear him go on.

"If only you were awake to hear this Matt. But then I'd never be able to say it, I'd be too lost in your eyes to say anything." His breathing hitches and I feel him shift away. "Of course if you were awake you'd probably push me away, call me a freak."

I hear sobbing; he's crying. My heart tightens and I can't keep still any longer. I roll over and pull him down, smirking a little at his surprised gasp. He wiggles around until we're face to face, his eyes wide as he realizes that I'm not in fact asleep and have heard some if not all of what he's said. A scowl works its way onto his face and I couldn't help myself, I smile.

"What's so funny Hardy?" He demands.

"You are."

His eyebrows knit together as he stares down and before I can think about what I'm about to do, I seal our lips together. His lips taste like alcohol, but I don't find it repulsive. I run my tongue over his lips, prodding at the wet seam gently as my hands trail from his waist to his rounded backside. Just from what my hands are telling me, he is bare-chested with a pair of jeans on. I slip my hands into the back pockets and squeeze as I continue to tease his lips. With a breathy whimper he opens his lips for me and I slide my tongue between them, swirling it around his mouth. He pulls away first, his eyes even more glazed.

"Matt…" He breathed, his one hand coming up and brushing hair from my face. "I have to be dreaming." He mutters, his brow furrowing as he continued to stare at me. "You, can't—couldn't—wouldn't…"

"Shut up…" I laugh as I pull him back down to kiss him again.

This time our lips connect it's like a live wire sending electricity through my veins and I find myself fumbling with the button on his jeans. His fingers are digging into my shoulders, his nails breaking skin and leaving bruises as he moans against my lips. I suddenly find myself feeling like a 17 year old boy getting ready to get lucky for the first time. I separate my lips from his and draw a deep breath before rolling us so that he's underneath me. His eyes are bright even in the darkness and I can't help the sigh that leaves my lips as he runs his hands over my chest. I slip my hands back down to his jeans and start to slide them down, groaning when he raises his hips; pressing our groins together. I follow them down, kissing the smooth skin of his legs as the denim slides off effortlessly.

Chris's hands tangle in my hair as I finally tugged the jeans off and throw them over my shoulder. I dimly hear them hit the floor with a dull 'thunk', but I have more important things on my mind than where his pants landed. My attention is focused solely on the swollen, twitching, throbbing member in front of me. I've never actually thought of going down on another man before, but as I stare at the perfection bobbing in front of me I lick my lips. I feel a light tug on my hair and I tear my eyes away to look up at Chris. He's panting, his lips forming silent words as he gazes down. With a light chuckle I lower my eyes back to his hard length and flick my tongue out; running it up and down the large vein on the underside. Chris whimpers and arches up, almost impaling my nose. I take my hands and press down on his hips, holding him still as I lap at the head, the salty; unfamiliar taste of pre-cum spreading across my tongue.

It's not a completely unpleasant taste, and I idly wonder what a full load from him would taste like. He's mewling as I take the head in my mouth; trying to imitate what I like done when I'm being sucked on. He must like it, his hold on my hair tightened and he's moaning loudly now. I slip more of him into my mouth, stretching my mouth wide to accommodate his girth. I feel the tip nudge the back of my throat and I start to gag a little. Chris pulls back and I take a deep breath, of course a moment later he rams it down my throat. The pain at first is horrible, but my throat relaxes after a couple more thrusts and I start to swallow around it, causing Chris to writhe and grasp my hair harder.

"Matt…Matt I'm gonna…"

He didn't get the chance to finish before his thick, silk like release floods my mouth. The first jet takes me by surprise and I rear back; leaving only the head in my mouth. I hold as much in my mouth as I can before swallowing, letting the creamy substance slid down my throat. Before it's completely gone Chris fills my mouth again, crying my name as loud as he can. I do my best to catch it all, but I can feel some leaking from the corners of my lips. His cock spasms a few more times before it starts to slowly soften. I lave the sides and head as I gently slide it from my mouth, cleaning it of any juices that might be left. I move so that I'm sitting on my knees; my ass resting on the heels of my feet, staring down at him. He looks completely relaxed, a lazy grin on his face as he runs his hand over his head.

"Matt, that was…" He stops, panting as he locks gazes with me for a moment before his eyes venture down south of my boarder.

He grins and sits up—a little like Mark does in the ring—and hesitantly reaches towards me. My body tenses for the contact; wanting it so bad I'm actually trembling. His hand wraps around my shaft and slides from base to head; his fingers relaxing as he glides his hand back up to the base. The light touches are driving me mad and I grab his wrist and pull him close; putting him in a position similar to what I'm in. Our chests are pressed together and my breath catches in my throat as he starts to slip his hand up and down my aching length while he nibbles at the side of my neck. My eyelids flutter at the dueling feelings, a moan working its way past my lips. With his free hand Chris pushes on my chest lightly.

"Lay down." He commands huskily, his eyes glowing again.

I obey without hesitation and he settles between my legs, his tongue lapping at the leaking head of my sex. I want to thrust forwards into his mouth but I manage to keep my hips still as he bathes the sides and head. At least I did until he sheathed me completely in his mouth; his nose bumping against my pelvis. Now I'm a little more than average in that department and I've only had one other person be able to take me into her mouth fully without gagging constantly. I look down; my eyes wide as he drags his head back up, lightly scraping his teeth along the sides. Then he goes back down, once more swallowing my entire length.

"Fuck Chris…." I fist my hands in the bed sheets as he hollows out his cheeks and starts sucking on me hard.

I can feel my orgasm starting, my toes are beginning to curl and my breathing is getting more erratic. Just before I can blow he pulls away. With a frustrated howl I look down; trying to form words so I can ask what he's doing. He's smiling at me as he moves to straddle my waist. Before I can ask what he's doing, he impales himself; moaning out loud as I fill him. I groan as I dig my fingers into his waist; he's so fucking tight that I think I might blow if he moves even a little bit.

"Fucking god Matt…" He pants as he rolls his hips.

We lay still for moment, both of us adjusting to the feel of the other. He then moves slowly, testing our limits. He pulls almost all the way off of me before slamming back down; whining as he dances and grinds on top of me. My hands tighten more and I know that he's gonna be bruised in the morning.

"Fuck me Matt." He whimpers as he rises and slams back down.

"Get on your knees Chris."

He climbs off and hurries into position, looking over his shoulder at me. I take a moment to admire the sight of his round—perfect—ass sticking up in the air before I move over and impale him with a hard thrust. He's moaning and whining; begging me to go harder and faster. My animalistic side; that I tend to deny I have, took over and soon I'm pounding into him; my hips snapping against his ass as I reach up and thread my fingers in his short hair. I tug hard on his hair, pulling him almost vertical as I ride him.

"Fuck….Mmhmm…Matt…fucking…"

Nothing he's saying is making sense, and I release his hair, wrapping my arm around his neck like I'm putting him in a headlock. He's gasping for air and pushing back against me, making the rhythm almost brutal as the sound of our skin slapping together fills the room. I feel my orgasm starting again and even though it seems impossible, my tempo speeds up. Chris is writhing and crying out against me and I feel his teeth sink into my arm as he cums a second time. His muscles tighten around me more, and the pressure is too intense for me to take. I slam into him three more times before I shoot deep inside of him. At the very peak of my orgasm I bite down on his neck; tasting blood as I break the skin.

As one we fall to the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs; lips meeting and tongues swirling as our bodies return to a semi normal state of breathing. I feel sleep edging in and I wrap my arms around Chris; pulling him to my chest and settling my chin on the top of his head. He nestles in and soon his even breathing fills the quiet. With one more yawn I kiss his forehead and drift off, thanking God that he had put us in adjoining rooms.


	17. Tease

Chris winced as the doctor stitched up his eyebrow. He didn't realize that he was scowling until the balding man shivered and stepped away, setting the curved needle down on the tray by the emergency room bed. He picked up two butterfly bandages and covered the stitches, his eyes looking at his handiwork quickly before turning and grabbing his clipboard. He wrote out a quick prescription for some low-does pain pills then bustled from the room, obviously wanting to get away from Chris as quickly as possible. With an exasperated sigh Chris slid off the bed and crumpled the paper. His anger at the elder Hardy out weighed the pain and he was going to make Matt Hardy pay. He touched the stitches and growled; thinking back to the match in which it happened.

_Mark tagged in Matt, shaking his head as Chris ran his mouth from the center of the ring. Matt climbed in through the ropes and bounced on the heels of his feet for moment, drinking in the sound of the crowd. Chris rolled his eyes and charged the showboating superstar, taking him to the mat and aiming a few punches to his face. Matt had yelped at the impact, the sounding sizzling along Chris's nerves and ending at his groin. The reaction confused him so he tamped down on it and really started to lay into the dark haired man. Matt somehow managed to get his feet under Chris and sent him flying backwards; Chris's back colliding hard with the canvas. With a snarl Chris got back to his feet and lunged at Matt; spearing him to the mat and straddling his waist as he started to aim punches at Matt's face._

"_Jesus Chris, we have to do more than just roll around on the mat like we're in bed." Matt hissed as he pushed Chris off of him._

_The statement had confused Chris, what in the hell did Matt mean by that. They've never rolled around anywhere other than in the ring. After that Chris turned up the heat, doing everything to keep Matt from tagging anyone in. Most of the match was them trying to out power one another and throwing stiff shots. The crowd was eating it up, but their team members were getting antsy just standing on the ring doing nothing. Finally Taker blind tagged in, taking Chris to the mat and holding him down, growling in his ear._

"_What in the hell was that?" He demanded._

"_What? Figured the fans would want to see two people capable of putting on a show." He breathed, fighting out of Mark's grip and bounding to his feet. _

_They tussled for a bit; Chris getting tossed out of the ring and circling it as he watched Matt from the corner of his eyes. He went to slid in, grabbing Matt's ankle to pull him down but it backfired, Matt had seen him and kicked his hand away; accidently connecting with Chris's eyebrow and splitting it. Of course the announcers made it seem as if Mark had done it when he threw Chris out, but Chris knew and he was pissed. He tagged out after that, letting Show and Phil fight the rest of the match. He glared at Matt from the other side, his blue eyes glittering hotly as the dark haired man offered a shoulder shrug before completely ignoring him._

"_How dare he?" Chris hissed mentally._

_After the match was over Chris stopped in the trainers room for some butterfly bandages, growling when he heard Matt and Mark passing by the room. Instead of getting the bandages Chris got sent to the hospital for stitches, further inciting his wrath at Matt Hardy._

The drive back to the hotel wasn't long but each passing minute was one that increased Chris' anger. He stormed into the hotel, stopping only to pick up his room key that he had neglected to get earlier. On his way to the elevator he heard the loud boisterous sound of his fellow co-workers in the hotel bar and decided to pop in just for one glass of Grey Goose; figuring that the alcohol would help him sleep. He wandered through the crowd, rolling his eyes as Morrison and Smith tried to slow dance to the salsa song that was pulsating through the bar. He finally made it to the bar; placing both hands on the smooth black cherry wood top and shouted his order to the poor overwhelmed girl trying to keep up with everyone. She nodded her head and poured his drink, dodging the outstretched hand of Glen that seemed intent on slapping her ass.

She sat it down with a smile and moved on to the next person, once again avoiding Glen. With a head shake he tossed it back, not even wincing as the alcohol burned his throat. He signaled for another and waited as patiently as he could, it wasn't her fault that she couldn't get to him right away. Still when she finally managed to work her way back he scowled and mumbled under his breath, snarling when she glared and hurried away. When she came back she set the drink down and went to disappear but he grabbed her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said, not really sure why he was apologizing.

"No harm no foul." She murmured before disappearing again.

"What was that? The high and might Chris Irvine saying he's sorry?" Came a mocking voice from behind him.

Chris growled and turned around, finding himself face to face with the cause of his foul mood. Matt was standing there with a grin on his face and his hair lying around his face. Chris curled his lip and took a step forwards, pressing their chests together. Matt's eyes lost the playful gleam that had been in them and he started to frown.

"Look Chris, I came to apologize. I didn't mean to split your eyebrow." Matt said as he took a step back, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. "It was an accident, I was aiming for your hand. You were trying to pull me off the apron." Matt pointed out.

"Well lookie here, the great; gregarious Matthew Moore Hardy saying he's sorry." Chris mocked, stepping closer again.

"Chris.."

Matt didn't say anything else; he just turned and backtracked through the crowd. For a moment Chris didn't realize what happened. Then it hit him and he growled; shoving his way through the people that seemed to be glued together. He got to the front of the bar just as Matt disappeared through the doors into the lobby. Chris drew his eyebrows together, wincing as pain shot through his forehead. He started after the dark haired man, jogging to try and catch up with him. Matt rounded a corner and Chris followed, his anger becoming a slow burn that spurred him to go faster. Finally he was with in arms reach and he grabbed a fistful of Matt's hair; yanking him backwards off his feet. With a grunt Matt fell back, taking Chris to the floor with him.

"Dammit Irvine." Matt groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Get off of me." Chris grunted; pushing against Matt's shoulder.

"I wouldn't be on you if you hadn't of pulled my hair."

Matt rolled over and pushed himself to his knees, still rubbing his head. Chris looked down and seen that he had some of Matt's hair caught between his fingers. He shook his hand, sending the dark threads floating to the floor. When Chris looked back at Matt, he was standing, digging around in his jeans for something quickly. It was then that Chris realized that they were standing outside of a room door, and it wasn't his room number that shined in the light.

"Now that you've gotten your revenge," Matt growled as he reached up and rubbed his head again. "Are you going to leave me alone?"

"That's all you got to say?" Chris barked as he got to a vertical position.

"What in the hell do you want me to say Chris. I already said I was sorry. What else are you looking for?" Matt barked back as he opened his room door and stepped inside.

"I wanna know why you said what you said in the ring." Chris pressed, following Matt closely and sticking his foot in the door when Matt tried to close it.

"What are you talking about?" Matt growled as he tried to dislodge Chris's foot.

"When you said we had to do more than roll around the mat like we're in bed." Chris growled as he shoved Matt back and slammed the door behind himself.

"It was a figure of speech."

Matt stood at the foot of his bed and glared at Chris, his arms crossed over his chest. With his chocolate eyes burning and his chest rising and falling rapidly, Chris found himself thinking gutter thoughts almost immediately; his body springing to attention and wanting relief. Chris couldn't deny that Matt was one good looking man and he had heard the talk around the locker room from the divas about his prowess in bed. His lips kicked up into a lopsided smirk and he slowly stepped towards Matt; forcing the dark haired angel to move back to avoid contact. Soon Matt ran out of room and found himself lying on his back with Chris straddling his hips. His eyes were open wide and the naked fear in their depths turned Chris's smirk into a full blow smile. He bent his head; hovering his lips just scant inches away from Matt's.

"Would you like to find out?" He purred.

"F-find out what?" Matt stuttered, his body locking up on him and rendering him immobile.

"What it's like to roll around in bed with Chris Irvine?"

Chris didn't give Matt a chance to answer, he crashed their lips together and forced his tongue into Matt's mouth; dominating the kiss as his fingers ripped the buttons on Matt's shirt. The sheer animalistic force behind it broke the paralysis that had invaded Matt's body and he shoved Chris off of him; jumping from the bed and scrubbing at his lips.

"What the hell man?" Matt demanded; putting as much space between him and Chris as possible.

"What's wrong Hardy?" Chris taunted, sauntering over to where Matt stood. "Afraid?"

"No, Ah just don't get a rise outta being kissed bah guys."

"Matthew, when you're angry you're twang gets deeper. Wonder if it does that when you're…excited…" Chris purred; pushing Matt up against the wall and taking his lips again as he ground into the southerner.

Matt fought; pushing against Chris to try and get away but it seemed like his struggles only spurred Chris on, the Canadian's nails raking down his chest before his hands disappeared into Matt's jeans. Chris's fingers brushed past his length, the ticklish sensation making Matt sigh against his will.

"See, it's not so bad when you give in." Chris panted when he broke the kiss; his blue eyes electric in the dim lighting of the room.

"Ah'm not giving in." Matt protested; trying to get control over his body.

"That's not what your cock is telling me." Chris murmured, squeezing lightly on the now fully hardened girth. "This is telling me that you want me to do it."

"Well, it's telling ya wrong." Matt countered, forcing himself to glare.

Chris chuckled and slid his hand up and down the shaft, nipping at Matt's lips. The feelings swirled around Matt, tugging him under and making him shiver in Chris's hands. He wanted to push Chris away but when he put his hands on Chris' chest to do that he clutched at Chris' shirt and pulled him closer.

"See." Chris breathed, "So much better."

Without breaking the kiss, Chris moved them from the wall to the bed, tumbling down and pinning Matt under him. Chris's mind whirled when Matt started to arch up against him; whimpering deep in his throat as Chris's hands wandered everywhere they could. His hands gripped Matt's jeans; tugging so hard that he busted the zipper on them. Chris had never wanted someone as bad as he wanted the elder Hardy; he was almost insane with the need to claim him. Finally Matt was completely naked under him, his beautiful tan body glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

"Seems like you get a rise out of other men to me," Chris taunted breathlessly as he leered down at Matt.

"A-ah.." Matt blushed, the dark red looking delicious on his face.

"No one can resist the Irvine charm." Chris said cockily as he moved back so he could divest himself of his own clothes.

Matt's eyes snapped fire at him and Chris wasn't prepared for the spear that sent them both to the floor. He lay winded, staring up at Matt with wide eyes when he pinned Chris's hands above his head.

"W-what do you think you're doing Hardy?"

Matt didn't answer; he just tugged the belt from Chris's jeans and secured his wrists; bending down and kissing Chris hungrily afterwards. Chris moaned and arched up, grinding their sweat slicked bodies together. When Matt finally broke away Chris's head was spinning and he was completely, utterly hard. Every little touch from Matt went straight to Chris's groin, causing him arch and buck into the dark haired man. With a chuckle Matt pulled Chris up and pressed him against the wall, attacking his lips again. Chris was so preoccupied with Matt's lips and hands that he didn't notice that Matt was inching them along the wall towards the door to the room. In fact he only realized what Matt was doing when the door was opened and he shoved out into the hallway—completely naked.

With a shriek Chris started towards the stairwell, his face red when he heard Matt laughing behind him. As he hurried back to his room; praying that his room mate was there so he could be let in, he started to plot out a way to get back at Matt. No one got the best of Christopher Keith Irvine, not even beautiful dark bastards like Matthew Moore Hardy. Chris fell asleep that night with a smile on his lips as his plan looped in his mind.


	18. Tables Turned

_A/N: Alright, here is the sequel to 'Tease'. And I must say, I had epic amounts of fun writing it. lol. Enjoy!!!!_

* * *

Still angered that Matt had managed to get the best of him Chris cajoled and wheedled until Vince gave them a match on Superstars. Matt hadn't thought anything out of the ordinary about it, but Chris was as anxious as a virgin on his wedding night. He stood in the ring, talking to Paul through the ropes, smirking and making biting comments when the cameras passed close enough to pick them up. Matt's theme blared through the arena and Chris watched as he made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with fans as he went. For the sake of the cameras Chris rolled his eyes and barked out a few words at the dark haired man when he climbed into the ring. Matt just smiled and shed his coat, motioning to the crowd as the ring announcer called out the match. Before the ref could signal for the bell to ring Chris grabbed the mic that Paul held out for him and sneered over at Matt.

"There is one thing that he forgot to add." He smirked as Matt tilted his head the side and stared at him confused.

"An' what's that Jericho?" Matt said as he stepped up and pulled the mic towards him.

"This is now a submissions match."

Chris watched Matt's eyes flare, he knew that Matt only had one submission move that he used and that knowledge turned his smirk into a smile. Chris tossed the mic towards Paul and the ref called for the bell; moving out of the way as the two men circled each other. Chris tapped Matt's elbow, taunting him while the southerner glared at him. They locked up, Chris threading his fingers behind Matt's neck under his hair; caressing the sensitive flesh with a smile. Matt wrenched Chris' hands apart and shoved him back, his chocolate eyes burning as he put as much space between them as possible.

"C'mon Hardy!" Chris called across the ring, raising his closed fist to taunt the crowds. "What's the matter Hardy? Scared?" Chris stalked towards Matt; his cobalt eyes blazing.

Matt growled and charged at Chris, taking him down with a lariat then getting up and quickly climbing the turnbuckle and hitting him with an elbow drop. Chris rolled away at the last moment and covered Matt as he writhed on the mat, locking him in the STF; his lips close to Matt's ear. He used the position to press against Matt, groaning in his ear as Matt wriggled and growled.

"That's it Matthew, lemme see what you're going to be doing later."

Chris changed his position, putting Matt in a cross face; arching his hips against Matt's arm that was trapped between his thighs. A shiver coursed through Matt's body and Chris' smirk widened as he tugged back, putting more pressure on Matt's neck but also pressing harder against his arm. The ref got down and asked Matt if he was going to give up and Matt shook his head; growling as he kept trying to pull free. Chris tightened his legs and Matt moved his head slightly; biting down on Chris's hand. With a yelp Chris let go and Matt scrambled to his feet; his eyes wide as Chris pushed himself to his feet, his trunks stretched with a very large protrusion. Gasps went up from around ringside and the ref scrambled over; hissing at them to put an end to it; Vince's irate screech heard clearly through the wire in his ear.

"Go ahead Hardy. End it." Chris taunted. "You were slated to win. Make me submit." He purred.

Matt's face was darkened with a blush and backed up, finally hitting the ropes. The ref once more growled, louder for them to kill the match. Chris moved with lightening speed and tackled Matt to the canvas, tussling with him before getting in position for 'The Walls of Jericho.' Matt was on his stomach for all of maybe two minutes before he started to tap. The bell rung but Chris didn't let up, he kept the hold; standing slowly so that Matt had to push up with arms. In the suspended position Chris rubbed against Matt obscenely as they groaned and yelled in unison. The ref tugged at Chris; dislodging him finally from Matt and shoving him towards the other side of the ring. None too quickly Matt rolled from the ring and limped his way back to the back; wanting to get dressed and out of there before Chris had a chance to corner him.

In the locker room he didn't even bother changing his gear, he just slipped on a shirt and grabbed his bag; hurrying to door. Just has his hand wrapped around the lever it was jerked open and Matt went flying forwards, right into Chris' chest. They tumbled to the ground, Matt grunting as the wind was knocked from him and Chris wrapping his arms around Matt out of reflex. They laid there for a moment, neither one really comprehending what had happened but then Matt was up, glaring as he darted down the hall his hair flying wildly around his face. Chris heard a chuckle behind him and whirled around, coming face to face with Paul Wight.

"Some how I don't think that that turned out the way you wanted it too."

"Shut up Assclown. By the end of tonight he'll be doing exactly what I want him to do."

Paul clapped him on the back and wandered off in search of his own bed warmer for the night. Chris smirked and ducked into the locker room; intent of taking a nice long shower before he high-tailed it back to the hotel. He wasn't worried about not being able to get to Matt, he had managed to worm not only Matt's room number but also an extra key to his room from the girl at the courtesy desk. The moment his hand came into contact with his skin however made him think back to the feel of Matt wiggling under him as his deep throated yells echoed in Chris' ears. His long shower became a hurried affair and he didn't even bother to towel off before throwing his clothes on.

On his way out of the arena he was stopped by Vince; the older man's face a deep, dark red with a vein pulsating on his forehead. Chris fidgeted agitatedly as Vince read him the riot act about his little 'display' in the ring. As Vince recounted the incident—as if Chris didn't know what had happen, it wasn't like he was there or anything—Chris felt his pants tighten.

"Dammit Chris, I don't know what got into you. I don't care where you get your kicks but practically molesting your co-workers ON TV…It'll take everything we have to edit it so it's not as noticeable."

"Vince, calm down." Chris said, his breathing starting to hitch as a picture of Matt writhing under him played before his eyes. "I'm not the only one to do that. If you have such a problem with men popping wood in the ring then you need to be having a talk with Randy. He does it the damn time."

Vince's mouth flopped up and down and Chris pushed past him, yelling back over his shoulder that Vince would get his fine money in the morning. After he was out of sight Chris all but sprinted to his car, throwing his bag in the back and hopping behind the wheel. The ride back was too long and when Chris finally pulled into the he darted from the car and power walked as fast as he could without looking like he was running through the lobby to the elevators. The doors were just getting ready to close on him when Mark and Glen ducked on, both men shooting him odd looks as they hit the number for their floor. Chris rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall, calming his ragged breathing as he pulled Matt's room key from his pocket. He already had a plan, and one that even Hardy couldn't dispute.

His stop was the first one and before the doors closed behind him he tossed a bottle of lube into the car, snickering when the sliding metal doors cut off Mark's bellowed threat. He ran his hand through his hair; ruffling his spikes as he walked, his stomach starting to clench in anticipation. The plastic card started to slip from his fingers, and Chris was surprised to see that his hand was sweating. He wiped his palm on his pants and swallowed, working a tired expression onto his face just in case Matt was in his room. He slid the key into the reader and waited for the light to turn green, pushing the door open when it flashed. He stepped just inside the door and dropped his bag, his mouth hanging open.

Matt was in the bathroom, completely nude and swaying to something that only he could hear. Quietly and quickly Chris moved across the room, wrapping his arms around Matt and biting down on his shoulder before the dark haired man could react to his presence.

"Wanted another taste did you?" Chris purred in Matt's ear, pressing him hard against the sink. "I must say, this is a rather pleasant sight to see after a _hard _night."

Matt snarled and pushed back, trying to shove Chris off balance. It didn't work, all it did was press him harder into Chris; forcing him to feel every line of Chris' body against his nude form. Chris moaned and held on tight, biting his lip as he stared at their reflection in the mirror. Molten brown and blazing blue clashed and it only sent more blood rushing down to his already throbbing groin.

"Matt." He whispered, his breath hot in Matt's ear. "So beautiful Matt."

Chris watched mesmerized as his hand slid from Matt's abdomen down to his hips, stopping only long enough to press Matt even harder into his erection as he ground against him before moving down and cupping Matt's flaccid length. Matt struggled, trying to dislodge Chris' hand and get away but every movement; every twist caused Chris to tighten his hold.

"Dammit Irvine, lemme go." Matt growled.

"I don't think so Hardy. Y'see I owe you something. You embarrassed me." Chris purred.

"Ah didn't have to do anythin. You embarrassed yourself." Matt retorted; thinking that Chris was talking about what had earlier in the ring.

"Matty…"

"Matt, mah name is Matt."

Chris released Matt long enough to turn him around then pressed him back up against the sink; bending Matt almost backwards over it. In the depths of his molten chocolate orbs was fear, and to Chris' excitement, the tiniest glimmer of lust. Matt's tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and Chris groaned; leaning in and taking Matt's lips and thrusting his tongue in forcefully. Matt wiggled and shoved against him, making Chris moan into his mouth. Finally Matt was able to break the kiss and he stared at Chris, his eyes burning. Chris smirked, biting his lip as he pulled Matt from the bathroom and tossed him onto the bed. The contact made Matt arch and Chris moaned, his jeans tightening even more. Before Matt could move from the bed Chris was on him, biting and licking his throat and shoulders.

"Chris, get the fuck offa me." Matt growled, shoving at Chris.

"You were in my room, naked; waiting on me. There is no way I'm going to leave what you're so freely offering alone." Chris purred, the lie slipping easily from his lips.

"Wrong, Ah am in mah room an Ah wasn't waiting on you."

Matt wiggled, shoving and kicking as hard as he could. Chris couldn't help the whimpers and mewls that ghosted past his lips, Matt was akin to a wild animal, snarls and growls coming from deep inside his throat and erupting from his plump lips; making Chris burn from the inside out. With a growl of his own Chris fumbled with his belt, whisking it free from his jeans and grinning down at Matt when the dark haired man stiffened. He cracked it once, the sound renting the air and making Chris even harder as he thought about using it to lay pretty red stripes on Matt's round ass. Chris pushed that thought to the back of his mind and grabbed both of Matt's wrists and bound them tightly, his grin turning into a full blown smile as Matt bucked even harder to dislodge him.

"Chris, Ah'm warnin ya, lemme the fuck go and get the fuck outta mah room."

"Tsk, tsk. We've already had this conversation Matt. I owe you. Y'see, you left me hard and embarrassed. I just can't let that slide. If you had given in that night, this wouldn't be happening. In fact I don't even think I'd give you a second thought."

The words seemed to cut straight into Matt and Chris watched as the light in his eyes dimmed.

"Then go ahead. I'm at your mercy." Matt's voice was dead and flat; a mere ghost of the animalistic sounds that been issuing from him.

Chris reared back on his knees, wondering if it was some sort of trick but when Matt didn't make a move to get off the bed he frowned. He didn't want submissive Matt; he wanted the side of Matt that would leave marks on him; whether it be in hate or passion. He bent down and forced his tongue into Matt's mouth, pulling away when Matt swirled his tongue obediently with Chris'. Disgusted Chris moved off the bed, his erection having wilted instantaneously.

"What are you playing at Hardy?" Chris barked, his eyes seething at the prospect of his fun being taken away.

"Ah'm not playing at nothing. If you're not going to think about me afterwards, why should it matter how I act."

Chris went to say something but stopped when he realized that Matt had a point. With a growl Chris picked up his bag and stormed from the room, angry that Matt had bested him a second time.

On the bed Matt smiled, crossing his legs at the ankles as he tugged at the leather belt on his wrists. Once it was off he tossed it into one of the corners; reaching for the remote and flicking on the tv and getting comfortable.

"That'll teach him to mess with a Hardy."


	19. Gamer

Tip toeing as quietly as he could Chris snuck into Matt's office. For the past week Matt had had a nearly insatiable sexual appetite. And while that didn't particularly bother Chris it only seemed to be after Matt left his office. Chris didn't know what he expected to find but it surely wasn't Matt playing SmackDown vs RAW 2009. His dark haired lover was seated with his back towards Chris, allowing the blonde to stay unnoticed. Matt was surfing through the games menu murmuring to himself lowly. Finally he stopped on the tag-team exhibition and Chris stayed quiet as Matt chose himself and Chris to do battle against Undertaker and Kane.

Matt pressed play and scooted to the edge of his seat as the Hardyz old theme started to play. Chris watched as his videogame counter part came out to Jeff's old entrance; hip thrusts and everything. He couldn't stop it, the image made him laugh out loud; the sound scaring Matt and making him switch the tv off quickly. With a red face Matt got up and turned around, looking like a little boy that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Chris couldn't help it, he smiled and sauntered over; making sure to sway his hips as he moved, knowing full well that it drove Matt crazy.

"What were you doing Matty?" He purred as he pressed close, running his hands up Matt's chest.

"Uh, playing a game."

"Really, then why'd you turn it off?" Chris asked; grinding against Matt lightly.

"Well, uh I was done. I've been playing for a while and was bored." Matt hedged.

"Hmm, so it has nothing to do with that tent you have going on?" Chris palmed Matt's noticeable hard on as he quirked an eyebrow.

"N-no."

"I see." Chris shrugged his shoulders and stepped back, "Too bad, I was going to take care of that for you."

Matt ducked his head and started back towards the chair, getting ready to turn the game off but was stopped by Chris's hand on his elbow.

"How about we play together?" Chris suggested with a smirk as he picked up the other controller.

Matt grinned and went to grab another chair but Chris just pushed him down into the one he had been sitting in and perched on his lap.

"Chris, I can't see." Matt pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to be in most of the match anyways."

Matt rolled his eyes and shifted so that he could see most of the screen over Chris's shoulder. Chris restarted the match, setting it for two players. When the theme for them started to play Chris mimicked his dancing counterpart, biting his lip when he heard Matt groan.

"You ok back there assclown?" He asked with slight giggle.

"F-fine."

Chris couldn't help it and did one more hip thrust before setting down to play. Matt was almost panting behind him and the knowledge that Chris could still make Matt hot and bothered after four years made him smile. Every once and while he'd shift or roll his hips; murmuring something about getting comfortable then go back to playing. He had just hit Taker with a Codebreaker when he felt Matt's hands on his hips.

"Matthew?"

"Hmmmm?" Matt hummed in Chris's ear; making him shiver.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just getting…comfortable."

Matt's hands slid from Chris' hips to the front of his jeans, plucking at the button and playing with the zipper. Chris shifted backwards; trying to stay focused on the game as Matt's warm hand slid inside and teased him. It lasted all of maybe five minutes; Chris' breathing became erratic and he dropped the controller to the floor, reaching behind him and twisting his hands in Matt's hair as he arched into Matt's hands. Matt nipped at Chris' neck, laving each bite with a flick of his tongue afterwards and growling as Chris started to grind against him. Soon the game was forgotten as Matt stood up and carried Chris to their room, stopping every so often to press Chris against the wall to nip and lick at his neck and earlobes.

Clothes lay forgotten in the hallway leading to the master bed room, both men wanting to feel their skin kiss together as they explored and teased. Teeth quickly became involved and nails scored skin; leaving marks of ownership on tan and olive-tan skin in turns. Chris gasped and writhed on the bed as Matt slowly licked his way down his body to his pulsating member, moaning when Matt swallowed him completely. His hands twisted and pulled on Matt's hair as the dark eyed man mercilessly teased Chris with his lips and tongue; bringing Chris to the edge only to back off and let him slowly come back down.

"Matthew!" Chris growled when he had had enough; pulling Matt up and brutally forcing their mouths together.

He pulled away and smirked when he seen Matt's eyes clouded and his lips swollen. He ran his fingers through Matt's hair, watching as Matt nuzzled against his hand like a contented cat. Chris slowed things down after that, loving each and every sigh and whimper that his touches and strokes wrung from Matt. It wasn't long before he slid home, his hands tightly clenched on Matt's hips to steady himself and keep the pace slow. Like the rising tides of the ocean their passion built until they came unglued. Matt first; yelling hoarsely as his seed erupted from him violently and his legs locking around Chris' waist tightly. Chris groaned and started to hammer into Matt, Matt's trembling muscles exciting him until he couldn't hold back any longer and he filled Matt with spurt after spurt of his hot, thick seed.

Lovingly Chris bent and kissed Matt, pulling out and dropping down on Matt's chest, his arms curling around Matt's chest loosely. They stayed cuddled like that, Matt falling to sleep as he murmured softly in Chris' ear. With a devious grin Chris pulled away and crept back down to the office, going to the menu and getting into the career mode on the game. Matt was going for the WWE tag titles and with a smirk Chris restarted the path, choosing himself as Matt's partner and then going in and setting up their entrance and music. Granted when Matt realized that what Chris had done he might be a little mad. But watching Matt feel on him in on the stage and in the ring was worth it. As Chris just snuck back into bed he just prayed that Matt didn't realize that their new entrance was Edge and Lita's with Matt playing Lita.

With a snicker Chris saved it and headed back upstairs, dropping back down on the bed and pulling Matt close, pressing a kiss to the top of his messy brown curls as his eyelids drifted down slowly.


	20. First Impressions Last the Longest

_Was watching Royal Rumble 2000 and got the idea, it didn't help that Chris Jericho was on that DVD as well in a triple threat with Chyna and Hardcore Holly for the IC belt. But the Hardyz were on first, in a tables tag team match against the Dudley's. And somehow my brain took and twisted an innocent match into this one shot. _

_Anyways, I don't own the wrestlers; I'm not saying that this is tru. It be nothing more than a figment of my overworked and sordid imagination. But I hope y'all enjoy! Mucho lovage to all my readers and reviewers._

* * *

Chris sat in the locker room taping his wrists as he watched the table match. He'd had some run ins with the Dudley's and knew how serious they took themselves, but seeing those young 'pretty boy punks' as Bubba had called them, taking them to task was near short of amazing. Both of them seemed willing to put their body on the line and Chris knew that it would take them far in the company. He looked away from the tv for a couple minutes to dig through his bag for his boots and when he looked back the camera had zoomed in on Bubba Ray palming the dark haired one's ass. With a snort he looked back down as he began to lace his boots.

"What a way to prove that we're not all gay."

Chris brought his head up and smiled as Joanie dropped down onto the bench next to him; a tiny smile on her face.

"You're telling me." Chris shook his head as the dark haired one—he couldn't remember if his name was Jeff or Matt—rolled off the tables as Bubba Ray came crashing down. "Those kids are going to kill themselves if they don't be more careful."

"Maybe, it looks they're fighting for a reason and I'm not talking about the idiotic one that creative gave them."

Chris shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing, sneaking looks at the monitor as the young men celebrated their win. Again and again Chris found himself staring at the profile of the dark one, watching how expressive his face was and how the mics on the camera's didn't have to be anywhere near him to pick up his southern, honey sweet voice.

"_If he's that loud out of bed, wonder how loud he gets in bed._" The errant thought had Chris jerking his head up sharply, his eyes wide as he wondered where in the hell that thought had come from.

"Well, I'm going to head out; we're on after the Diva whatever." Joanie clapped Chris on the back, pitching him forwards and almost off the bench.

She send him a smirk and left the room; leaving Chris to his thoughts. He struggled to get his thoughts off the match but over and over that thought kept presenting itself until Chris's tights felt excruciatingly tight. Thankfully he was wearing the belt to the ring so hopefully by the time he had to take it off and hand it to the ref his head would be back in the match. As he got ready to head down the isle a stage hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Irvine, I have to take the belt to the ring."

Slightly red faced Chris unsnapped it and handed it over, keeping his head down and swallowing hard as he tamped down on his thoughts. He grabbed a mic and started out, mentally putting himself in the game finally. The triple threat went well, in fact the only one didn't seem to get the message that it was going to be Chris taking the title was Holly. But then he had never been one that had a good grip on reality. Chris had to give it to Joanie, she put up one hell of a fight and in the end he wasn't surprised if they had another clash over the belt. As he limpingly sauntered up the isle his mind wandered from the hunk of gold in his hand to the two young men that had stolen the show with their tables match.

The locker room was deserted—or so he thought when he entered—so Chris dropped the belt onto his bag and started to strip out of his gear, starting with his boots. He wanted a cool shower before having to put the constricting clothing back on for the Royal Rumble. He had just kicked the right one off when he heard the sounds of a scuffle coming from the shower area.

"Ah said let him be. We won the match dammit, now get."

Chris got up from the bench and peeked around the lockers, staring as he seen the two brothers backed against the wall by the Dudley's, the dark one snarling as he pushed the neon headed one behind him. D-Von stepped up, his lips curled back as he ran the back of his hand down his cheek, chuckling when the spit fire growled and batted it away.

"Maybe we will." He said, wrapping his hand around the young mans wrist and dragging him close. "If you play nice."

"Ah'm not going to play at'all so why don't you two sick bastards go fuck one another and leave us be." He yanked his arm free, the force causing him to stumble into his brother.

Bubba grabbed the other one and pulled him into the shower laughing as D-Von restrained the fighter. Chris was shaken from his immobility when he heard a pitiful, choked moan coming from the recess of the tiled area; the smooth ceramic creations amplifying it and causing it to fill the room.

"Hey!" He called out as walked into view; startling D-Von and the dark haired wild cat. "Now I don't know what I've walked into to, but I do believe that these two dare devils requested that you leave them alone."

"Irvine I'm suggesting you leave and forget what you've seen." D-Von threatened as he tightened his hold on the man in his arms.

Chris smirked and walked up the two pressing himself against the naked young man and staring straight into D-Von's eyes.

"Y'see, I know more about you and Bubba then you'd like for _anyone _to know, so I'm suggesting that you let them be unless you want it known how close you and your brother really are."

By that time Bubba had come back out, sans the neon headed boy and his eyes were wide; giving him that glazed over look he got in the ring before he demanded the tables. He looked as if he was going to step forward and confront Chris but before he could move one foot he was pitched into the wall. Behind him the other brother was standing, holding his head as he glared; his green eyes smoldering as he charged D-Von.

Neither Chris nor D-Von were able to move quick enough and all four tumbled to the ground; Chris wrapping his arms about the naked young man caught between himself and D-Von to soften the blow. D-Von shoved them off of him as he tried to scramble away from the now raging green eyed boy; accidentally knocking Chris and the brown eyed boy's heads together and mingling their lips for a brief period. The young man pulled back instantly, his eyes wide as he crawled backwards. Chris's lips tingled and he ran his tongue over them, still tasting the spearmint toothpaste that he must of used.

The scuffle drew a crowd and D-von and Bubba Ray managed to slip away during the confusion. The neon haired boy came over with a towel and held it out for his brother; grinning at Chris as he held out his other hand to help him up.

"Thank you." He said quietly as Vince and the head of security pushed pass the throng of curious on lookers.

"What the hell happened?" Vince demanded.

"Those damned…." Chris stomped down on the brown eyed devil's foot, shutting him up making him glare at Chris.

"Vince it was a misunderstanding between the boys." Chris said quickly.

"This true?" He barked.

"Yes sir. I pulled a joke on Matt and he didn't find it funny." The green eyed one said, ducking his head as though embarrassed.

Vince looked between the two brothers and shook his head before departing; mumbling under his breath about damned siblings. The rest of the crowd dispersed after that, talking amongst themselves and casting wary looks at the two brothers and Chris. Once the room was completely empty the brown haired one—Matt if he remembered right, turned and advanced on Chris, his chocolate orbs practically molten as his full lips pulled into a frown.

"Why didn't you let me tell Vince what in the hell went on?" He demanded; backing Chris up until he was pressed against the lockers.

"Listen here Jr. if it's one thing I know, it's that you don't cause more trouble then you can handle, and right now that's not a heck of a lot. Those Dudley boys have more pull in this locker room than you know and if you run your mouth about them then they're going to find someone to run their mouths about you. And guess who's going to get released first." Chris paused for breath, watching almost hungrily as he bit his lip and looked away in indecision. "Look, you two are really, REALLY good. And I personally would like to see you two make it."

"Hmm, well…." He seemed to be at a loss, but his brother stepped up and shook Chris' hand; grinning lopsidedly.

"I'm Jeff, this is Matt." He slapped his brother on the back, earning himself a shove.

"Chris Irvine, but I also answer to Jericho."

"We know who you are." Jeff grinned and shoved his brother again. "Matt was watching you go against Chyna and Holly. Said he liked the cut of your tights."

With a choked sounding growl Matt launched himself at his brother, taking him to the ground as Chris watched on in amusement. At one point in the tussling, his towel came loose and Chris forced himself to look away.

"C'mon guys, cut it out." He stammered.

Laughing they got to their feet, Chris keeping his eyes trained on a spot over Matt's head. He was shoved playfully and brought his eyes back down.

"You'd think you've never seen a naked man before." Jeff teased as he moved out of the way of Matt's backhand.

"Uh."

"Leave him alone Jeff."

Grateful Chris shot Matt a smile, biting his lip when Matt returned it hesitantly. Jeff rolled his eyes and snatched up his gym bag from the bench.

"Hey, we're going out for sushi with Terri. You wanna come?"

"I can't. I'm in the 30 man Rumble." Chris said apologetically as he tore his eyes away from Matt for a moment.

"Maybe next time then." Said Matt as he slipped a tight, black lycra shirt on and followed it with black cargos like he wore to the ring.

"Yea…maybe."

As they left the room still bickering—Matt protesting that he would never eat sushi—Chris smiled and brushed out his hair. There would definitely be a next time if he had his way.

"I think I'm going to keep my eyes on him." He mused as he settled down to wait for his next match; forgetting all about getting his shower as images of Matt's naked form danced before his eyes.


	21. Trick or Treat?

_Alright this one shot is the result of a conversation between my PIC (partner in crime) WrestleFan4 and myself. That and the fact that it's almost Halloween. Enjoy everyone! _

_An remember, DK owns nothing! At least nothing that deals with the WWE and it's employee's._

_

* * *

_

Chris once again found himself standing next to Adam and Mike, dressed once more in black leather. Although this time he knew it was brand new and never been worn—he had bought the outfit himself. They were all dressed alike, black leather chokers circling their necks with a leather strap that ran down the front to their stomachs and ended at their black leather and sterling silver studded thongs. To top it all off, each one had a set of bunny ears on and a color coordinating fluffy tail attached to the back of their thongs. Chris felt self conscious about it until he spotted Scott Levy stalking the room in a black kilt with his hair in braids and the top of his head adorned with a set of black cat ears. He found it strange that Scott was there, after all it was a Hardy Halloween bash and he HATED Jeff with a passion. But as Chris followed the crawling man he couldn't help but notice that Scott seemed to be targeting Jeff; pouncing on him and raking his nails down Jeff's chest or back.

"I can't believe I gave into you two again." Chris grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come off it, you know you wanted to see Matt again." Adam said as he rolled his eyes and adjusted his silvery white bunny ears.

"And what are we again?" Chris asked as he pulled the glittery blue ears off his head and looked at them.

"Playboy bondage bunnies." Mike said, grinning as Glen walked up and pulled him in for a kiss.

Chris rolled his eyes and was about to toss the ears to the side when he seen the top of Matt's head in the crowd. Adam laughed and snatched the ears away and set them back on Chris' head before slapping him hard on the ass. With a yelp Chris jumped and looked over at him, glaring slightly.

"What was that for?" He demanded as he reached back and rubbed the stinging skin lightly.

"Bunnies have to leave their ears on."

"Nice outfits boys."

Chris pulled his eyes away from Adam and his mouth went dry. Matt was standing in front of them in a red and tan tartan kilt, bare chested with his hair in braids and a bone choker around his neck. For a moment all Chris could do was stare at him, his mouth open in shock. Matt's warm brown eyes were outlined in black eye liner with some drawn straight down to the tops of his cheeks; giving him a dangerous look that made his heart race and his blood move sluggishly through his veins.

"Matt do you think it's a good idea to be spoofing Raven when Scott is here?" Glen asked, as he wrapped an arm around Adam and Mike.

"It was my idea."

The new voice made them all jump and they looked down to see Scott sitting with his legs crossed Indian style right in the middle of them; his cat ears askew.

"He was just wearing the kilt. And I figured if you're gonna do it Scotsman like, do it right and do it the Raven way." He said with a devious smile.

"Why are you here anyways? I thought you hated the Hardy's." Chris frowned as Scott ran his hand up Matt's leg; his fingers disappearing under the hem of the plaid garment.

"Just Jeff. Matt here, has done nothing to me." His eyes held an interested gleam that turned Chris's frown into a scowl.

Matt laughed and batted Scott's hand away, taking a step back. Chris relaxed a little; letting his cerulean eyes drift over Matt's naked torso and touching on the strong legs that were displayed beautifully. Their eyes locked and Chris could see the heat rising in the chocolaty depths. With a lopsided smirk Chris flicked his eyes up and down again, licking his lips slowly. As if it were a physical caress Matt shivered and the action went straight to Chris' groin. He wanted nothing more than to pull Matt away and fuck him into a mattress—preferably the one that Matt pounded him into the last time they were at his house. The images were swirling in Chris' mind and he knew that if he didn't put a stop to them then he was going to make a fool of himself.

"So, thongs huh?" Matt asked, his eyes dropping down and resting on Chris' groin.

"What else would bondage bunnies wear?" Adam asked as he twirled with a laugh. "Like it?"

"I can think of other things I'd rather see than your ass Adam—as if I've not seen it enough in my life time."

A ragged yelp caused them all to look over and they watched curiously as Raven once more pounced on Jeff, digging his nails again into Jeff's skin. Matt let out a sigh and hurried over, not sure if he was going to break it up or tell them to get a room. Adam elbowed Chris, and mouthed at him to follow Matt, grinning as flicked his eyes down then back to Chris' face. For a moment Chris was confused, until he felt himself twitch behind leather material. With a red face Chris shifted, hoping that his affliction wasn't noticeable.

"Go after him already Irvine." Adam sighed as he pushed Chris.

"If you aren't I am." Glen threw in with a lecherous grin. "What? Matt has always been the better looking Hardy." He said when Adam and Mike glared at him. "Awww, c'mon. I was just playing." Glen called out as the two walked away.

Chris shook his head as glen chased after his lovers, yelling for them to stop that he was just kidding—Jeff was the better looking Hardy. He stood there for moment, debating whether or not to go and—as Adam said—go after Matt. It wasn't as if he and Matt had done anything else after that night. In fact they stayed as far apart as they could; turning down matches that put them in the ring together. It didn't really bother Chris; at least that's what he told himself. Truth of the matter was that Chris wanted to get his hands on Matt again or rather, let Matt get his hands on him. After making up his mind he weaved through the crowd and tapped Matt on the shoulder; pulling him out his conversation with Barbie Blank.

"Can I talk to you?" Chris asked, shooting Barbie a glare over Matt's shoulder.

"Sure." Matt nodded and gave Barbie a one armed hug before motioning for Chris to follow him into the kitchen.

Once they were semi secluded; only Jeff and Raven were in there, but in their alcohol soaked minds all that mattered were each other's tongues that they had down their throats as they growled and cursed at one another when they pulled away for breath. Matt shuddered and turned his back to the display, cocking his head at Chris curiously.

"Well—"

Matt didn't get anymore out, Chris grabbed him and pressed their lips together; forcing his tongue in and sweeping it around Matt's mouth. The sudden show of dominance brought a moan from Matt and Chris wrapped a hand in his braids; pulling Matt's head back slightly so that his neck was completely exposed expect for where the choker rested. When Chris pulled away Matt's eyes were smoldering and there was the tiniest smear of blood on his bottom lip where Chris's teeth had accidently caught and tore.

"Uhh—"

"Upstairs?" Chris suggested as he leaned in and bit Matt's earlobe; tugging it gently. "I've always wondered what was worn under a kilt." He purred; his fingers plucking at the fabric that clung to Matt's waist.

Matt linked their fingers and practically drug Chris up the stairs, stopping twice to push him against the wall and plunder his mouth as his fingers ghosted over Chris' skin. They toppled into the first room they found, lips plastered together as hands roamed and groped sweat slicked flesh. They moved over to the bed as one, Matt in total control as Chris mewled and nipped at his shoulders; urging him on. Gently Matt pushed Chris down then covered his body, resting between Chris' thighs.

"Take your braids out?" Chris asked breathlessly; wanting to run his fingers through Matt's curls.

"Help me?"

They quickly undone the plaits and Chris sighed as he felt the satiny treads brushing against his face when he leaned up and captured Matt's lips again. They lazily traded kisses as their hands reacquainted themselves with flesh and drew moans and whimpers that were barely heard over the ruckus from down stairs.

"Have anyone ever told you how sexy you look in leather?" Matt asked as he tugged lightly on the strap that connected the collar to the thong.

"Not recently."

"Mmmm, well you look hot."

Matt bent down do taste Chris' lips again but just as they connected the door flew open and both men looked up; closing their eyes when they seen Raven and Jeff struggling for dominance, Raven winning when he pushed Jeff to his knees and shoved Jeff's face into his crotch.

"Hay!" Matt cried, hoping to get them to leave.

"All da ubber rooms are t-taken." Raven slurred as he threw his head back with a loud groan.

Matt stood up and held his hand out to Chris, helping him back to his feet and holding him close for moment, their lips touching for a moment before Matt led him from the room. Out in the hall Matt kissed him deeply again before checking on his other rooms. Chris leaned against the wall and watched as Matt opened and shut the doors, his hair floating about his face and lying against his shoulders; screaming to pulled in the heat of passion. When Matt finally worked his way back to Chris he was wearing a frown.

"Scott was right, every single room is filled." He shuddered and shook his head. "I don't even think I'm going to wash the sheets. I'm just going to up on rubber gloves and take them to the burning pit outside and buy new ones."

Chris laughed and pulled Matt close to him, kissing him lightly.

"Hmm, guess this will just have to wait then." Chris ground against Matt gently, smirking when Matt groaned and hollered down the stairs.

"ALL RIGHT PARTY'S OVER! EVERY ONE OUT!!!"


	22. Rockstar

_A/N: Just a short fluffy one-shot about my two fav men. Enjoy!!_

Tiredly Chris unlocked the front door to his and Matt's home and dropped his bags on the floor. He'd just gotten done touring with his band and wanted nothing more than to curl up in the king-size bed upstairs and dream that his husband was there with him instead of in Mexico wowing the crowds and trading 'donkey' insults with Shannon over the net like always when Matt found himself down south of the border. Lucas and Dusty heard him and came clamoring through the house, Dusty meowing loudly and Lucas yipping as his nails scrabbled against the wood. With a laugh Chris dropped down to the one knee and scratched each on behind their ears; straightening quickly when he heard the sound of movement upstairs.

"Legend?" He called out hesitantly as his hand disappeared into his jeans pocket to get his phone. "Jeff?" He tried when no answer came.

Despite his better judgment Chris started to climb the stairs, Lucas and Dusty staying down by the door sniffing at his luggage unconcerned about the footfalls that were sounding across the floor. One by one Chris climbed the stairs; setting his face into a scowl and slipping into his old 'Jericho' ring attitude. At the top of the stair he stopped, wishing briefly that he hadn't made Matt get rid of the hand gun that used to be kept in the desk drawer downstairs. A thump sounded from a room at the end of the hall—his and Matt's bedroom and he crept down; flipping the face plate of his phone open incase the unknown person on the other side of the closed door charged him. As he drew abreast the door Chris noticed that his hands were sweating and he put the phone in his mouth and scrubbed his palms on his jeans; swallowing before putting his hand on the doorknob and quickly throwing it open.

"I'm through with standing in line…To clubs we'll never get in…It's like the bottom of the ninth…And I'm never gonna win…This life hasn't turned out…Quite the way I want it to be."

Chris stopped dead, his mouth dropping open before a slight chuckle escaped him. Matt was standing in the closet singing—horribly but Chris wasn't going to let it bother him—in only a pair of distressed jeans with his hair curling wetly against his back. He had ipod headphones in; allowing Chris to watch as he tried to gyrate to the music in his ears and looking more like he was having a seizure rather than dancing.

"I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion….Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion….Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me."

Matt did a little spin and stopped when he seen Chris standing in the doorway laughing at him. Sheepishly he pulled the headphones from his ears and grinned lopsidedly as he walked over and pulled his husband into his arms.

"Hi there babe."

"Hmmm, so you wanna date a playboy bunny?" Chris teased, running a finger down Matt's slick chest.

Matt groaned and buried his face in Chris' neck, kissing the soft skin before pulling away; his face slightly pink under the tan on his cheeks.

"Uhh, how long were standing there love?"

"Long enough to know that you think you'll never get into a club and you think that life hadn't turned out the way you planned."

Chris pulled away and stretched out on the bed, leaning on his elbows and smirking as Matt's blush deepened; his cheeks now a fiery color.

"I was singing along to Nickelback." He said a lamely as he crawled up on the bed with Chris, wrapping his arms around his still smirking husband.

"I know that, who do you think I am, Mark? Shawn? I know about music these days." Chris laughed.

Matt laughed and rolled over on top of Chris, gazing down and kissing him softly; his hands running up under Chris's shirt.

"No."

"So you wanna be a Rockstar huh?" Chris asked when Matt pulled away, wrapping some of Matt's hair around his fingers.

"Nah, why be one when I married one."

Chris smiled and pulled his husband back down for a kiss, completely forgetting about asking him why he wasn't in Mexico but not caring as they slowly teased and loved one another until everything ceased to exist but them.


	23. Into the Night

_A/N: I own nothing in this fic, although I can dream right? Anyways, the wrestlers belong to themselves and the song is 'Into the Night' by Santana with Chad Kroeger from Nickelback. Alright enough of the yakkity-yakkity, On with the Fic!_

* * *

I had no idea that my trip to Mexico would turn out the way it had. Granted I had been there many times over but none had ever turned out the way this one had. The matches were good, Vince was splitting up Jerishow so Paul and I had a few matches that pitted up against one another—although they turned out looking more like lover spats than anything. Still the best way to unwind after a long night of wrestling was to visit one of the many fine cantina's and knock back a couple of Mexico's finest beers. I had tagged along after Paul and Glenn; amazed that they had managed to keep their relationship off of all the radars—both inside and out side the company—they were extremely hands on and were almost always touching or groping one another.

However I didn't want to spend all my time watching them act like teenagers so I had wandered up to the bar and ordered a beer, turning around and leaning back against it as my eyes drifted across the dancing masses crammed together in the room. It was then that the music changed and a ring opened up in the middle. In the middle of the ring was Matt Hardy, smiling as two local girls stood on each side and tried to teach him how to dance. I'd seen Matt around a couple of times since coming back; hell we used to inseparable but things change—I'd changed. At some point I realized that I wasn't happy just being his friend and as I watched him moving his hips invitingly on the floor I grew angry as one of the girls reached over and placed her hands on his hips; showing him the right way to move.

Soon he was doing it on his own and the girls moved away, clapping their hands to the beat and cheering him on he turned slowly in circles and wiggled his hips. I pushed away from the bar and moved through the crowd, drawn to the edge of the circle and watching as he continued to move; his body fluid and his hips rolling in time with the music. When he faced me his eyes were alive with laughter and his tilted his head back; showing off the column of his neck, the olive-tan skin begging to be nipped and kissed. It was in that moment that I knew I'd do anything, forgo anything just to have Matt Hardy as my own.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from abov__e  
That could save me from hell  
He had fire in his soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air  
As he started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
_

Without thinking I moved into the middle of the circle and placed my hands on his hips, moving in time with him and laughing as he turned wide eyes on me. Around us a cheer went up and the circle closed; everyone pairing up and trying to dance the same-sexy way that Matt had been. The song changed and I took my hands from him but we kept dancing, our voices ringing as we tried to sing along with a song that neither of us knew. It was almost like old times—except that this time I wanted to pull him close and kiss him; to run my fingers through his unruly mane and whisper the words in his ear that had been like a fiery brand on my heart.

As the night wore on we drifted away from the dance floor and had a couple of drinks; posing for pictures with a couple fans and even taking a few for Matt's twitter page. Of course we did find ourselves back out on the dance floor; dancing closer than before as the alcohol sluggishly crawled through our veins. It wasn't long after that that the cantina closed it doors and we headed out in to the warm night; our fingers linked of their own accord and neither one of us caring as we kicked our shoes off and carried them.

_  
And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night  
_

Matt might have been a little tipsy but it wasn't enough to cloud his judgment and I found myself staring in the seemingly bottomless depths of his warm dark eyes. It was as if a sudden fire had been lit on my cheeks and I looked away, surprised to find myself acting like a school girl, yet he squeezed my fingers and laughed before letting go and running down towards the white sand beach that we had stumbled upon. I didn't question it and following, laughing as he hurriedly stripped out of his shirt and diving into the moon lit water, disappearing under then resurfacing as water droplets trickled over him like diamonds; each one twinkling with moonlight and making Matt seem like a water sprite surfacing to taunt and tease passersby.

"C'mon join me Chris, the water is fine." He called out as he raised his hands above his head and did the little hip shimmy in the water.

"Gimme a minute here Assclown."

He laughed and dove back into the water, cutting through it cleanly and leaving little to no ripples in his wake. I pulled my shirt off and considered chucking my jeans but decided to do what Matt had done and just dove into the water. The water was warm and when I broke through the wavering surface I seen Matt next to me, water clinging to his hair and a smile on his face. With the moon the only one watching us I pulled him close and kissed him, softly running my tongue over his lips; tasting the salt from the ocean and the faint taste of the beer we had drank.

We migrated back towards the shore, hands on each other's hips as we recreated the dance from the club; lost in each other's eyes as we pressed close together. Our lips, though never sealed together were hovering; bathing each other's face and raising gooseflesh on our arms. As the night wore on we pressed close together the only thing managing to slip between us being the moonlight.

_  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
And we forgot where we were  
And we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night  
_

The water crashed against our legs and I started to sing; not really caring which one it was and he started to sing with me, our voices mingling with the pulsating sea; lost in the dark but not mattering as we continued to dance. Our body writhed and gyrated, pressed together as hands roamed water slicked flesh; gripping and kneading as lips continued to hover.

As dawn broke the horizon we pulled apart, the stars from the night in our eyes as we retreated to the shore and gathered our discarded shirts and shoes. Neither of us spoke but we then again we didn't need to; our bodies had spoke enough for the both of us during the night and as the hotel loomed into view I pulled Matt close and lapped at his lips one last time, grinning lopsidedly as I blushed and asked him for another dance. With a sultry grin that lit his eyes from within he agreed, slipping his tongue into my mouth before pulling away and heading back to his room.

_  
And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night  
_

My heart was pounding as I watched him dance, the song from the cantina once more in the air as a group of our co-workers gathered around clapping in time with beat. He smiled that devious smile that always meant he was up to something and he started to roll his hips; the move igniting my blood and making my breathing labored. He moved through the throng of people, ignoring the hands that tried to cop a feel; his burning eyes locked with mine. When he reached me he grabbed my hips and pulled me into the dance; smirking as a wolf whistle went up from those around us.

Like in Mexico everyone around us melted away and it only us dancing; slipping against one another as our hands ghosted over the familiar planes of each other's bodies. I slipped my hands into his hair, the gold of my wedding band gleaming brightly against the dark tresses and reminding me that we get to dance like this for the rest of our lives. Matt grins and leans against me, whispering as he continues to roll his hips against mine.

"I think it's time to take this dance elsewhere."

With a smile that I'm sure is more lustful then anything else we slipped from the room and raced like horny teenagers through the halls; trying to get to our room and not caring if anyone noticed our departure from our own reception. It didn't take us long and soon our clothes were flying and we picked up where we left off; only now skin was sliding against skin and our lips were melded together as our tongues parried and thrust in time with our hips.

_  
Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
He had fire in his soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as he started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
_

When Matt pulled away from me, his face was shining with sweat and he was breathing heavily but his eyes were still full of the life and fire that only seemed to only live in him. He pulled me over to the bed and then done onto it; kissing my throat and nipping at the pulse while his hands glided over my chest and back.

"Make love to me Chris." He whispered; his breath hot in my ear.

"Forever my love." I murmured as bent and took his lips again.

Soon we were dancing again, only this dance was one that not only stole our breaths but kept us suspended in a state that was akin to floating on cloud yet drowning in lava at the same time; the need for each other burning us from the inside out and branding us as property solely belonging to the other. As we ascended the mountain our voices rose and fell in harmony until we splintered; colors and angels singing in my ears as my breath was ripped from my body and my brain ceased functioning. We drifted down after that, body's slick and sliding sensuously and once more rekindling flame that hadn't even had a chance to cool.

Before we knew it dawn had once more broke the dark of night yet this time we didn't pull apart, we continued to dance, and I smiled thinking of the many dances still to come and the long nights that they would fill.

_  
And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
A, away, away, away  
Singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night_


	24. A picture is worth a 1,000 words

_A/N: I apologize if this seems OOC for both of the men involved, but really I blame 'the picture' that Matt Hardy blessed Twitter with last night. He looked delightfully slutty in it and I decided to run with it. Also I felt that it was time to give back some dom! to a certain blonde that hardly ever gets any anymore. So enjoy!_

_I don't own these men, I don't read their minds. Do they feel this way? Probably not but it's fun to imagine. I'm not making money offa this so really, it's nothing more than my twisted imagination. On with the fic!_

* * *

I can't believe I'm going to do this, I can't fucking believe....wait, here we go, and pose...._click_...I really can't believe I just did that.

Those words and thoughts tumble through my mind as I select the picture of me in my jacuzzi and attach it to a message bound for Twitter. Of course I put that the ladies have finally worn me down, but anyone that knows me, knows who it's for. My face burns red and I hit the send button before I even have a chance to have a second thought. After all, I can always go back and delete it later, it's not like I haven't done that before. Now comes the part that I hate, the wondering if he'll even see it, or if he does, will he even care. Those thoughts are too morbid for me so I hoist my dripping form from the blissfully hot water and wander into my private suite, sighing as my skin erupts in tingling goosebumps from the AC that's powering away.

In the mini-bar there are the customary little bottles that lord knows how many people refill with water in an attempt to lower their bill and with a shoulder shrug I take all three of the complimentary Grey Goose--his favorite--and swallow them in less than two gulps. The warmth flows through my body and the naughty smirk that I had been wearing in my picture returns and I ponder about just taking another one and sending it straight to his phone, at least then I know for a fact that he'll see it; whether or not it'll make him come on one of his famous midnight visits to my room is an unknown question, but hey, everyone is due to have some sexiness on their phone.

Of course I won't, I mean I'm the responsible one, the one that never gets into any trouble, never stirs up any trouble......who the hell am I kidding, I'm a good ole' country boy at heart and I still have some hell raising in my blood to do. The warmth from the greedily guzzled samples is already making my head swim and heavily I take a seat, sprawling out backwards when I find that my need to sit has found me on my bed. The sheets are cool against my back but that's not what I want to feel right now, I want to be burning from the inside out, sweat trickling down my face and neck as I pant harsly, the thoughts are running rampant in my mind and as hard as I try I can't get rid of them, my mind swirling into darker and more erotic territory.

A shrill beeping brings me back from my dirty thoughts and I slowly make my way back to the jacuzzi, rolling my eyes as I can just image what the text is about. It's probably nothing more than Vince having a coronary over me posting something that racy when he's trying to go completely PG but who the fuck does he think I am, John Cena? Evan Bourne? I don't have that golden image to uphold, I'm Matt freaking Hardy, one of the original extreme, ladder diving freaks. I bend down and pick up my phone, yelping when the sudden feel of a heavy hand across my back side sends me pitching forwards.

I can see the water flying towards my face and I throw my phone over to one side, not wanting it to get wet and short out--I go through too many damned phones--but the warm liquid never makes it to my body. I feel myself being pulled backwards and I wince when I realize that the hand hold my mystery partner is using is my unbound hair. I tumble backwards, landing hard my ass; the rough wood planking of the deck biting into me and making me grumble loudly.

"Was that picture really necessary Hardy? Couldn't you have just sent me a message?"

The voice that I've been longing to hear growls gruffly as he helps me to my feet and I turn around, smiling coquettishly as I run a finger down his chest, popping the buttons on his expensive button up shirt as I go. Sure it may not be right anymore, I mean he belongs to someone else and I--well I just flit from guy to guy, not really caring--but we almost always find a way to let out those sides to us that only the other knows.

"Answer me Hardy."

I shiver as his voice drops down lower and the hand he has in my hair yanks my head back, exposing my neck which he almost instantaneously marks with his teeth; leaving his brand for the world to see, or at least for make-up to see and try to cover before tomorrow's taping.

"I could've, but where's the fun in that?"

Now I know my teasing won't get me anywhere with him, and truth be told I just want it rough and hard tonight seeing as how my last couple of lovers have been the overly mushy and sensitive type. Not that we haven't ever taken the time to be that way, it's just that to us, the rougher the better, he knows what I want and how I want it.

"You're right." He steps closer to me, pressing up against me as he smirks, his teeth gleaming in the low light that's spilling out from my room. "There would have been no fun, and there certainly wouldn't have been this..."

'This' is his rock hard cock pressing into my thigh as he releases my hair and shoves me backwards. The movement catches me off gaurd and I stumble backwards, falling directly into the jacuzzi and smacking the bottom with my already stinging ass. Now the water ain't that deep in the jacuzzi, but from the sudden change in height and position leaves me sputtering and before I can even collect my wits, let alone my breath I'm being shoved against the side and the feel of his hands ghosting over my ass make me shiver and whimper. He keeps up the torture, knowing what his touch does to me and it's only a matter of minutes before I wriggling and whining for him to get on with it.

My pleading is met with him thrusting completely into me, using my shoulders to help him pound me mercilessly; his fingers leaving immediate bruises. There are no words, just our bodies slapping together and the water sloshing around us and my head lolls back as he angles his position so that he slams against my prostate with each powerful stroke. My hands are gripping the tub, the small splinters from the worn wooden planking around it unheeded as my body arcs and dances, my eyes closed tight as sunbursts of color explode behind the eyelids. His thrusts get more erratic and I know it's only going to be a matter of minutes before he explodes so with the little bit of leeway that I have between him and the edge of the tub I pull myself off of him and turn, identical disappointed sounds leaving our lips at the lost of the intimate contact.

"What the fuck are you---ohhhhh fucking shit....Matty....."

I smile as I take him deep into my throat, my hands gripping generous handfuls of his ass and holding him still as I ram him down my throat over and over again. He watches appreciatively, one of his hands twisted almost gently in my hair as I bob furiously on the thick, throbbing shaft. My fingers dig into his ass when I feel the head expand and my tongue rolls and slicks the heavy organ, all movement by me stopped when he grabbed my face between his hands and started to pound in and out of my mouth as if he was still fucking my ass. My throat is raw and screaming at me but I don't care as the first salty spurt fires down it, leaving only the barest trace of it on my tongue but soon my mouth is overflowing with his juices and when he pulls the softening length from between my lips a little leaks down my chin.

With a grin I swallow what I have before flicking my tongue out to clean away the rest, my eyes roving his body hungrily as I stroke myself under the water. His chest is heaving from the exertion; his spiky bleached hair limp from the water and his sweat. His pretty blue eyes are a million miles away and I know what he's thinking, or rather not thinking, so with no word I grab him by the hips and drag him to me, smiling as he gasps when I enter him just as roughly as he impaled me.

"Shit Matty, ya coulda gave me some warning...oooohhhhhhh fuck me Hardy....."

His head falls back and I waste no time, slamming into him roughly as my nails catch and scratch his skin--he ain't the only one leaving marks tonight--scoring it and leaving my calling card on his body. I knew I wasn't going to last long and with loud howl I pound into him one last time, my body rigid as I fill him completely. As I relax in my post sex glow I gather him close, petting his shoulders and stroking his back as he trembles. His arms wrap around my shoulders as he clenches his legs around my waist and I take as my cue to leave the jacuzzi. Careful so that I don't drop him I climb from the tub and head into my room, depositing the both of us on the bed, our body's still joined. With a sigh and a soft kiss to the side of my neck he pulls away, gently removing me from his body and leaving the bed.

"Stay..."

"You know I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Matt it isn't fair to you and it isn't fair to him."

"Fuck him! He can't give you what I just did."

He shakes his head at me and after relocating his clothes and slipping them back on he's gone, nothing left of him but an ache in my throat and ass, and painful hole where my heart should have been. With a sigh I force myself from the bed and back over to the fridge, taking out all the little drinks and downing them one by one. The world takes on a slightly better tint and I once more head out to the still running jacuzzi and slip below the churning water, my head laying on the rim as my eyes drift closed, his name the last thing in my mind as I leave the conscious world.


	25. Movie Night

_A/N: I don't own anyone, I'm not making any money. Got the bases covered, so here we go. Contain's slash, don't like, don't read, easy peasey. Enjoy!_

* * *

Movie night. The one night that he looked forward to every week. Except that this movie night was even more high anticipated seeing as how he and his lover had been separated for a little over a month. Matt was due home at any time so he hurried through the prep, settling for microwaved popcorn rather than the fresh made they usually did and popping the alcohol into the freezer packed in ice to hurry it along. He all but ran up the stairs and rifled through his closet, grabbing his jeans that Matt always drooled over and one his white button up shirts. After popping the buttons open half the way down he shifted through his chains and found the one that he had secretly commissioned of the company jewelry designer.

They heavy ball chain clenched his throat and the key dangled just below his throat, the sparkly purple catching the light and showing off the iridescent blue of the Hardy symbol and glittering brightly. He quickly spiked his hair, using just enough gel to give his bleached tips a messy, bed head look then darted down the stairs to flick through the copious mountains of movies that he and Matt had acquired over the course of their relationship.

The sound of the door in the foyer swinging open and scraping against the floor caught his attention and he looked up as Matt trudged into the living room and dropped down on the couch; his curly mane wild about his face and his chocolate eyes tired looking. The smile on his face was genuine and Chris abandoned his persual of the movies to climb into his lap; resting his face against Matt's chest and gently running his fingers over the sensitive hairs on the nape of Matt's neck. The low purr the rumbled in Matt's throat made Chris jump inside his pants and he leaned in and licked at Matt's throat; gently scraping his teeth over the pulse that started hammering away, his hands immediately sinking into the back pockets of Chris' jeans and cupping the gloriously round rear and squeezing.

Any fatigue that Matt may have been feeling seemed to slough away as Chris kissed him and as the petting wore on and got heavier, Chris steadily grew hornier and more anxious to feel every part of his lover that he'd not had the pleasure of touch. After a while he just couldn't take it anymore and leaned over, licking Matt's neck then slowly moving over to suck on Matt's ear. As always Matt whimpered and tilted his head to give Chris more access and using his hold on Chris's ass to slowly grind their bodies together. With a decidedly slutty moan Chris slipped his hand down between their bodies and rubbed at the hard length that was held tightly within it's jean prison. He smirked as he traced the ridge down Matt's left thigh, thumbing the outline of the head hard and grinning as Matt pressed up against his hand.

"Do you want me to take care of that hard on Matty?" Chris purred as he tightened his grip and added a bit of speed to his rubbing. "I've missed you Matty, I've missed feeling you against my skin and tasting you on my tongue..."

Matt's reply was gently pushing Chris from his lap and standing to unzip his jeans and push them down, showing off his black silk boxers with a slight smile. As Chris stared at Matt's exposed legs and obvious erection he swallowed hard, dropping to his knees and rubbing his face against the cool, slick material; purring as he turned his head to nuzzle at the concealed hardness. He felt one of Matt's hands tangle in his short hair and he grinned up naughtily as he flicked his tongue out to taste the spreading wet patch that adorned the area where the thick mushroomed head of Matt's cock pressed; the slightly salty taste exploding on his tongue and making him whimper loudly.

Chris's face still held the naughty grin as he curled his fingers under the waist band of Matt's boxers and slowly drug them down, the long thick shaft and pulsating head springing free and jutting out in front of Matt; the head already dripping it's pearly liquid. The more Chris looked on the more it seemed like the cock is beging to be sucked and licked by Chris's anxious mouth and tongue; the stiff fleshing throbbing almost in time with the frantic pounding of Chris's heart. Slowly Chris started to stroke it; tightening his hand when he reached the head then loosening it on the return trip while he took Matt's lips again and sucked Matt's tongue deep into his mouth. After a minute or two of teasing him Chris made his way down to Matt's hard member; licking and nipping his way slowly and deliberately over the hot flesh and tightly clenching muscles.

Keeping up his maddening pace, Chris licked the swollen head just slightly to make Matt moan out in pleasure and arch forwards to get more before sucking it into his mouth; swirling his tongue around it slowly. Chris took his hand and started to work his way to Matt's full balls; gently stroking them to bring Matt even more pleasure and loving the slow crescendo of Matt's impassioned mewling. He ran his fingertip down the seam; his moans vibrating down Matt's turgid member and making him buck, ramming the full length down his throat before slowly sliding free until only the head remained enclosed in the hot, wet recess. The action had Chris taking more of Matt's thick meaty shaft down his throat than before and he continued his sensual massage of Matt's swollen sack; alternately tugging the sensitive skin and rolling it gently between his fingers. Chris moaned in pure unadulterated pleasure at the taste of Matt's delicious cock in his mouth, the thick length stretching his lips and turning them deep flushed color.

Chris smirks up deviously; catching Matt's eyes and holding the gaze as he took Matt's cock out of his mouth and began to slowly lick his way down to Matt's balls, teasing them before taking one of them into his mouth and swirling his tongue all around it. Chris licked and sucked on them while he stroked Matt's thick shaft; the dark haired man's moans and whimpers ringing out loudly in the quiet house and making Chris even harder, his own rock hard length dripping rapidly and sticking his boxers to his body. As much as Chris loved the slutty noises he was wringing from Matt he wanted to taste the sweet, salty cream so with one final lap and light nip he worked his way back up to the throbbing shaft and took it down his throat once more; moaning almost as loud as Matt as the head tickled his throat. He bobbed shallowly, running the tip of his tongue over the thick veins on the bottom of the shaft before taking Matt so deep that he was able to lap at the heavy balls that were slowly drawing themselves up close to his body.

Matt screamed out hoarsely that he was about to cum, his hands releasing the tangled locks and moving to cup Chris' face, holding him still as he started to buck; fucking Chris' mouth and throat with deep long strokes as Chris began to suck harder and harder, wanting to taste the heavenly, silk like cream of the man he loved. It didn't take long and soon Matt exploded, sending what felt like gallons of cum down Chris throat; some of the thick liquid leaking from between Chris's lips as he swallowed over and over to accomdate the load. On his last swallow he felt Matt's hands gripping his shoulders, gently pulling him up so that they were pressed chest to chest and hips to hips.

The warm brown orbs are glazed and deep feeling of satisfaction washed over Chris as Matt took his lips in a deep kiss, his tongue dueling slowly with Chris's has his hands moved between them to cup at the strained fly of Chris's pants. They held the kiss until neither could breathe, Chris breaking the lip lock to pant as Matt bit down on his throat; working his hand in slowly, steady circles and making Chris ever needier for the dark haired man.

"Matty...I need you Matty..." Chris panted as he rolled his hips; the very tip prodding Matt's entrance and making them both moan loudly.

Matt's eyes were dark as he cupped the back of Chris's head and pulled him as if he was going to kiss him again. Instead he growled lowly;his voice rough from his screaming, the words making Chris tingle all over.

"Fill me up Chrissy, it's been so long; fuck me hard and me scream."

"Then get on your hands and knees Matty, 'cause I'm going fuck you til you can't walk."

Eagerly Matt flipped over; yelping raggedly when Chris landed a hard spank to one of the rounded globe, his hard length already dripping in anticipation. Chris wet his fingers before sinking them in deep; thrusting and withdrawing at a slow pace as Matt writhed and cried out for him, each sound settling in Chris's groin and making him more determined to make Matt cum hard. When he felt he had Matt loosened enough he reached down and gathered both his and Matt's dripping release; using the slick essence to coat himself before he gripped Matt's shoulders and slammed home. The sound of his thighs hitting Matt's echoed through out the room and Chris threw his head back and moaned loudly; his fingers biting into Matt's shoulders as he pummeled but neither man caring as they moved in unison.

"Chris...hgnnn...feels so good...so deep inside...fuck Chrissy, Mmmmm, oooooo. Fuck me harder Chris, make me scream."

The pleasured cries were music to Chris' ears and he smirked as he pulled back slightly so that he could run his tongue from the base of Matt's spine to the base of his neck; biting down hard and groaning when he felt Matt slamming back into him and taking him even deeper than he'd been. Somehow Matt managed to gather enough strength to look back at Chris with his lustful eyes burning as he whimpered for Chris to make him cum.

"Chrissy, I wanna cum!"

Chris smirked and continued pumping until he feel his balls start to tighten; his stomach clenching as he powered through until he felt Matt stiffen and cry out, the heavy 'thunks' of his release hitting the sheets triggering Chris' climax. With a screamed howl he jackhammered hard as he fired deep over and over; the heavy cream slowly seeping out from around Chris's still buried cock to move in sluggish tricks down Matt's thighs and to smear against Chris's as he fell over on top of Matt; completely exhausted from the hard and fast pace of their love making. As their breathing slowly returned to normal Chris pulled free of Matt's body and moved over to the side, pulling Matt until he was stretched out on the couch with his head in Chris' lap; Matt dropping off quickly into a deep sleep as Chris watched him, gently pushing hair from Matt's sweaty face and slowly drifting off his self with a large smile stretched across his lips.


	26. We're Men, Menly Men, We're Men n Tights

_A/N: I was surfing Youtube...yea I know horrible habit that is...but I came across a mix of scenes from the Movie 'Robin Hood-Men in Tights' I don't own the movie, I don't own the quotes and I sure as hell down' own the men in this fic. It's just a cute, fluffy drabble made to make someone smile. And if you haven't seen RH-Men in Tights, then you have to. Mel Brooks is a comedic genius! _

* * *

Sluggishly Matt picked his way through the living room; he'd been bored and rearranged the furniture and was now cursing himself as he ping-ponged off of everything in his half awake stage. The couch looked inviting as he passed so without another thought he threw himself down on it; there would be plenty of time to finish cleaning house tomorrow before Chris made it home from his tour. As his body sagged into the overly plush sofa his eyes popped open and he groaned; it was one thing to be tired and then sleep but it was quiet another to be so tired and not be able to loose oneself in the land of nod. He leaned just far enough to touch the remote with his fingers but in the end managed to just knock it to the floor.

With a suffering look he prompted his body off the couch and onto the floor, accidentally smashing his forehead into the coffee table. Stars danced in the outskirts of his vision as he grumbled and rubbed at the quickly swelling spot; flicking the tv on without really paying attention to the channels and landing on the first movie he seen. Cary Ewes danced across the screen; spewing his mixture of old English and butchered sayings from the 90's as the men around him donned pretty green panty hose and sang about being menly men-in tights of course. Slowly Matt felt his eyes drift shut and after about three times of fighting to slowly inch them back open he succumbed to his slumber his brain swirling as the refrains from the songs whirled in his head.

_Hey Blinkin!_

_Did you say Abe Lincoln?_

_No I didn't say Abe Lincoln. I said Hey, Blinkin. Hold the reigns man..._

_The rough leather was shoved into his palms; scraping them raw and leaving them stinging. Confused he looked down and seen that his sweat pants and worn white wife beater were replaced by green tights and a white, billowy linen shirt. Around him trees and cleared meadows stood, the large horse next to him stamping his feet impatiently._

_'where the fuck am I?' he murmured softly, reaching up unconsciously to stroke the silken neck of the strong animal besides him. _

_He watched on through the dark tinted glasses as the three men squared off, one trying to keep the peace and the other two fighting for the 'point of it all'. In the end the smaller blonde won and the tiny group made their way back to the horse; the rag tag assembly making his mouth drop open in the shock. Chris was Robin; his hair back to it's curly point just below his ears. Hunter was adorned in the raw-boned bruisers attire and behind him the tinier man-Shawn-peeked; his smile contagious as he chirped out a greeting. Next to him Kofi stood; shaking his head and muttering something about 'white men can't jump'._

_The horse began to pull and paw and he worked hard to still the animal, yelping as he was pulled forward under the powerful hooves. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out; and in what he believed were his last moments he felt a stinging slap to his cheek._

The blow had been enough to pull him from his dream and he howled as he fell from the couch; his ass this time taking the brunt of his fall as he eyes focused and unfocused on the figure in front of him. Slowly he got to his feet and ran his hands over the muscled pecs, grinning to himself as he uttered:

"you lost your arms in batt-el, owww terrible...but you grew some nice boobs."

"...Matt, what in the fuck are on?"

Chris didn't await an answer from his husband he tugged him along behind him and put him to bed, kissing the goose egg on Matt's head before dropping off to sleep; nestled in Matt's strong arms as the dark haired man silently flipped the tv on and surfed until he found the movie again; grinning as Robin Hood and the Sheriff dueled for ownership of Maid Marion, however as his eyes drooped he imagined the two the dueling in a more sensual way; their bodies intertwined and their faces replaced his and Chris' and before he feel off the edge of the sword of sleep he made the mental note to ask Chris they could order 'Robin Hood' Themed costumes for Halloween.


	27. Under the Lights

_A/N: On a typing roll right now. :3 Actually I'm just cleaning out my notebook. lol Enjoy all and as always, I'm poor, I have no rights to anyone and I'm not claiming that this is true. _

* * *

Blue, gold and red lights flashed, bathing the men in the ring and making their faces glow as they moved and gyrated in the ring awaiting their opponent. His eyes cut over to his right to the meshed shirted duo; taking in the strong chest and thick hips of the dark haired one and wondering if maybe god had played a cruel joke on him by giving the sultry male such feminine like attributes, like the plump lips and long pretty eyelashes. The two traded quiet whispers as the large blonde man made his way into the ring and he couldn't help but wonder if they were contemplating a count out or some other such loss without having to fight. The bell sounded and he found himself locked up with dark haired one; the soul searing brown eyes determined as he put him in a hammer lock.

The feel of the wide, strong chest against his back threw him off of his game and before he knew it he was pinned; a strong warm hand cupping the right rounded globe of his buttocks as the refs hand slapped the three count. Blinking and sputtering he kicked out of it, wide eyed as the curly haired man winked before jumping to his feet to go celebrate with his brother. They danced and motioned all the way back up the ramp and he slunk after them, staying as far from his irate large tag partner as he could. Clothes were already strewn across the locker room by the time he entered and they were already standing by their bags, tight pants and fresh fishnet shirts laid out as the tiny lithe blonde moved to collect their ring gear. Two other blondes joined them shortly and raucous laughter filled the tiled room as they ribbed one another.

"Hey!"

The loud exclamation caught him off guard and he colored a deep red as the small group converged on him, backing him into a corner with only a towel gripped to his waist.

"You're Chris Irvine...right? The new deflectee from WCW?"

The words were like honey coming from the plump lips and he could only nod dumbly, his breath stuck in the back of his throat.

"Well, we're going out, you wanna come?"

In his preoccupation all he heard were the last two words and his face flushed even deeper red as the words brought up up filthy images.

"I'd love too.."

"Good."

The dark haired vixen beamed and he dictated the name of the club they were going too before walking off with the group, looking over his shoulder at him before ducking through the door.n He hurried through his shower and dug his clothes from the bottom of his bag, thankful that his fashion sense was more club orientated. The place wasn't too far from the hotel and he smiled as he dropped his key under the seat; knowing that in his soon to be trashed stated he wouldn't remember they were there.

The music could be heard from across the parkinglot and he grinned as he was ushered through the door after slipping the beefy bouncer a $100 and winking flirtatiously at him. He blinked as the flashing lights and lung clogging fog attacked him viciously. Arms circled his waist and he jumped as lips drifted across his neck. He turned to confront his unknown assailant and the words died on his tongue as his dark eyed devil grinned at him.

"Hey, I'm gald you came."

"Than-"

His sentence was cut off as his lips were taken, the sweet tang of whiskey dancing on his tongue as he was groped and caressed. Heat flared between them and found themselves back at his car, his body sandwiched between his sweet Southern tormentor and the cold metal of the rental. Clothes flew and soon the windows were fogged over as the vehicle rocked and bucked. They rose and fell in time; their bodies in perfect sync and their releases stereo and howled. As they relaxed together he brushed the inky curls away from the slick skin, murmuring against the salt tinted flesh.

"I hate to kill the after glow, but what brought that on."

A large smile curled the kiss swollen and blush red lips and the dark eyes danced with life as the gentle fingering of hair was returned.

"I liked the way you looked under the lights, and I loved the way you felt against my body."

He grinned and engaged Chris in a slow kiss, the flame from before resparked and swallowing them whole once more.


	28. Winters Blessing

_A/N: Ok, ok, ok. Now don't everyone have heart attack; but yes. It's an update...a late update, but hey; I've been lazy and not really wanting to type. But please take this offering of a late Christmas Matticho._

_Don't own; have no money...so don't sue._

_

* * *

_

Snow swirled around him as he stood staring into the large bay window. A small curly headed, blue eyed little girl ran through the room followed by a golden retriever and both were sparkling with silver fleck of what looked like glitter. A couple of minutes later _he _followed; his ebony curls loose about his shoulders and a smile on his face as the little girl from moments before ran up and hugged his leg tight. He swung her up and held her close for a second; kissing her nose before sitting her back on the floor.

His eyes narrowed as the large blonde bastard that had stolen his life away strode into the room; a small blonde haired, scowling boy sitting on his shoulders. The scowl soon wavered and the little boy laughed as one large hand sought out an armpit and tickled. Besides him his own blonde lover nudged him and nodded to the door; his eyes soft as he pulled him close for a kiss.

"C'mon Chris, they're waiting."

He nodded and as one they moved to the door and knocked, the feeling still foreign even after a year of separation. His face matched the scowl on the little boys face as the door was opened by the interloper that he blamed for stealing his husbands heart.

"Hunter." He bit out.

"Chris. C'mon in. Jeff is cleaning up Axl, they were doing some Christmas painting."

Hunter moved to the side and set the little boy down, kneeling down and whispering in his ear before the young boy nodded and stated sulkily with a crossing of his arms.

"Do I have too?"

"Yup. You sure do. But I promise big guy that the next time I'll have the 4-wheeler up and running and we can tear up the back yard." Hunter's voice dropped a moment and his grinned sneakily. "Just don't tell your dad."

The little boy smiled and he took off with a whoop and a skip. Chris gazed sadly around the room that once bore his touch and a tear welled as _he _walked in; a younger version of the boy, only bearing the green eyes of her uncle, clung tightly to his shirt.

"Matt."

The dark haired man grinned; a bloom of color on his cheeks that spoke of happiness and serenity. The little girl squealed and held her hands out; her eyes lighting up when they landed on Chris.

"Daddy!"

"Hey there princess."

He reached for her and shivered as his hands brushed against Matt's, the simple touch still sending electricity through him. If Matt felt it he didn't show it; he just smiled and turned when the little glitter bedecked girl latched onto his leg.

"Daddy, Chase and I don't want to leave. Tomorrow's Christmas."

"Awww, I know Temper, but did our Christmas today. So now you can have Christmas tomorrow with Papa and Christian."

"Why can't Papa and Chrwistian stay here and we spend it together?" She pouted prettily, turning her eye to each adult in the room and batting her long ebony eyelashes.

"Well Temper..." Hunter started; his voice fill with uncertainty as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Tempest." She scowled, "Only Daddy and Papa call me that."

Dutifully chastised Hunter took a step back and watched on quietly; a smirk on his lips as he turned and knelt down to play with Louie; the equally glittered golden lab that had plopped at his feet.

"Tempest Rose." Matt warned.

"Sowwy Hunner." She sung with a roll of her eyes.

Matt let out a sigh and it took everything in Chris's power not to smile and laugh. Next to him Christian nudged him as if he knew and that broke down Chris's defence and he out right laughed. Three pairs of eyes turned unapproving glares on him and he laughed harder, Axl and Tempest joining in along with him. As he wiped tears away Matt cleared his throat and sent Tempest to sit with her brother and took Axl; handing her to Hunter before motioning for Chris to join him outside.

Once the front door closed behind them Christ turned and leaned against the brick siding; eyeing Matt up and down as the dark haired man scowled at him, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes hard.

"Chris you shouldn't encourage her."

"Come offa it Matty.."

"Matt."

"Matty..." Chris taunted; the darkening of his eyes eyes thrilling him to no end. "Anyways, it's easy to see she don't like Hunter."

"And?"

"And you know that deep down you miss me Matty.:

Matt sighed in exasperation and turned away; wrapping his arms around himself as he stared into the darkened void that surround his home on both sides. The stance Chris knew well, it was Matt's 'something-is-eating-away-at-his-soul' pose. Like many times in the past and just like in his dreams since the split Chris stood behind him and pulled Matt close; closing his eyes as the overwhelming feeling of rightness flooded his senses. In his arms Matt shivered and he inhaled the simple clean scent of Matt's shampoo.

"Matty, Tempest told me you've been wearing a ring again...said it looked like mine..."

Matt shifted in his arms a bit and few minutes later his hand was grabbed and Matt pressed a small object into it; closing his fingers around it. Without looking Chris knew it was their ring and he gently took Matt's hand and slipped it back into place; holding Matt's hand between his to keep the haired man from taking it back off.

"I do miss you." Matt finally conceeded softly. "I miss you more than I should, and wach time we meet to exchange the kids I leave mad because Christian is by your side watching our babies grow."

"And you don't think I feel the same way Matt? Every time I see Hunter touch you, hear him calling some loving name I see red Matty." Chris fell quiet for a moment before whispering in Matt's ear. "Why are doing this Matty? Why have we lived in self made hell for so long. Let's put it behind us Matt, it's Christmas; the season of miracles."

Matt turned and stared at Chris; crystallized tears gathering in the earth tone depths as his mouth worked wordlessly. Chris had always been able to render him speechless but the selfless offer to take back his wandering husband left him blown away.

"Whaddya say Matt? Will you make me the happiest man in the world...again?"

"Y-you mean it Chris?"

Chris nodded and Matt all but flung himself into Chris's arms; kissing the pale lips he'd missed. Unbeknownst to the happily reacquainting couple, there were five sets of eyes watching, two pair saddened as the enstrangement; that they'd never admit to causing for their own gain; ended. Matt pulled away first, his eyes shining wetly as he held Chris's face in his hands.

"Merry Christmas Chris."

"Merry Christmas Matty."

Snow swirled around them again as their lips met again and just through the glass, two little fists bumped before they turned and started up the stairs. All their Christmas wishes granted.


	29. Reunion

Waiting wasn't his strong suit; in fact if anything it was one his major flaws. And waiting for his husband to get back from his tour with TNA was the epitome of horrendous. He took a seat in one of the large leather plush chairs that he'd talked Matt into buying and loosed his tie; the thin piece of silk feeling restricting more and more as the minutes ticked by. He'd dressed up in one of his better suits and even spiked his hair; the text that his husband would be home today sending him into fits of wanting and resulting in many erotic day dreams.

It'd been so long since they'd had any corresponding time off and now that it was upon them every second seemed like an eternity. Eventually the tie came off, lying limply on either side of his neck while one by one the buttons came undone as the heat in the living room slowly grew unbearable but he made no move to turn up the air conditioning. If there was one thing that he couldn't completely get used too was the summers in Cameron; it was humid and muggy and just thinking about it had him panting and opening his shirt wide to let the slight air that the ceiling fan was moving breeze past his sweat sheened chest.

The minutes turned into an hour and before he knew it his eyes were slowly drifting shut and he was snuggling down into the comfortable chair. As his body relaxed he forgot how horribly hot he was until sweat dripping down into his eyes woke him back up. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep but he was certain that when he fell asleep his pants were in place….and that there hadn't been a dark eyed country boy attached to him intimately. Thinking that it was merely one of his day dreams he smiled down and ran his fingers through the curly hair; his fingers then drifting down the soft jaw with the string beard.

"Missed you Matts."

With a wet pop Matt brought his lips off of the throbbing length and smiled, his hand never stilling as he spoke.

"I missed you, been thinking about you every moment of every day."

A smirk twisted his lips as he curled his fingers around his husbands chin and used the hold to bring him up, wrapping an arm around his waist and then pulling him into his lap. His lips ghosted over the strong column of Matt's neck and he nipped lightly before whispering raggedly in Matt's ear.

"I've been thinking about you too Matts, been thinking about those pouty lips of yours wrapped around me…your fingers digging into my back as we make love…your face as you cum for me."

His dream husband smiled and licked at his lips as he responded hotly. "My pouty lips were just wrapped around you."

"So they were, however I think I like you right where you are."

With searing intensity he claimed his husband's lips, moving them so that the head of his throbbing erection was pressed tight against Matt's entrance before it breached with a pop. As one they cried out; Matt's fingers digging into his chest as his back arched; the ends of his dark hair brushing his thighs and making him tremble. He wanted to believe that it was real, that his Matty was really wrapped around him so intimately but his mind kept telling him that it was a dream. The pace was frantic, the sound of their skin slapping together loud in the quiet house and his head pressed hard against the back of the chair, his mouth slack as he drove up into Matt's yielding body.

"Ha-ah..Matt-Matty, fuck Matts…."

The tight heat of Matt clenched around him was torturous and he had to grit his teeth to keep from losing it too quickly. Nothing however worked and the weeks of separation peeled away as he leaned up and sunk his teeth deep into Matt's shoulder. Nearly in unison they toppled over the edge, twin growls of completion and raggedly whispered words of love being traded between lazy kisses as their bodies floated down from their gossamer high. His eyes closed for just a moment and he steeled him for the sight of an empty lap when they opened again, dreading the mess he was sure he was going to have to clean up from the chair.

However he was left speechless when his oceanic orbs opened and Matt was still there, nestled against his chest and licking his chest slowly to clean away the smears of his own juices where they splashed up on his chest. With a tired grin Matt pressed a kiss to his lips and they shared a slow kiss, the gentle come down with each other meaning more than the heated meeting of bodies and as they slowly retreated to their room he glanced back at the chair, smirking and thinking that those chairs were the best thing he'd ever talked Matt into buying.


	30. Coming Home

_A/N: Some Matticho lovings. It's been a while and my OTP needed some attention. Enjoy Readers._

* * *

"You sure you three are going to be ok?"

Matt eyed his brother and best friends as they held wiggling and giggling babies. Shane was looking dubiously as a large smiling Lucien stared him down while Shannon was making faces at Axl to make her laugh. Jeff had Tempest on one hip and Chase on the other and was laughing as the twins touched his vibrant hair with wide eyed expressions on their faces.

"Matty calm down. We'll be fine; besides Dad will be stopping over later for bath time and bed time stories."

"Jeff the last time I left my children with you Axl came home with bubble gum pink hair and Tempest started drawing on herself."

Jeff looked sheepish before smirking and turning and heading towards the door. "Don't worry Matty, just concentrate on that plan you've got brewing in your head."

Matt's face burned red as Shane and Shannon laughed and followed Jeff out the door. Once it was closed Matt offered up a prayer that he'd done the right thing before hurrying through a shower and setting things up.

Only an hour had passed when Matt heard the crunch of gravel in the drive and he hurried into the kitchen to check on the dinner that was slowly finishing up in the oven. The heat from the oven curled the hair by his face and he swiped his arm across his face to scrub the sweat away before closing the door and busying himself at the counter. The front door opened and he heard Chris calling out as bags falling to the floor were heard.

"In here!" He called out when Chris's voice started holding a frantic edge to it.

It took everything in Matt's power not to turn around when he heard the sound of Chris's boots against the floor and but he couldn't with hold the sigh of contentment when Chris's arms slipped around his waist. Lips pressed lightly against his throat and he moved his head to give Chris more room.

"Well lookie here. The wonderful, perfect, amazing Chris Jericho has dinner and a beautiful little lady waiting on him when he gets home from a long week on the road."

Matt pursed his lips and elbowed Chris non to gently in the ribs; turning and leaning against the counter as Chris over sold the 'injury'.

"Oh the agony, the pain, the betrayal! Turned on by my own husband." Chris dropped to his knees; holding his side and reaching up as he was drowning and Matt was his life line.

Matt rolled his eyes as he smirked. "Are you quite done?"

Chris laughed as he walked over on his knees and ran his hands up Matt's curvy, toned legs; stopping just short of his fly before running his hands around back to get a hand full of ass and squeeze.

"And here I was hoping that we were going to have a nice quiet evening tonight." Matt sighed as he ran his fingers through Chris's hair before pulling his husband up and kissing him thoroughly.

The semi chaste kiss turned heated and Matt turned them, pushing Chris up against the counter as he ran his hands under Chris's shirt and teased the quivering muscles and hardened nipples. When Chris moaned into his mouth Matt broke the seal of their lips and patted Chris's hip, purring low in his throat as he licked his plump lips.

"Pants down Chris, ass up on that counter."

He commanded and Matt had to keep from laughing as Chris struggled with his fly. Finally Matt knocked his hands away and knelt, deftly relieving the straining fly of its pressure and sucking Chris's hard cock deep into his throat. The salty tang of the smooth and hard flesh in his mouth left Matt groaning as he worked to take all of it into his throat; his hands tugging and twisting on the little bit of flesh he couldn't swallow down. Above him Chris's head fell back and he bucked into Matt's mouth; Matt's curls wrapped in his fingers and being pulled every once in a while.

"M-Matty…fuck..don't fucking stop Matty…want to come down your slutty little throat Matty…"

Matt could tell when Chris was getting closer and closer to his release; his words died off and his hips soon were snapping against Matt's lips and face as if he was buried somewhere else. Matt continued to suck; his cheeks hallowed out as he bobbed hard and fast and just before Chris could spill his seed down his throat Matt pulled away and clamped his fingers around the base of Chris's cock, staving off Chris's climax.

"MATTY!" Chris cried as his body continued to buck and move as if he was still chasing his orgasm.

"Shhh….hold on Chrissy." Matt purred as he got back to his feet and pressed a lingering, loving kiss to Chris's lips. "Turn around for me love and stick that beautiful ass out for me."

Chris didn't need to be told twice and Matt ran his hands down Chris's arms and sides, trailing his fingers down over the rounded globes of his ass before bringing them back up to grip at Chris's waist. Leaning against Chris's back Matt slicked two fingers and probed his husbands' entrance; biting his cheek as the tight muscled pulled him and clamped down hard around him. He sucked and bit at Chris's neck as he stretched him; probing around for Chris's prostate and rubbing it mercilessly when he found it until Chris was nothing more than a whining, slutty mess.

"Please, please Matty, fuck me…do something….want to cum Matty." Chris pleaded as he rubbed back against Matt, his body already slicked with a light sheen of sweat that made him glow.

"Since you asked nicely."

Matt gripped Chris's cheek and turned his head to capture his lips as he plunged in, sliding home on the first thrust. Chris cried out into his mouth and Matt started a long slow rhythm, pulling almost all the way out then sliding back in just as slow; twisting and reangling himself until Chris was practically screaming as he clawed at counter. Senseless words were pouring from Chris's mouth as Matt pounded into him and it took all of Matt's concentration to keep from spilling his load when Chris tightened around him. With a shaking hand he wrapped his fingers around Chris's shaft and pumped him in time with his thrusts; growling into Chris's ear as he felt his climax crashing into him.

"Cum for me Chris."

Chris's cry was drowned out Matt's as he bit into Chris's shoulder and they can released in twin shuddering climaxes. Matt lovingly kissed Chris's neck before pulling free and turning him around to join their lips again as his fingers ran through Chris's sweat soaked hair.

"Welcome home Chrissy. I missed you." Matt murmured between kisses.

"Missed you too Matty. Where's our little angels."

Matt chewed his lip as he moved away and checked on the meal in the oven, muttering quietly. "Jeff, Shane and Shannon have them for the night."

"WHAT!"

Matt straightened up and smirked, kissing Chris on the lips before he could say anything else. "Yes, Uncle Jeff, Shane and Shannon have our angel so we can spend some 'quality' time together tonight."

Chris's mouth flopped up and down for a moment before he grinned and twined his fingers in Matt's kinky curls. "Well pink hair is temporary…"

"Matt is going to kill you."

"He was upset about the pink; he didn't say anything about blue or purple."

Sitting on the chair smiling and giggling sat Tempest and Axl, both little girls with vibrant purple and blue hair with blond ends and their fists stuffed in their mouths as they motioned for Shannon and Jeff to pick them up.

"We'll be your pallbearers at your funeral." Shane called out from where he and Lucien were laying on the couch, Lucien passed out with his hands fisted in Shane's shirt.

Jeff's smile wavered as he looked at the little girls; but he shrugged it off, it was never too late to indulge their personalities. He just hoped that Matt hadn't found his .22 Jeff had hidden the last time he dyed Axl's hair.


	31. Warm Welcome

_I do not own these men, this is not a representation of their sexual natures in any sense. It is only a work of fiction. I am not making any money off of this in the least. That being said, this is slash and enjoy my dear readers._

* * *

Wearily he dropped his bags by the door and winced as the noise of scrabbling nails and barking filled the quiet house in response to the dull thud of his suitcases hitting the floor.

"Shh, Louie, Lucas…you're going to wake the neighborhood." He hissed.

Both dogs skidded to a halt and looked up at him with their tails wagging and their tongues lolling out of their mouths. He couldn't help but smile as he reached down and scratched behind their ears; scowling a bit as they bathed his face in sloppy doggy kisses. He straightened up a couple of minutes later expecting to see Matt standing on the bottom stair with his hair a wild mess around his face and rubbing at his eyes. To his surprise however the stairs were empty and with a low 'go lay down' he sent the dogs back to bed.

He made a quick trip to make sure that everything was locked up tight before heading upstairs where a faint light glowed at the end of the hall. Soft music came from the open door where the light was spilling from and he grinned when he realized that it was their room and not Matt's office that was emitting the sounds and light. As he walked down the hall he realized that the house had a muggy feel to the air and he furrowed his brows a bit; it wasn't like Matt not to have the air on at the first sight of heat; he may have been born and raised in the south but he hated the heat as if he was born in Siberia amongst the snow.

He breached the doorway a few moments later and stopped, leaning against the door frame to admire the picture his husband made all laid out on the bed. His long curly hair was free and in a wild tumble around his shoulders and his body was bare except for only a tiny pair of black boxer briefs. In his hands lay open a magazine and on his back in the square middle lay the stray orange kitten he'd found months ago. He let his eyes roam over the naked expanse of Matt's back; his lips curled up in a leer as he imagined wrapping his hands in the long dark tresses and tugging as he pounded into him. As quietly as he could he moved into the room and gently removed the kitten from Matt's back; bending down and kissing Matt between the shoulder blades softly.

A sleepy sigh ghosted past Matt's lips and he shifted a bit but he didn't wake. Quickly he undressed and slowly and carefully removed Matt's boxer-briefs; groaning to himself as he took a moment to just fondle the twin rounded globes before moving down to massage Matt's thighs. Matt's sleepy sighs tuned to choked moans and for a minute or so he thought that he'd woken Matt up. His fear was laid to rest when Matt settled back down; his head turned to the other side and a soft snore issuing from his mouth. As gently as he could he straddled Matt's waist and started running his hands over Matt's shoulders and arms as he rocked lightly against his back; rubbing his thickening erection over Matt's back before moving down a bit and nestling his hard shaft in the valley of Matt's ass and picking up a bit of speed.

He bit his lip to keep from moaning out too loud as he watched his length glide effortlessly between the twin globes. His breath quickened and his hands gripped Matt's thighs as he moved; the bed rocking gently with them. After a few moments more he slipped down again, situating himself between Matt's thighs and bringing the leaking head of his sex in contact with Matt's puckered entrance and nudging lightly. He didn't let it go much further as he leaned down over Matt's back and nipped and licked at Matt's shoulders and throat before moving up to his ear and bathing the shell with warm breath as he murmured into it.

"Matty….Matty baby….wake up…"

Matt stretched under him and he groaned as he gripped Matt's full hips and started pushing into him; stopping only when he was fully seated.

"Hnngh….Chris?" Matt mewled as he arched his back and pushed back against him hard.

"Who else would it be love?"

He reached up and grabbed Matt's ponytail; using the hold to turn Matt's head so that he could capture Matt's lips as he started a slow pace. He withdrew nearly completely before sinking back in and then repeated, his hips flush against Matt's before he started to pull out. Matt's moans and whines were gathering in number and rising in volume as his eyes rolled back into his head and his hands fisted in the sheets.

"H-harder, f-faster….please?" Matt whimpered desperately as he clenched around the buried organ.

He chuckled as he ran his hands up Matt's back to rest on his shoulders where he massaged them for a moment before pinning them to the bed as he picked up speed; their skin slapping together loudly in the quiet and keeping time under their mingled cries and moans. The weeks of being apart melted away as they rolled, gripped, and shuddered as one convulsing entity. Soon staring at Matt's back wasn't enough and he pulled free, rolling the dark haired man onto his back and then pushing back home into the tight, hot sheath of his lover.

"I..I…missed you Matty…hngh..m-missed you so much…" He panted as he twined their fingers and pinned Matt's hands above his head as he moved inside of him hard and deep.

He eyed the sweat that caused Matt's face to shine and with a ragged sounding growl he leaned down and tasted the salty skin of his throat; nipping, licking, and sucking until he left a large red mark behind, marking Matt as his and his alone. Matt's hips rolled and took him deeper, his muscles hugging him hard as he arched and cried out. He sucked in a breath as he kissed his way from Matt's throat to his lips; taking them roughly as the force behind his thrusts brought Matt up from the bed; their chests sticking together wetly. He could tell that his husband was close; he could feel the shudders that started in Matt's stomach as he brushed that hidden trigger spot over and over again.

"Ch-Chris!"

Matt's cries were loud in the dark and from down in the living room came the sound of barking and he laughed as he rammed home again and again; snarling and biting as Matt clenched around him harder than before as his release spattered up in pearlescent ribbons over their chests. He didn't last long after that; the trembling sheath of Matt's body milking his climax from with a panted groan that he tried to muffle by biting down on Matt's shoulder as it crashed through him. Shuddering he gasped for air even as he sought out Matt's lips for lazy loving kiss as their hearts started to come back down off their orgasmic high together.

He slid free as he softened, grabbing a discarded shirt from the floor and wiping Matt clean before dropping down next to him and holding him close as he kissed his neck and jawbone. Matt's fingers combed through his spikey hair and he grinned as the silence wrapped around them like a thick blanket; the dull thud of their hearts marking the time as it passed between them.

"Daddy?"

Both of them looked down and smiled at the small curly haired girl standing at the foot of their bed rubbing at her eyes; her full lips pursed in a pout.

"What's wrong Temper Angel?" Matt asked as he patted the bed.

She climbed up and sat in Matt's lap when he straightened up into a seated position, her little arms wrapping around his chest as she looked up at him.

"The doggies woke me up again." She complained, her pout getting bigger as she looked up at Matt and then over at him; her eyes wide as she lunged for him. "PAPA!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his throat and held on for dear life.

"Down my little Temper." He laughs as he kisses her cheek. "You go back to bed and we'll be in to tuck you in."

She kissed them both and bounded out of the room, leaving them looking at eachother and trying not to burst out laughing. Once they were sure she was gone they got out of bed and slipped their boxers and lounge pants on, taking a detour to their master bath and washing up before heading into their daughter's room. She was laying amongst the bright pink and purple covers in her princess bed smiling as she waited; the perfect blend of them with an innocent face but a devious sharp mind. One by one they kissed her forehead and tucked the covers in tight before backing out of the room with whispered 'G'night, see you in the morning.'

Down the hall lay two more rooms; one with their eldest son and the little girls twin brother who was lying face down on his bed with the tv glowing dully and the other their two youngest; a girl and boy sleeping peacefully in their cribs. They made the circuit, kissing foreheads and making sure they were tucked in before retiring back to their room; settling down in the large bed and kissing languidly and exchanging sleepy terms of affection and endearment before drifting off in each-others arms.


End file.
